N-Makino: El Ultralink del Maelstrom
by AxlrexKingu
Summary: Makino no murió como todos creíamos, fue llevado a otra dimensión y era la dimensión de Naruto, Los Ultralinks tal vez ya no existen, pero Naruto junto a Makino los harán renacer, y a su imagen. ¡Activa Turbo! NaruHarem, Naruto Dios, Naruto Semi-Oscuro,
1. Chapter 1

Notas:

* * *

-Esta Historia remplazara a la otra mía llamada Naruto Ōtsutsuki: El Meister de 10 Armas que está en pausa y para que los que leyeron mi mensaje lo de hasta agosto del 2018 es que esa es la fecha límite de espera, podía subirlo en abril por ejemplo o incluso en este diciembre, pero quien sabe, solo puse esa fecha limite y si llega al primero de agosto lo publicare sí o sí.

-Makino no fue destruido, Ven-Ghan lo encontró gravemente dañado, casi toda su energía se había perdido y estaba casi muerto en el espacio y lo rescato para después capturarlo para llevarlo a juicio, pero un fallo en sus portales mando a Makino hacia un mundo paralelo en una tierra en donde el planeta donde la vida misma se extinguió y comenzó desde cero, cuando se estrelló debido al choque entro en un estado de animación suspendida durante milenios donde la historia comenzaba desde cero.

La vida humana comenzaba a vivir de nuevo milenios después la llegada de Kaguya, el Nacimiento de Hamura y Hagoromo, la lucha contra el Jubi (Diez Colas), la creación de los Bijūs, el nacimiento del ancestro del clan Uchiha Indra y el del ancestro de los clanes Senju del bosque y del Uzumaki del Remolino Asura, la guerra de Clanes, la fundación de Konoha, la Primera, Segunda y Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi hasta hoy en día.

\- La personalidad de Makino dio un giro brusco ya que cuando se estrelló se dio un golpe en sus circuitos y daño gravemente sus sistemas y para repararlos tubo que reiniciarse y al hacerlo conservo todos sus recuerdos, pero perdió todo lo que hacía su personalidad como sus deseos de absorber y expandir, sus ganas de destrucción de planetas y toda su maldad. Así que después de haber perdido su ser intento encontrar otro y baso su nueva personalidad de Steel que estaba dentro de su banco de memoria.

-si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto ¨N/A¨ significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión.

-si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) es una pregunta que me hago y la pondré al final.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-habla humano.

-¨pensamiento humano¨.

- **habla de Ultralink/Megalink/invocación/Bijū**.

-¨ **pensamiento de monstruo/dragón/invocación/Bijū** ¨.

\- **{Comunicación de Bijū con su Jinchūriki o de Ultralink con su anfitrión}**.

\- {Comunicación telepática o de Jinchūriki con su biju o de Humano con su Ultralink}.

- **nombre de Jutsu/Modo Turbo** -

Ejemplo:

- **Rasengan (Bola Espiral).**

- **Raikiri (Cortador de Relámpago).**

- **Turbo Jet**.

N/A: no soy dueño de ningún anime/manga o personaje mencionado en esta historia sus derechos pertenecen a sus respetivos autores.

Espero que les guste y me apoyen dándole me gusta o/y comentar.

* * *

 **"N-Makino: El Ultralink del** **Maelstrom** **"**

 **"Capítulo I"**

 **"** **Sorpresas y El Nuevo Vinculo** **"**

* * *

Había ocurrido tan rápido para el joven recipiente del demonio, ya que Naruto pensó que podría haber estado en un sueño convertido en una pesadilla surrealista, y en su mayor parte deseó haberlo hecho. La repentina ráfaga de viento le había enviado árbol tras árbol y era algo que Naruto sólo podía describir como doloroso con cualquiera a quien se le había dicho que tomara su palabra.

La última cosa que Naruto golpeó fue una roca cubierta de roca que extrañamente no se sentía como una roca cuando lo golpeó y justo después de golpearlo este se rompió y Naruto cayo del objeto para golpear el suelo de la naturaleza misma. Naruto tenía la sensación de que, si el Kyūbi que esta sellado dentro de él no estuviera allí, habría estado muerto en varias ocasiones similares, y si ese no fuera el caso, significaría que estaría en el hospital durante meses.

\- "Bueno, podría ser mucho peor. Podría ser que los aldeanos traten de matarme el día de mi cumpleaños de nuevo" -pensó Naruto tumbado sobre su espalda mientras trataba de levantarse del suelo lentamente, cuando encontró su cuerpo tratando de protestar por esta acción, y decidió dejar su cuerpo descansar allí por un breve momento.

¿Qué Más podía pasarle?

Cuando Naruto cerró los ojos, la roca se rompió y la roca que no era una roca, sino una fachada de piedra que se formó durante siglos alrededor del original y era una espera de contención metálica con unas partes transparentes de color amarillo (1) y la espera de repente brillo y se transformó en un tipo de robot tecnológico avanzada bio-orgánica. Era pequeño y es de color negro que tiene unas piezas azules de un tipo de armadura que rodean su cuerpo con un poco de amarillo en él. Sus cuatro brazos están situados debajo de su cabeza. En el centro de la cabeza tiene una pantalla en la cual tiene un único ojo, que es de color amarillo y está formado por varios anillos.

- **Por fin Salí de allí dentro-** dijo la pequeña maquina con una voz masculina y después vio a un niño humano y se acercó a él.

 **-Y justo al lado mio encontré a un huésped apropiado para mí** -dijo la maquina examinando a Naruto- **Para haber sobrevivido a ese impacto y regenerarse a esta velocidad debe tener una constitución muy resisten, junto a una gran vitalidad y un factor regenerativo excelente** -después agarro una pierna Naruto.

- **Un poco pequeño que los anteriores, pero eso lo puedo arre… ¡YAUU!** –iba a decir, pero por error presiono un punto de presión de la pierna y recibió una patada que lo mando a volar. Choco contra una roca y creo un cómico cráter con su forma y cayó al suelo.

- **Ay, eso sí dolió, pero bueno eso significa que tiene una gran fuerza física** -dijo la Maquina levantándose y yéndose hacia Naruto, cuando llego comenzó a escanear a Naruto cuerpo completo y cuando termino su ojo comenzó a parpadear y empezó a sonar como una alarma.

- **Y lo más importante tiene una fuente ilimitada de T.U.R.B.O Energía y otra desconocida que es más pura y concentrada, pero parece que al igual que Max Steel este tampoco la puede controlar la T.U.R.B.O Energía, pero parece que tiene una capacidad de almacenaje casi infinita, ya que con la cantidad de energía que tiene almacenada es suficiente para activar a más de 1.000 Alphalink (2)** –dijo la Maquina escaneando a Naruto, justo después sus sistemas se alarmaron y comenzó a escanear buscando la fuente de la alarma, cuando lo encontró vio un extrañó diseño en su estómago y otro encima del original, pero parece que este lo desequilibro ya que producía una interferencia en la energía de Naruto.

- **Y parece que su energía fue parada por esta cosa que está encima del original ¿me pregunto si puedo arreglarlo?** –dijo la Maquina y puso una pata/brazo sobre el sello y mando una descarga de su propia energía para destruir el sello que estaba en el original, pero causo una fuerte Turbo Pulso que nuevamente lo mando a volar. Nuevamente se levantó y se dirigido hacia Naruto y dijo.

- **algo me dice que esto me pasara muy seguido si me vínculo con él, pero igualmente moriré en una semana si no me recargo que puedo perder, como diría** **N'Baro Atksteel X377 y su anfitrión ¡Poder Turbo!** –grito la Maquina y se unió a Naruto. Alrededor de Naruto se generó una esfera compuesta de unas pequeñas piezas hexagonales unidas con una energía azul.

* * *

Mindscape de Naruto.

* * *

- **Bueno, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Algo que no pertenece aquí, ha decidido darse a conocer** -dijo Kyūbi, ya que desde hace un rato había estado curioso y atento desde que el zorro había visto a la creatura tecno-orgánica dentro de la jaula junto a él.

- **Justo cuando este chico no podía ser más intrigante e interesante, encuentro que ya es el recipiente de otra entidad con una increíble fuente de energía, esta vez si escogí al correcto para Ultra-Vincularse** -dijo la maquina con una "sonrisa" antes de mirar a la forma dormida de Naruto.

- **Sí, fui sellado dentro de este muchacho el día que él nació por su propio padre y él quería que fuera un héroe, pero han atrofiado su crecimiento tanto en aprender las maneras del Shinobi, asegurándose de que él tenía desnutrición, y el hecho de que el viejo tonto de un Hokage es demasiado blando para proteger al chico de esos tontos que comparten la sede del poder con él-respondio, por eso yo le he estado cuidando desde que nació sin que nadie se diera cuenta-** dijo Kyūbi ya que había estado despierto en el niño desde la primera tinta seca en el estómago del niño , y había oído los argumentos de los seres humanos arrogantes que deseaban acabar con la vida de Naruto y algo orgulloso por la última parte.

\- **¿Cómo que le enseñaste?** –pregunto Curioso la Maquina.

- **lo básico, aunque yo soy pésimo para escribir le enseñe de lo que aprendí en mis 1.000 años de vida, también fueron útiles las memorias de Kushina de cuando era pequeña y las de Mito criando a su hijo, también le enseñe a leer de la misma manera, hablar y lo más difícil fue enseñarle a caminar ya que no tengo un cuerpo físico tuve que crear un** **Kage Bunshin (Clon de Sombra)** **para poder enseñarle** -brevemente Kyūbi.

- **Básicamente lo criaste como si fuera tu cachorro** -simplifico la máquina.

- **Bu-Bueno si** -respondio Kyūbi tímidamente- **ya que en parte es mi culpa que no tenga padres yo tome la responsabilidad de criarlo** -dijo Kyūbi y después le pregunto- **oye** -dijo Kyūbi

\- **¿SI?** –pregunto la Maquina.

\- **¿Qué es eso de Ultra-Vincularse, ¿además quién o qué eres?** –pregunto el Kyūbi.

- **Yo soy Makino y soy un Ultralinks, Destructor de mundos, Maestro de la tecnología, Creador de todos los Ultralinks, el Dios, Amo o Padre de todos los Ultralinks** -se presentó Makino y Continuo- **Yo Destruyo planetas con mi inagotable ejército de Ultralinks para así asimilarlos y expandir mi podre sobre todo el Universo** -termino de decir el ahora llamado Makino.

- **Aun no responder mi pregunta de** **qué es eso de Ultra-Enlazarte y me podías decir qué demonios es un Ultra-lo que sea** -dijo y pido Kyūbi.

- **Somos una raza alienígena de pequeños, parásitos inteligentes extranjeros creados por mi Makino, constituido por la tecnología orgánica. Diseñe a los Ultralinks para absorber y expandirse como yo y los programe para buscar a un buscar un Huésped para así vincularse con el fin de crear monstruos para hacer más fuerte mi ejercito** -respondio Makino.

\- **¿y** **Ultra-Vincularse** **?** –pregunto Kyūbi.

 **-Ultra-Vincularse es el proceso de vinculación de un Ultralinks con su huésped y una vez vinculados es imposible romper el vínculo-** respondio Makino.

- **Ya veo es como el sellado de un** **Bijū** **en un humano para formar un Jinchūriki** -analizo Kyūbi.

- **algo así** -respondio Makino.

 **-Como ya te respondio tus preguntas te voy hacer una propuesta** -Kyūbi alzo una ceja- **Si me dejas Vincularme con el chico me encargaré de maximizar las habilidades del chico al máximo y que en el futuro el muchacho se convierta en un ser imparable digno de ser nuestro anfitrión, y que sea de un poder incomparable** -Propuso Makino ya que sentía que la mente del muchacho sólo estaba trabajando en una capacidad limitada de los éxitos que fue formada gracias al aturdimiento mental que el pueblo le hizo, pero él sabía que tenía un potencial ilimitado e incluso poder superarlo.

- **Acepto, Demasiado tiempo mi Jinchūriki ha sido demasiado débil para luchar contra los enemigos más fuertes del mundo y si voy a sobrevivir, entonces mi Jinchūriki necesitará la fuerza para repelerlos y con tu lograre esa meta, pero primero dime todas tus habilidades** -respondio Kyūbi.

- **De acuerdo y mis habilidades son las siguientes: Super Fuerza, Velocidad y Resistencia, Technokinesis, Capacidad de Disparar Láseres de Energía, Tecno-Absorción, Regeneración, Vuelo, Puedo adaptarme a cualquier fuente de Energía. Como cualquier Ultralinks puedo mejorar al máximo las habilidades de mi anfitrión, también tengo las habilidades de un enemigo de Max Steel llamado Extroyer que era un humano que se fusiono con un Ultralink dañado y Extroyer tiene la capacidad de fusionarse y adquirir diferentes modos de seres vivos, extraterrestres o incluso los modos de Max Steel simplemente tocando o mirándolos. Después de "extraer" el ADN, es capaz de transformarse en ellos sin tenerlos alrededor y por último como estuve vinculado temporalmente a Max Steel tengo las habilidades de su Ultralinks las cuales son: Control sobre la T.U.R.B.O Energía, Creación de armas para mi anfitrión y junto a su habilidad más poderosa los** **Modos Turbo** **y la creación de los mismos-** explico Makino.

\- **¿** **Modos Turbo** **?** –pregunto Kyūbi

 **-Los modos Turbo son trajes techno-orgánicos y son las transformaciones utilizadas por Maxwell McGrath y Steel que juntos son Max Steel-** dijo Makino diciendo el nombre como si escupiera veneno y continuo **-Son Para obtener ventajas sobre sus adversarios y nuevas potencias como el vuelo, la velocidad y la invisibilidad. Sólo se puede acceder a ellos si tienen suficiente T.U.R.B.O Energía para activarlos. La mayoría de los modos de Max no requiere demasiada T.U.R.B.O Energía contrariamente a los nuevos modos que desbloqueó** -explicó Makino antes de hacer su camino al sello, sólo para ser repelido por la jaula, y haciendo que la entidad Tecno-Orgánica aullar en el dolor **.**

- **Parece que el sello del Shinigami se niega a dejarle pasar ya que usted entró a través de él para llegar aquí. Para que pueda cruzar, el sello debe ser alterado de alguna manera que corta los medios de repeler usted, y para hacer las cosas peor que tendría que ser hecho desde el exterior** -dijo Kyūbi, ya que el sello era el mismo en el mantenimiento de sus poderes en su mayor parte suprimidos y solo le permitía usarlos para curar su cuerpo o para cosas pequeñas.

- **Dilo antes** -dijo Makino con enfado y algo tostado por el golpe eléctrico que recibió.

- **solo tendremos que esperar que despierte y decirle nuestro plan para que nos libere** -dijo Makino.

- **No tendremos que esperar mucho. El kit ya está despertando** -dijo Kyūbi apuntando una de sus colas hacia Naruto que se empezaba a Mover.

-Ouch, eso dolió-dijo Naruto levantándose-Lo último que recuerdo es que enfrente al Kusanin y me dio en el estómago y que el Teme junto a Haruno me abandonaron para caer al vacío y que ellos me dejaban a mi suerte-dijo Naruto con odio en su voz hacia sus "Compañeros" por su abandono.

- **eso es cierto** -dijo una voz detrás de Naruto y él se voltio. Lo que vio lo asusto, era un zorro naranja rojizo gigantesco con nueve colas y ojos rojos, Naruto lo reconocía era ¡El Kyūbi! La misma bestia que casi destruye la aldea.

-Kyūbi-dijo Naruto con asombro al ver a la bestia.

- **Ejem, ¿Y yo que?** –dijo Makino llamando la atención de Naruto.

\- ¿Y tú que eres o quién eres? –pregunto Naruto.

-Me llamo Makino y soy un Ultralink-respondio Makino presentándose a Naruto.

-Oh, mucho gusto soy Uzumaki Naruto y cambiando de tema ¿Qué haces dentro mio? –dijo Naruto y pregunto.

- **Porque tenemos una propuesta para ti** -dijo Kyūbi y junto a Makino empezaron a contarle su plan.

-Ya entendí-dijo Naruto y respondio Naruto-Acepto, Con ustedes podre ser el Hokage más fuerte de la historia-Respondio Naruto aceptando.

- **¿Hokage, ¿Por qué ser lo?** –dijo Kyūbi y Naruto frunció el ceño- **Si con nosotros dos podrás dominar el mundo y moldearlo a tu gusto** -dijo Kyūbi con una sonrisa y Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, pero despues empezó a sonreír por la idea.

\- ¿Y bien cuando empezamos? –pregunto Naruto e inmediatamente arranco el papel de sellado que estaba en la cerradura de la jaula para darle más libertad a sus huéspedes.

* * *

Sountrack: Strong and Strike.

* * *

Makino aprovechó ese momento y salio disparado de la jaula hacia el pecho de Naruto. Cuando llego comenzó a analizar, procesar y mejorar el cuerpo de Naruto. Comenzó a trabajar en el cuerpo de Naruto junto con su mente puesto que necesitó un cierto mantenimiento en el momento. Era comprensible por lo que Makino descubrió algo interesante, ya que en el cuello del niño había un sello que absorbido toda la información que Naruto debía saber, y mantenerla allí como una bóveda que lo contenía todo.

- **Esta cosa fue puesta aquí alrededor de 2 años antes de que el chico entrara en la Academia, pero por quién exactamente no sé, y por la apariencia de las cosas se hizo de manera cruda** \- dijo Kyūbi recordando el momento con odio.

 **-Sí. Es un tesoro de conocimiento que si desbloqueado daría a nuestro buque los medios para superar a todos los demás. Aunque su diseño es de segunda clase, es eficaz en su uso, pero puedo destruirlo con facilidad, y sin ningún tipo de negativo efectos secundarios de hacerlo-** dijo Makinoviendo el sello en la mente del niño y encontró ciertos puntos débiles en el sello que la forma de vida orgánica negro estaba ansiosa de explotar.

\- ¡ENTOCES HALZO DE UNA PUTA VEZ! –grito Naruto.

- **Ya, Ya, cálmate un segundo** -dijo Makino, mientras usaba sus patas para introducirse en las muchas grietas del sello, haciéndolas más grandes y más anchas hasta que la pared se derrumbó bajo el trabajo brusco de Makino.

* * *

Sountrack: Strong and Strike Fin.

* * *

Al instante, la información que una vez había sido negada a Naruto durante todos esos años durante la Academia, ahora se estaba extendiendo a través de su cerebro, y ayudando al muchacho a ser más fuerte a un ritmo increíble. Mientras Makino miraba su trabajo práctico dentro de la cabeza de Naruto, volvió su atención al cuerpo de Naruto y soltó un suspiro, sabiendo que esto llevaría un rato.

No era como si el equipo de Naruto estuviera en peligro Tenía al "Ultimo Uchiha" después de todo, así que era natural que el niño se defendiera del Kusanin, proclamara su dominio (por ahora), e hiciera todo "lobo solitario" al dirigirse a la torre. Makino sabía lo mucho que el Uchiha no le gustaba Naruto de los recuerdos de su anfitrión, así como la constante desmentida de la muchacha Haruno por intentar mejorar el Uchiha y golpearlo en el proceso.

Algo que Makino creía que la madre de la niña animaba y continuaría haciendo si significaba herir al "Kyūbi mocoso" continuamente.

Y era algo que Makino iba a cambiar una vez que hubiera terminado de hacer todos los cambios necesarios a Naruto.

* * *

Fuera del Sello.

* * *

La esfera se estaba rompiendo revelando a un Naruto totalmente cambiado. Era una figura más alta como de 160.0 m (un gran cambio de alguien que solo media 145.3m) y musculosa, vistiendo una armadura de cuerpo completo que tiene forma de traje ajustado de color blanco, negro, azul y unos toques de color amarillo en algunas partes como en el pecho. El ojo derecho de Naruto cambian de azul a amarillo. S

u piel se vuelve unos tonos más oscuros y lleva el pelo corto y despeinado, a excepción de tres pequeños mechones recogidos en coletas. (N/A: Como el tono de piel de Tia Harribel y su peinado) y tiene piezas de armadura flotando a su alrededor. En el pecho tiene situado el Ultralink de Makino, con solamente su ojo amarillo que es demostrado solamente (3).

-así es como me veo-dijo Naruto con una voz tranquila que contrarresta a su antigua voz.

\- { **Así es, socio** } –dijo Makino a través del enlace mental que tiene con Naruto.

\- ¿Makino? –pregunto Naruto oyendo la voz del Ultralink.

\- { **¿Quien más, ¿el conejo de pascua?}** –respondio Makino en forma de broma.

\- ¿Quien? –pregunto Naruto y a Makino se le genero una gota en la cabeza por la nueva actitud de su anfitrión.

\- **{Era una broma, además no tienes que hablar en voz alta solo piensa lo que vas a decir}** –respondio Makino.

-Oh, Gracias-respondio Naruto y después le pregunto a Makino-Makino-dijo Naruto llamando la atención del mismo- ¿Cómo acedo a los **Modo Turbo**? –pregunto Naruto.

\- { **solo di el nombre del Modo Turbo en voz alta y yo aré el resto** } –dijo Makino.

-Entonces, **¡Activar Turbo…!** –grito Naruto y comenzó su cambio de modo. Al finalizar la transformación Naruto en la espalda tenía un par de alas de Jet en la espalda con cañones y de color azul con detalles verdes y blancos- **¡Jet! (4)** –dijo Naruto al finalizar el cambio de modo.

-me gusta-dijo Naruto y sus propulsores se activaron-Ahora me voy-dijo Naruto y se fue volando.

* * *

La Torre Central.

* * *

Mientras volaba cerca de la torre Naruto decidió hacer un poco de caza de lo que necesitaba para pasar esta prueba y probar su nueva fuerza. Buscando el chakra más cercano, Naruto tomó el aire, y voló a través de los árboles antes de detenerse rápidamente para mirar hacia abajo a un claro donde tres Iwa Shinobi tenía un campamento.

-¿Qué demonios? -dijo un Iwa Shinobi, mientras miraba hacia arriba, y señaló a Naruto mientras los otros dos Iwa Shinobi saltaban.

-Hola gusanos, necesito tus cosas-dijo Naruto mientras descendía al suelo y el trío de Iwa Shinobi se río de él.

-¿O qué ?, mira, no tienes armas, estás solo, y solo llevas esa extraña armadura eres una patética excusa para un Shinobi-dijo el líder del trío mientras él y los otros dos simplemente se reían.

-Bueno, tres de cada cuatro ... Era una patética excusa para un Shinobi, pero de nuevo mi entrenamiento fue mínimo debido a la falta de instrucción de la mayoría de mis maestros debido a que nunca les gustó mucho yo y actuando como los tontos arrogantes que sirven Sin embargo, el problema con los otros tres se puede corregir, y la solución a que se encuentra con ustedes tres dándome lo que quiero- dijo Naruto con el líder del trío de Iwa Shinobi riendo a él.

\- ¿Y qué recibimos a cambio? -Dijo uno de los Iwa Genin detrás del líder.

-Bueno, porque yo tampoco, en cuanto a lo que recibes a cambio, no obtienes nada, absolutamente nada-dijo Naruto antes de que desapareciera y reapareciera frente al líder.

Con su brazo derecho en el torso del Iwa Shinobi.

-¿Q-qué ... eres ... tú ...? -dijo el Iwa Genin, al ver a Naruto sonriéndole, y percibió a sus dos compañeros congelados de miedo.

-Ya que me pediste tan bien te diré lo que soy, ¡soy un guerrero Ultralink y estás muerto! -dijo Naruto antes de retirar su brazo del Genin y el Iwa Shinobi cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Bastardo! -dijo el Iwa Genin siguiente, que estaba pasando por las señales de la mano, y estaba a punto de desatar un Jutsu de la Tierra antes de que su cabeza fuera estallada cuando golpeó con un rayo de energía que salpicó su cerebro por todas partes.  
-

Tu eres el próximo-dijo Naruto con el Iwa Shinobi agitando las manos y poniéndose de rodillas para demostrar que se había rendido.

-Espera, espera, me doy por vencido, tengo lo que necesitas, no me mates-dijo el Iwa Genin, mientras arrojaba una bolsa con los pergaminos, las armas y algo de ropa extra que tenía en caso de que fueran necesario.

-Eso es bueno, gracias por tu generosa donación, sin embargo, si te dejo vivir, entonces reportarás esto a tu Kage, y muy probablemente me convertirás en un blanco en el futuro-dijo Naruto antes. disparó otra explosión de energía en el Iwa Genin y lo voló.

Estaba en camino a la torre, solo iba divertirse un poco por aquí.

* * *

La Torre Central: Siete Días Después.

* * *

-Felicitaciones a todos ustedes, que llegaron hasta aquí, y bienvenidos a la siguiente etapa de los Exámenes Chunin. Normalmente les daríamos un mes para prepararnos para las finales, pero dado que hay tantos de ustedes, tenemos que pasar por Rondas Preliminares para diluir las filas, y asegurarnos de que sólo los mejores de cada aldea avancen a las Finales-dijo el Sandaime Hokage mientras veía a una persona que deseaba estar aquí para competir en los Preliminares.

Uzumaki Naruto.

El equipo 10 había llegado a él después de su llegada y de inmediato le informó de lo que había sucedido con el equipo 7 junto que solo habían 2 y habían dejado Naruto solo en el bosque. Por lo que sabían, el muchacho estaba vivo, pero estaba perdido en el bosque, y sin embargo los equipos Genin habían elegido (algunos con renuencia) la misión sobre un compañero. Bueno, a excepción de un estudiante de Gai, que en realidad trató de ir a buscar a Naruto, pero luego obedeció el líder de escuadrón de actuación del equipo, y se dirigió a la torre para completar los exámenes.

Hyuga Hinata se podía ver en un estado de completa depresión, ya que había llegado a la conclusión de que Naruto había caído en el Bosque de la Muerte cuando no fue visto entre los otros Genin allí, y sin embargo, curiosamente miró a Sasuke junto con Zaku por su mano en su muerte. Zaku por el asesinato

\- "Lo siento Naruto-kun. Siento no poder decirte cómo me sentí " -pensó Hinata, ya que estaba en un estado emocional entre el dolor y la ira por lo que le había pasado.

-Si alguien aquí se siente incapaz de competir, por favor levante las manos y salga a otra sección de la torre donde un equipo de Shinobi le escoltará de vuelta al pueblo-dijo el Hokage, al ver a algunos de los Shinobi inquietos poco, y Kabuto que mira para levantar su mano.

\- ¡Patético! Darles una oportunidad de retroceder y aún peor es que lo toman. ¿Dónde está tu orgullo de ser lo mejor de tu pueblo? - Dijo una nueva voz, cuando una figura entró en la habitación, y llamó la atención, y muchos se sorprendieron al ver que era Uzumaki Naruto.

O más bien cuál era la nueva versión de Uzumaki Naruto.

Este Naruto era más alto como de 160.0 m y musculosa, vistiendo una armadura de cuerpo completo que tiene forma de traje ajustado de color blanco, negro, azul y unos toques de color amarillo en algunas partes como en el pecho. El ojo derecho de Naruto era amarillo en vez del azul que todos conocían.

su piel se volvio unos tonos más oscuros y lleva el pelo corto y despeinado, a excepción de tres pequeños mechones recogidos en coletas y tiene piezas de armadura flotando a su alrededor. En el pecho tiene situado el Ultralink de Makino, con solamente su ojo amarillo que es demostrado solamente. En su cabeza estaba el Protector de Frente de la hoja, pero era bastante golpeado, y parecía listo para desmoronarse en cualquier segundo.

-¿Naruto? -dijo el Hokage con el chico sonriéndole.

-¿Qué esperabas de Kyūbi? -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y muchos de los adultos de la sala se pusieron pálidos al mencionar al zorro.

\- ¿Estas vivo? -dijo Sasuke con incredulidad.

-Suenas sorprendido, y otra vez, tú y la perra me dejaron en el bosque, y ni siquiera me molestaron en tratar de buscarme-Dijo Naruto mientras sus ojos escudriñaban a cada Genin en el y calibrar su poder.

-Deberías haberte quedado allí-dijo Sasuke mientras se burlaba de Naruto.

-Y tu deberías haber crecido obtenido algo de valor al luchar contra el hombre de la serpiente en el Bosque de la Muerte en lugar de congelar mientras está a punto de mojarte-dijo Naruto con Sasuke ahora gruñendo con él.

\- ¿Crees que eres mejor que yo? ¡Soy un Uchiha, la Elite!-dijo Sasuke, mientras se volvía hacia Naruto mientras el chico le sonreía, y el Uchiha se enfadaba cada segundo que pasaba.

-Te vi dispuesto a entregar tu pergamino para tener la oportunidad de huir No tenías ninguna garantía real de que el hombre te dejara marchar y aun así jugaste el segundo que estaba listo para separarte. Luché y le hice trabajar por su victoria, ¿con usted ?, ni siquiera lo intentó- dijo Naruto antes de girar su mirada hacia el Hokage y caminar hacia él mientras cada Genin a tres pies le daba al niño más espacio.

-Naruto, siento decirte esto, pero no puedo hacer que participes en los Preliminares debido a llegar tarde, y que te sientes al margen- dijo el Hokage mientras Naruto entrecerraba los ojos en él.

-Porque si el Uchiha hubiera estado en mi lugar, lo habrías dejado participar sin duda, y francamente ... Estoy cansado de tu cobardía-dijo Naruto mientras los ojos del Hokage se abrieron en shock.

\- ¡Cuidado con la boca! -dijo Ibiki mientras los ojos de Naruto lo miraban.

\- ¿Por qué ?, porque es cierto, no es que importe, yo he calificado más con los pergaminos que necesito en esta bolsa-dijo Naruto, mientras lanzaba el de su mano derecha hacia el Hokage, y se derramó abierto para revelar 16 volutas con la mitad que es el cielo con la otra mitad que es tierra.

-¿Cómo conseguiste tantos? -dijo Anko, mientras miraba desde los pergaminos del suelo a Naruto, y el muchacho levantó otra bolsa.

Estaba empapada en sangre.

\- ¿Cómo crees que lo hice? -dijo Naruto, mientras lanzaba la otra bolsa a la derecha y después otra con los protectores de frente de cada Shinobi procedentes de diferentes aldeas se derramaron.

La mayoría de ellos habían sido manchados con la sangre de sus dueños.

-¿Tú ... mataste a todos estos Genin? -dijo el Hokage viendo al chico sonreír.

-No de inmediato, les pregunté si me daban sus pergaminos. No es mi culpa que optaron por decir que no. ¿Yo califico para participar o no? -dijo Naruto con su sonrisa nunca dejándolo.

-Hokage-sama, el niño no parece ser inestable, pero el hecho de que haya matado a tantos en tan poco tiempo cuando sus registros indican que me preocupa de otra manera, y su repentina apariencia ser diferente no está ayudando-dijo Ibiki en un susurró al Hokage.

-Deja que participe en Ibiki, el muchacho tiene razón, si el Uchiha hubiera estado en su lugar, lo habríamos dejado, y nadie se quejaría-dijo el Sandaime mientras Naruto seguía sonriéndole.

-Ponte en línea con los otros mocosos-dijo Ibiki después de darle al Hokage una inclinación de cabeza.

-Sabía que verías las cosas a mi manera-dijo Naruto antes de caminar de regreso a los demás y de pie en una línea mientras estaba de pie detrás de una Hinata fuertemente sonrojada.

\- "¡Naruto-kun está justo detrás de mí! ¡No se desmaye! ¡No se desmaye! " -pensó Hinata, mientras sentía su poderosa aura, y era abrumadora por decir lo menos.

\- "No puedo creer que sea Naruto. ¡Es tan ... diferente! Por no mencionar que es un poco caliente ahora. ¡No! ¡No! No pienses así"-pensó Tenten, al verlo cruzar los brazos delante de su pecho y no pudo evitar admirar su musculoso cuerpo.

-"¿Ése es el mocoso que conocimos al venir aquí a la Hoja? ¿Qué hizo él? ¿Desbloquear una línea de sangre o algo así? -pensó Temari, como ella tenía que admitir, el rubio ahora tenía absolutamente la forma, y era una mejora sobre el cuerpo que él tenía antes de hoy.

\- "¿Cómo se puso así? ¿el Kyūbi ha participado en esto? " –pensaron todos los adultos de Konoha mientras que aquellos que no eran del pueblo estaban mirando a Naruto con curiosidad.

Y así, los Preliminares comenzaron con nombres apareciendo en una pantalla oculta que revelaría quién estaría luchando contra quién.

 _Uchiha Sasuke VS Subaku no Temari_

-Estoy empezando a preguntarme quién está corriendo el tablero-dijo Naruto a sí mismo con Makino en pleno acuerdo y tenía la sensación de que los Consejos estaban tirando de las cuerdas para esto detrás de las escenas.

-Es hora de mostrarles a ustedes el verdadero estándar en Konoha que tendrán que seguir después de que haya terminado con este debilucho de Suna y una niña no menos-dijo Sasuke, ya que siempre sentía que la hembra de la especie sólo se refería para criar y servir a los machos Uchiha como si fuesen sirvientes.

\- **{Esa chica de Suna va a patear su culo}** -dijo Makino desde dentro de Naruto mientras Naruto mismo se ponía de acuerdo y se volvió de la arena a Hinata, que se movió más rápido que Lee para volver a su lugar original, y le dio otro beso movimiento que causó que la niña ruborizara una mezcla de color púrpura rojizo.

\- "¡Naruto hizo un movimiento de beso hacia mí otra vez! Ahora todo lo que tengo que hacer es ir a una cita con él, llevarlo a algún lugar tranquilo, y luego ... " -pensó Hinata, mientras trataba de mantener el rubor rojo grande, y la hemorragia nasal que quería salir bajo control .

-¿Listo para perder a mí debilucho? - dijo Sasuke, mientras sonreía mientras trataba de actuar duro mientras silenciosamente deseaba que Kakashi le dejara usar su Sharingan, y su chakra para esta pelea.

-Konoha Shinobi son tan arrogantes, estoy deseando derribarle una estaca-dijo Temari, mientras se preparaba para usar a su fan, y sonrió al Uchiha con una sonrisa que decía que iba a disfrutar de lastimarlo.

-Ella va a hacerle daño y mucho-dijo Kankuro sonriendo maliciosamente desde que conseguir en el lado malo de su hermana grande no era bueno para nadie.

-No importa mientras haya sangre derramada-dijo Gaara, mientras miraba desde el partido a Naruto, y escuchó a "Madre" llamándolo con miedo para que matara al "Monstruo" frente a él, lo cual era extraño, Shukaku ¿Le tiene miedo a un humano e incluso lo llama monstruo, ¿Qué es realmente ese Naruto?.

\- ¡Comienzan! -Dijo Hayate, cuando saltó hacia atrás, y se preparó para llamar al partido como lo vio.

Sasuke eligió lanzarse hacia delante mientras lanzaba unos shuriken y kunai a Temari para que ella tomara acción contra ella. Temari simplemente esquivó a todos con facilidad y golpeó a Sasuke con un Jutsu de Elemento Viento que envió al Uchiha a una pared que lo derribó en un tiro.

-Eso fue aburrido-dijo Naruto mientras sacudía la cabeza ante las tácticas de Sasuke que eran previsibles y directas.

\- ¡Ganador! ¡Subaku no Temari! -dijo Hayate, que miró al Hokage con ojos que decían "¿Cómo demonios Sasuke llegó hasta aquí?", y el Hokage solo suspiró sabiendo que todos los informes sobre el Uchiha eran sin duda exagerados por los maestros de la Academia propios escogidos por el Consejo que aspiraba a ellos con la esperanza de obtener un gran aumento.

En unos instantes, Kakashi apareció junto a Sasuke y lo llevó al hospital donde se quedaría en su habitación privada antes de que fuera sacado de ella para que las manos del Jonin entrenaran. Entre las muchas cosas que Makino le había dicho a Naruto durante su tiempo juntos, era que Kakashi era un hipócrita que nunca siguió las reglas que él dio, y que el favoritismo era algo que el Jonin iba a hacer con respecto a Sasuke.

-"Oh Kakashi, si Minato te viera ahora, él se avergonzaría de ti, y el resto de este pueblo"-pensó el Hokage, mientras soltaba un ligero suspiro mientras ponía su pipa en su boca, y dejaba que fuera adictivo propiedades se apoderan una vez más.

\- **{No está mal, pero la pelea podría haber sido mejor}** \- dijo Makino, lo que hizo que Naruto frunciera el ceño confundido, y se preguntó qué podría haber sido mejor?

\- {¿Cómo podría haber sido mejor?} –pregunto Naruto, mientras volvía su atención a Temari, quien le guiñó un ojo, y sacudiendo su trasero en su dirección al subir los escalones.

\- { **¿Qué más? Que lo hubiera matado** } –respondio el Kyūbi y Makino asintió en acuerdo.

\- {Tienes razón} –dijo Naruto mientras físicamente sus ojos miraban a la parte de atrás de Temari.

\- "¿Cómo se atreve esa zorra de Suna hacer eso a mí Naruto-kun?"-pensó Hinata, mientras miraba a Temari, que sonreía al Hyuga, y sólo hizo que el acosador silencioso Uzumaki más enfurecido.

Después vino el partido de Naruto ... contra Inuzuka Kiba.

-Tenemos suerte y nos enfrentamos a un debilucho ... Vamos Akamaru vamos a ganar este Akamaru? -dijo Kiba viendo al perro sacudir la cabeza y mirar temeroso de Naruto.

-Tu perro es inteligente, sabe que no debe meterse con alguien más arriba en la cadena alimenticia-dijo Naruto, cuando fácilmente flotaba arriba, y aterrizó en la arena de abajo, sorprendiendo a casi todo el mundo que lo vea hacerlo.

-Sólo porque sabes que un truco o dos no te hacen mejor que yo,-dijo Kiba, mientras saltaba de la barandilla, y aterrizó a pocos metros de Naruto.

-Oh, sé mucho más que un 'truco o dos' Kiba. No tienes ni idea de lo que sé-dijo Naruto, mientras él desenrollaba algo que estaba atado a su cintura y era una ¿Cola de algún tipo de canino (?)? Y sacudía al infierno de la gente que lo rodeaba. cuando vieron que era de hecho parte de él.

\- ¿Qué demonios es eso? -dijo Kiba viendo la cola y estaba haciendo a mucha gente aparte de sí mismo muy nervioso.

\- ¿Necesitas gafas? Es mi cola. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? -dijo Naruto viendo cómo el chico estaba asustado.

-El infierno sí tengo un problema con él Los seres humanos no tienen colas Naruto. Estoy bastante seguro de que estaba cubierto en nuestras clases de biología en la Academia-dijo Kiba viendo Naruto soltar una risita.

-Entonces supongo que ya no soy humano. ¡Tal vez soy algo ... más! -dijo Naruto, mientras sonreía más, y su cola se movía salvajemente detrás de él.

-Algo más, eres un monstruo de la naturaleza Naruto, eso es lo que eres! -dijo Kiba viendo Naruto fruncir el ceño.

-Me gusta la cola-dijo Hinata para sí misma, pero soltó un chillido cuando Naruto se volvió para mirarla con una ceja arqueada, y se sorprendió de que la oyera.

-Gracias Hinata-chan! Al menos sé que hay al menos una persona en Konoha que le gusta todas las diferentes partes de mí-dijo Naruto haciendo que la chica se sonrojara aún más desde que había visto cada parte de él con sus ojos en un momento durante la parte escrita de los exámenes con los ojos desde que los había usado para engañar y había visto esa parte de él allí abajo.

\- "Mira ese rubor. Ha hecho algo travieso. Una chica tan mala. Tal vez debería intentar corromperla bajo la nariz de Nai-chan"-pensó Anko, ya que tenía una idea de cómo hacerlo, e involucró a Hinata mirando a Naruto con todos esos ojos que veían.

\- ¡Oye! Concéntrate en mí y no en ella-dijo Kiba enfadada mientras Naruto sólo sonreía.

-¿Por qué ?, ella es mucho mejor que tú, pero también huele mejor ... Por cierto, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tomó un baño o se duchó? -dijo Naruto mientras Hinata se desmayaba con un sonrojo al oír cómo le gustaba su apariencia y el olor de su cuerpo.

Kurenai frunció el ceño a Naruto mientras Anko se reía de su culo.

-Crees que eres tan grande, pero eres un pobre aspirante a Shinobi, que ni siquiera puede realizar un simple clon, y falló en la Academia tres veces por eso-dijo Kiba con una sonrisa en su mientras que el rostro de Naruto se convirtió en uno de ira.

-Probablemente porque los maestros sabían que mi producción de energía era tan alta, ninguna forma de control me permitiría realizarla apropiadamente. En vez de enseñarme una alternativa, ellos sentían que era necesario mantener esa información fuera de mi alcance, y silenciosamente se ríen de mi Por supuesto, es mucho mejor que la tuya, ya que sólo te dejan pasar para que no tengan que olerte por otro año-dijo Naruto mientras Kiba le gruñía.

-Oh, estás tan muerto, vamos a empezar esta pelea-dijo Kiba, mientras cargaba contra Naruto con la intención de quitarle la cabeza, y su objetivo era cierto.

Si Naruto no moviera la cabeza hacia la derecha, arrojó a Kiba a la derecha del intestino con la fuerza suficiente para enviarlo volando hacia atrás y golpeando la pared con la velocidad suficiente para que se derrumbara al impactar.

-Tu perdiste y yo gano-dijo Naruto antes de que volviera a subir a la barandilla y se sentara en el borde de la misma.

-Impresionante exhibición de poder Naruto-san-dijo Shino mientras sus bichos se volvían locos dentro de su cuerpo y le decían que el poder del chico era una locura.

-Gracias Shino ¿Sientes algún tipo de enojo por haber derribado a tu compañero? -dijo Naruto viendo Shino sacudir la cabeza no.

-Kiba estaba luchando contra un oponente al que no podía ganar y cavó un agujero profundo para sí mismo insultándote para compensar sus propios sentimientos de miedo-dijo Shino con Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Demasiado orgullo en la creencia de que eres fuerte no hizo ver la verdad justo delante de nosotros, no es saludable-dijo Naruto mientras miraba la pantalla y escuchaba el jadeo de Hinata al ver los nombres en él.

 _Hyuga Hinata VS Hyuga Neji  
_  
\- { **Eso ... no puede ser bueno}** -dijo Makino con Naruto de acuerdo, al notar que todo el color en la cara de Hinata la dejaba, y ella se puso tan pálida que la Hyuga podría haber hecho que un albino tuviera más color en comparación .

-" ¡Perfecto! "-pensó Neji, mientras esperaba con ansias luchar contra su primo, y mostrando lo débil que estaba frente a todos.

-No te preocupes, Hinata-chan, puedes tomarlo, todo lo que tienes que hacer es creer en ti mismo y sucederá-dijo Naruto, sabiendo que la chica necesitaría mucho estímulo, y él era el mejor para darle.

\- "¡El cree en mí! " -pensó Hinata, mientras se esforzaba en luchar, y bajó las escaleras con Neji allí abajo, esperando por ella con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

\- "Esto podría ponerse desagradable"-pensó Hayate, al ver el Hokage frunciendo el ceño, y estaba en pleno acuerdo con él.

Todos los Jonin de la Hoja eran, por lo que estaban secretamente en espera, y asegúrese de que no había vida perdida aquí.

\- **{Si las cosas se ponen feas, tendremos que darnos a conocer para proteger a la tímida, y paralizar gravemente al arrogante}** -dijo Venom, al sentir la sed de sangre que provenía de Neji, y sabía que su barco iba a tienen que actuar pronto.

\- ¡Empezar! -dijo Hayate, mientras movía la mano hacia abajo, y observó a los dos ahora entrar en un concurso.

-He esperado ansiosamente este momento por mucho tiempo Hinata-sama, cuando el Destino me sonreía y me daba una victoria sobre la Familia Principal. Lo único que lamento es que este momento no sea visto por tanta gente como yo Ojalá pudiera ser ... Si fueras inteligente, simplemente dejarías de fumar y dejaré que avance mientras sigues conservando una forma de dignidad Hyuga- dijo Neji, mientras se ponía en su posición de Puño Suave, y observaba a Hinata entrar en la suya.

-No abandonare Neji-Nii-san-dijo Hinata, mientras sentía los ojos de Naruto en ella, y sabía que la retención no era una opción en esta pelea.

-¡Empezar! -dijo Hayate con la mano hacia abajo, mientras los dos miembros del Clan Hyuga ahora atacaban al otro con sus habilidades de puño apacible y empezaban a golpear al otro con golpes devastadores.

\- ¡Hinata se está moviendo muy rápido! Y aquí pensé que era esta chica tímida y frágil que estaba demasiado asustada de su propia sombra-dijo Ino, mientras estaba impresionada con la ferocidad de la niña Hyuga, y se dio cuenta de que Hinata no era lo frágil que todo el mundo pensó que lo era.

-Puede ser tímida, pero Hinata no es frágil-dijo Naruto, al ver que Hinata se estaba esforzando para evitar que Neji obtuviera cualquier tipo de ventaja, y también vio a Neji luchando por presionar para obtener una ventaja.

Esto continuó hasta que parecía Hinata aterrizó un golpe en Neji, pero en realidad fue al revés, que reveló que Neji se había estado conteniendo lo suficiente para debilitar a Hinata para ponerla en un estado malo, e hizo que la heredera Hyuga toser sangre. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de su oponente, Hinata no se rindió como Neji pensó que lo haría, y dijo algunas palabras duras para el miembro de la Rama. Neji se enfadó tanto por sus palabras que se apresuró a poner fin a la vida de la niña a pesar de que el supervisor le dijo que ganó el partido, y Neji habría tenido éxito, pero algo lo agarró del cuello y lo hizo estrellar contra el muro creando un cráter y lo que lo agarro no era otro que Naruto, pero su taje había cambiado ligeramente. El área de los hombros aumento de tamaño, creció un par de centímetros y su pantalón cambio ligeramente, pero el cambio más grande era en su cara. Su ojo azul era de un rojo sangre con la pupila afilada y la parte blanca del ojo de color negro, las marcas de bigotes eran más espesas, sus orejas eran más puntiagudas, sus colmillos de la mandíbula superior crecieron hasta que parecieron los de un tigre dientes de sables y Naruto estaba completamente enojado con Neji, no fue un buen día para ser el miembro de la rama Hyuga, y la sed de sangre que irradia Naruto...Neji pensó lo mismo.

- **Te atreviste a lastimar a Hinata-Chan** -dijo Naruto con una voz grave y alzó su mano y la puso en forma para perforar el pecho de Neji- **Muere** -dijo naruto e iba a matarlo, pero después se detuvo y se percató que Hinata aún estaba ahí, lastimada y agotada. Se movió a una velocidad ningún Shinobi ni siquiera el Hokage lo pudo ver y apareció al lado de Hinata. y se detuvo a tocar el cuerpo débil y frágil de Hinata. Naruto ya había desactivado la transformación de su traje y cara, y estaba dando una mirada de preocupación a la niña antes de que abrió los ojos para verlo.

-Hinata-chan, ¡no te muevas! Los médicos están llegando-dijo Naruto mientras se preguntaba qué poder dentro de él o de Makino podía usar para salvar a esta chica de cierto destino.

\- ¿T-Te ... ... te hice sentir orgulloso? -dijo Hinata tosiendo poco después de que hablara, al ver sus ojos que a ella le encantaba mirarlos y esta vez estaba recibiendo una mirada con admiración y respeto por luchar tan duro para demostrarse a sí misma.

-Sí. Tú lo diste todo y eso es lo que importa-dijo Naruto sonriendo a la niña Hyuga sonriendo ligeramente hacia él y el chico Uzumaki deseaba tener algún tipo de poder para sanarla.

En este punto, los médicos habían llegado, y estaban tratando de ignorar el hecho de que Naruto era de lejos todo lo que habían visto antes que podría ser considerado humano. Ellos llevaron a Hinata lejos en la camilla con Naruto mirando a su ser llevado, y sintió la inconfundible sensación de dolor en su corazón.

\- Debes ignorarla. Es una perdedora. Igual que tú. No pienses que cuando derrotas a un Shinobi de un clan no te hace mejor que lo que ya eres. Un perdedor será un perdedor no importa qué. El destino es el destino-dijo Neji, ya que ni siquiera se sentía remotamente culpable por lo que le hizo a su prima, y lo mostró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin embargo, cuando Hinata finalmente se perdió de vista, los ojos de Naruto se volvieron hacia Neji, y sus preocupados ojos se volvieron hacia los helados fríos y Naruto en un instante nadie lo vio moverse ni siquiera el Hokage... y en un instante el Uzumaki estaba en su cara.

-Cuidado de repetir eso de nuevo ... hombrecito-dijo Naruto en una voz mortal sus ojos mirando directamente a Neji, lleno de energía, y el poder que hizo un escalofrío correr por la columna vertebral del Hyuga.

-Naruto-dijo Asuma en un tono de advertencia sabiendo que si el niño hacía algo, sería descalificado, y por lo tanto hacer a Neji aún más feliz.

Junto con mucha gente en el pueblo que no quería que avanzara.

-Dije que un perdedor será un perdedor no importa qué-El destino es el Destino-dijo Neji, aunque había menos convicción en su voz y un toque de miedo.

Naruto miró hacia abajo a la sangre Hinata tosió y la recuperó con sus dedos con garras, sin importarle que todo el mundo se concentrara en él ahora mismo. Sacando su inhumana lengua que podía rivalizar con Orochimaru, Naruto se lamió la sangre de sus dedos con una cuidadosa precisión, mientras que sus ojos se habían cerrado en concentración. Una vez que hubo terminado, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron y dejó escapar un suspiro como si estuviera saboreando un vino raro antes de volverse hacia Neji completamente ahora mientras soltaba un gruñido muy anormal.

- **Ha pasado mucho tiempo ... desde que probamos sangre de un alma pura Hyuga Neji** -dijo la voz inhumana de Naruto que puso a toda la gente en el borde.

Gaara incluido.

-Hace que Madre esté más asustada -dijo Gaara, mirando fijamente a esta criatura por debajo de él, y le enervó cuando sintió la lenta elevación de la intención asesina que apenas se contenía en ese momento dentro del chico rubio.

 **-No entiendo por qué odias esta alma pura que es Hinata-chan, pero sí sé que ella no se lo merece, y como tal sentimos que tú ... debes ... ¡PAGAR! -** Dijo Naruto volando Hyuga con una increíble cantidad de intención asesina que congeló al Genin junto con los varios Jonin a su alrededor, habiendo rara vez sentido ese deseo de mutilar a otro ser humano.

Naruto esquivó a Gai, saltó sobre Hayate mientras golpeaba al Jonin en el suelo haciéndolo, y le dio una mirada a Kurenai que la congelo del miedo y no pudiera hacer un Genjutsu. Justo después de que Naruto aterrizó, tropezó con la pierna derecha con una pierna derecha y terminó con una palma abierta a Asuma después de golpear a Gai con un codo en el estómago cuando el Jonin con expandes trató de detenerlo una vez más .

\- "¡El acaba de derribar a Jonins como si se tratase de un juego! "-pensó que todo el mundo estaba viendo y estaba demasiado sorprendido para moverse viendo esta cosa demoníaca alcanzar su premio.

- **Parecías disfrutar derramar la sangre de una mujer inocente Hyuga Neji. Ahora me pregunto cómo podría sentirse por nosotros si derramaran la sangre de un hombre culpable como tú** -dijo Naruto agarrando a los sorprendidos y aterrorizados Miembro de la rama de Hyuga por la garganta mientras que su lengua traviesa era menos que una pulgada de la cara de Neji.

-Naruto, deja esto de una vez! Si haces esto ahora, te descalificaré, ¿y cómo crees que Hinata-san se sentirá si eso sucede? -dijo Sarutobi, ya que se sentía mal al jugar en el corazón del niño así, pero era para el bien del muchacho, y para mantenerlo fuera de la cuadra con los Consejos ... ¡otra vez!

- **Ella estaría disgustada, esto es lo sé muy bien viejo, por lo que voy a dejar un mensaje para que este tonto recuerde mucho después de que esto haya terminado, y que no debería sentirse cómodo con lo que le hiciste a Hinata-chan. vuelve a visitarte otra vez de este asunto Neji, oh, ten por seguro que esto no ha terminado-** dijo Naruto, mientras soltaba una siniestra risita cuando hablaba la última parte, y se alejó de la ya completamente temblorosa Hyuga Neji.

\- "Dijo el depredador a la presa" -pensó Shikamaru, que sabía desde sus años de infancia que Naruto era muy protector de sus amigos, y en este caso con Hinata ... el Clan Hyuga podría también tener la funeraria preparada para Neji .

Con lo último que dijo Naruto, volvió a la normalidad (Bueno lo normal para Naruto), Naruto se dio la vuelta para mirar el Hokage con una mirada que decía "es mejor que pele contra él o será tu culo en su lugar", que el Hokage realmente no quería en este momento.

-"Estoy demasiado viejo para esta mierda" -pensó el Hokage, mientras hacía un gesto con la cabeza hacia Hayate, que tenía algo de suciedad en la barbilla para proceder, y dejar que el incidente con Naruto se deslizara.

Si el Uchiha lo hubieran hecho, los dos Consejos habrían alabado al desgraciado bastardo, y era justo que los Hokage los trajeran si los Consejos decidieran tratar de castigar a Naruto.

Y el partido siguiente era él de Sabaku no Gaara vs Rock Lee con el último que lucha con todo él tenía y más tan al abrir casi todas las ocho puertas celestiales. A estas alturas, Kakashi había regresado, perdiendo la pelea que Naruto tenía con Kiba, y vio cosas con su Sharingan para usar lo que vio para ayudar a entrenar a Sasuke.

Tristemente para Lee, su oponente era un Jinchūriki como Naruto, y tenía más control sobre su poder que Naruto hizo con Kyūbi. No es sorprendente que el sello de Gaara estuviera diseñado para ese propósito al ser lo suficientemente débil como para que el chico utilizara el poder de su demonio para controlar la arena de una manera tan mortal. También se hizo para ser el escudo definitivo dado cómo Shukaku era el más débil de los nueve y por lo tanto tuvo que pensar (a pesar de estar loco) en cómo luchar defensivamente sobre el de los medios de la ofensa como el otro Biju hizo.

-Mi…Existencia…no ... será... negada! -dijo Gaara, mientras ordenaba que se levantara la arena, y se movía como una serpiente hacia Rock Lee tratando de alejarse de él.

-Sí se te negará -dijo Naruto, mientras aparecía aparentemente de la nada, con el brazo extendido, la mano cubierta de energía, menos de 6 pulgadas de espacio era todo lo que había entre el orbe de poder, y la cara de Gaara con el rojo mirando a la derecha en la energía en las manos de Naruto.

-¿Q-qué? -dijo Gaara, como él podía creer lo que estaba delante de él, y miró fijamente en los ojos azules de la rubia ardiendo con energía.

-tengo una deuda con Lee por eso si lo matas, te mato, ¡decidid! -dijo Naruto fríamente mientras Gai había aparecido entre la arena y Lee.

-Muy bien. Arbitro, dudo que mi oponente pueda continuar luchando contra mí, y le pido que llame al partido conmigo siendo el vencedor- dijo Gaara, mientras llamaba su arena de nuevo a él, y el supervisor hizo precisamente eso.

-Gai, dile a Lee que mi deuda con él está pagada. De todos los Novatos de allí, él fue el único entre ellos que intentó en buscarme-dijo Naruto antes de cancelar su ataque y vio el Jonin asentir.

Honorables guerreros recuperan sus deudas.

Después de eso, los partidos continuaron. El siguiente era el niño que Naruto había conocido antes con maquillaje y peleando contra el compañero de equipo secundario de Kabuto con la habilidad de doblar su cuerpo por todo el lugar. El chico de Suna, que se llamaba Kankuro, resultó ser un títere, y el verdadero se escondió en los envoltorios blancos donde todos pensaban que había sido el títere. Luego dos Shinobi del Sonido intentaron sus manos cada uno enfrentándose contra Shinobi de la Hoja con Zaku perdiendo contra Shino y Kin perdiendo contra Shikamaru. Ino y Sakura tuvieron su partido, pero terminó con un doble K.O. sin que ninguna niña sea la vencedora mientras su "rivalidad" termina y su amistad se restablece.

cuando Choji se enfrentó a Dosu, y este último ganó poniendo a los primeros en dormir usando esos brazales de metal en sus brazos para admitir vibraciones de sonido que atacaban la parte sensorial del cerebro responsable de controlar cuando una persona duerme.

Al final, sólo Tenten no tuvo que pelear, ya que ahora tenía 11 competidores para la parte final del examen, y todo lo que quedaba era escoger un número por cada Shinobi. Con las Preliminares ahora terminadas, lo único que quedaba era determinar, quién se enfrentaría a quién en un mes, y delante de las masas públicas.

Primer partido: Uzumaki Naruto VS Hyuga Neji

Segundo partido: Sabaku no Kankuro VS Tenten

Tercer partido: Kinuta Dosu VS Nara Shikamaru

Cuarto partido: Aburame Shino VS Sabaku no Kankuro

Quinta Partida: : Sabaku no Gaara VS Tenten.

Sexto Partido: Sabaku no Temari VS Ganador del Cuarto Partido

-Estos son los partidos que tendrán lugar en un mes. Entrena bien-dijo el Sandaime mientras hacía una moción para que Kakashi mantuviera a Naruto de regreso para contestar algunas preguntas.

Con esto dicho, los concursantes se fueron con sus sensei con la excepción de Naruto, y Sakura ya que Kakashi se quedó atrás mientras que la chica de pelo rosa se fue con los otros. En cuanto a Naruto, Kakashi le dijo que se quedara, y contestar algunas preguntas que el Hokage podría tener para él.

\- " Hyuga Neji, será mejor que entregues tu alma a Kami antes de que empiece nuestro combate, porque cuando llegue el momento del día en que combatamos ... tu culo será nuestro y nadie se interpondrá en mi camino " -pensó Naruto Y Makino que también estaba enojado con Neji, mientras Naruto dejaba escapar una risita mientras se iba con Kakashi hacia el Hokage.

\- ¿Qué deseas? -dijo Naruto con el Sandaime mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y también lo hizo Kakashi.

-Naruto ser más respetuoso con el Hokage-dijo Kakashi ya que este era un asunto serio que podría afectar la vida de Naruto en el futuro.

\- ¿Qué respeto? No respeto a las personas, que han reemplazado a su espíritu guerrero con el de un cobarde, y jugaría político-dijo Naruto viendo los ojos de Sandaime estrecha en la acusación.

\- ¡Naruto! -dijo Kakashi con severidad.

-Cállate! No te atrevas a intentar reprenderme hipócrita. ¿Crees que no veo tus acciones en favor del Uchiha desde que nuestro equipo fue creado? Darle entrenamiento extra mientras que yo y la niña de pelo rosa de Uchiha hacer chakra control. Haz que haga el trabajo de la misión rango D mientras tengas Sasuke en un partido contigo mientras usas Sombra Clones para mantenernos en la oscuridad. No es que el entrenamiento hiciera mucho bien. Sasuke siempre será un pequeño cobarde que lloriquea no importa lo que hagas-dijo Naruto, quien recibió un golpe en la cara por sus palabras, y sin embargo ni siquiera fue afectado por ella.

\- ¿De qué está hecho tu rostro? -dijo Kakashi, mientras trataba de resistir el dolor en su mano, y falló miserablemente.

\- ¡Kakashi, Naruto, tienes que entender que una vez que el pueblo vea tu nueva apariencia sobre lo que saben, por no mencionar la cola, muchos asumirán que el Kyūbi estuvo involucrado, y llaman por tu cabeza-dijo el Sandaime mientras Naruto entrecerró los ojos a él.

-Eso no es exactamente chocante noticias viejo. Además, haces que suene como si me importara lo que piensan, y hacer todo lo posible para apaciguar a las masas por ser su bolsa de boxeo-dijo Naruto mientras el Sandaime parecía sombrío.

-Deberías preocuparos por ellos Naruto, ellos son tu gente-dijo el Sandaime mientras Naruto solo reía que resonaba por toda la gran sala.

\- ¿Mi gente? Ahí es donde estás mal. Ellos no son mi gente. Si fueran mis gentes como tú reclamas, no me odiarían, no serían rechazadas, golpeadas y traídas a muerte tan temprano en mi infancia. Ciertamente no son mi gente -dijo Naruto con frialdad, mientras el Sandaime miraba a Kakashi, quien asintió con la cabeza, y puso una mano en el hombro del muchacho.

-Lo siento, Naruto, estoy ordenando tus poderes sellados y tu mente borrada de todos estos eventos Dentro de un mes, serás traído de vuelta a Konoha como si lo hicieras antes, y le diremos a los otros Novatos que tu cambio que presenciaron aquí fue el resultado de la acción de Orochimaru que tuvo efectos secundarios peligrosos si se dejó sin control-dijo el Sandaime con los ojos de Naruto entrecerrándose.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejaré hacer todo eso? ¿Qué te da el derecho de hacerlo en primer lugar? -dijo Naruto mientras la cara del Sandaime se ponía fruncida.

-Yo soy el Hokage de Konoha y tú eres uno de sus Shinobi Mi subordinado Mi palabra es ley y respetarás mi decisión-dijo el Sandaime con una voz más autorizada.

-Eres una vergüenza para tu posición de anciano, no eres digno del sombrero y las túnicas que llevas-dijo Naruto antes de moverse rápidamente e incapacitar a Kakashi con un rápido golpe de giro a las costillas del Jonin con su codo.

\- "¡Rápido! Pero no lo suficientemente rápido"-pensó Sandaime, mientras se movía rápidamente por un hombre de su edad, y apuntaba a un punto de presión en la nuca de Naruto.

Sólo para que Naruto desapareciera de su lugar y el Sandaime se encontró incapaz de encontrarlo. Hasta que Naruto se echó a reír, lo que hizo que el Sandaime Hokage levantara la vista, y vio al niño que se cernía sobre él con los brazos cruzados con una sonrisa cruel en su rostro.

-Tienes que pensar que soy un idiota en sólo estar de pie y que te deje hacer todas esas cosas para mí. No se equivoque, voy a estar en las finales de examen Chunin, voy a luchar Hyuga Neji, y cuando lo hago. ¡Su vida terminará ... trágicamente! ¡ **Activar turbo…jet**!-dijo Naruto antes de que estuviera cubierto de energía y su traje cambio al Modo de Vuelo Turbo o Turbo Jet, disparando a través de la torre, fuera de la torre, en el cielo, y luego a Kami sabe dónde.

\- ¿Qué hacemos Hokage-sama? -dijo Kakashi viendo el suspiro de Sandaime Hokage en esta derrota.

-Debemos informar a los Concilios ya los Jefes de Clan de esto, también tengo que contactar a Jiraiya y decirle lo que ha ocurrido-dijo el Sandaime Hokage con Kakashi asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Hiciste lo que era correcto Hokage-sama -dijo Kakashi mientras el Sandaime sacudía la cabeza con una afirmativa-.

-No. Lo que hice fue traicionar a mi difunto sucesor ya su esposa, traicioné todo lo que representaban y mancillé sus nobles intenciones de salvar la aldea ... Pronto ... Konoha pagará el precio por su estupidez-dijo el Hokage antes de caminar y dejando a Kakashi a sus propios pensamientos sobre el asunto.

Esto no terminaría bien. Kakashi estaba seguro de ello.

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo de más de 10.000 palabras, espero que les gusto y si es así, síganla para ver lo que pasa, comenten sus ideas para la misma o simplemente la leen y ya.

Explicaciones:

(1) El nombre de esta cosa es Esferas de Ultralink. Es una esfera que contiene un Ultralink. Cuando la esfera está abierta, un Ultralink sale de allí y todas son exactamente iguales lo único que cambia es el color del cristal como el de Steel era azul, depende del color del Ultralink y ya que Makino es de color amarillo su esfera tiene ese color.

(2) El Alphalink es una poderosa Nave construida por Makino para consumir planetas.

(3) La forma que tomo Makino cuando se fusiono con Max.

(4) Este modo lo invente yo. Básicamente es el traje base de Naruto con las alas que tomo Makino cuando absorbió el Jet de N-Tek solo que más pequeño.

(?) El detalle de la cola es un toque que le di y se lo di porque me parecia interezante.


	2. Chapter 2

Notas:

* * *

 **magna ryunoid** : Gracias y me alegra que te gusto y la razón porque puse Venom en una parte es que esta historia antes era un Crossover de Naruto X Venom, pero desde hace poco empezó a ver Max Steel y no pude resistirme en modificar la historia para que sea de Naruto X Max Steel. Dejé ese Venom a propósito como un easter egg, un pequeño recuerdo de la idea original. Si te gusto esta historia lea mis otras historias casi todas son de Naruto (N/A: Excepto 2 que son de Ben 10).

 **Kevin4491** : En Naruto hay un dicho, nunca enojes a un Jinchūriki y si lo enojas prepárate contra su furia, por ejemplo, los ataques de ira de Naruto contra Orochimaru, Pain, Deidara, etc. Básicamente un Jinchūriki Enojado es el peor oponente y te voy a dar un spoiler, Konoha pagara muy caro.

 **DarknessZalgo** : Claro que lo aré, ya dejé una historia aparte para darle espacio a esta.

 **Invitado 1** : Claro.

 **Invitado 2:** Gracias. Sobre lo de Lemon aparecerá más adelante y lo del **Modo Turbo Aniquilación** aparecerá cuando Naruto luche contra Gaara en su forma de Shukaku, Ups, Spoiler.

 **luisdox** : Gracias.

 **bladetri** : Claro que lo aré.

 **Sargeras:** Muy buena idea, pero hay un pequeño problema, Solo había un Alphalink y este fue destruido, pero quien sabe podría hacerlo.

-La personalidad sádica de Naruto es un toque que leí en otras historias y la base en la personalidad de algunos personajes del Anime/Manga o Manhua, una mescla de la Cadis Etrama Di Raizel de Noblesse, Alucard de Hellsing, Medusa Gorgon de Soul Eater, Light Yagami de Death Noté, Lelouch vi Britannia de Code Geass, Dio Brando de JoJo, Sesshomaru de Inuyasha y Sōsuke Aizen de Bleach.

Para crear una personalidad sádica, manipuladora, arrogante, narcisista, orgullosa y carismática.

-En el Capítulo anterior al describir la apariencia de la Forma Original de Makino dije que tenía 4 patas/brazos, pero conté mal y realmente tiene 6.

-Otro error en el capítulo anterior en la lista de combatientes que puse Kankuro y Tenten 2 veces por error y aquí voy a poner la verdadera lista.

Primer partido: Uzumaki Naruto VS Hyuga Neji.

Segundo partido: Sabaku no Temari VS Nara Shikamaru.

Tercer partido: Kinuta Dosu VS Tenten.

Cuarto partido: Aburame Shino VS Sabaku no Kankuro.

Partido Final: Sabaku no Gaara contra finalista.

-si vieron la película "Max Steel: La Ira de Makino" al final vimos como Max en Modo Turbo Nova lanzaba la unidad de Procesamiento de Makino al sol y este se destruyó. Recuerden que este es un Universo alternativo, aquí Makino sobrevivió porque uso casi todo el poder que le quedaba para abrir un Mini-Agujero de Gusano para teletransportarse a otra ubicación, pero casi no lo hizo a tiempo, estuvo a unos segundos de morir y le costó 2 patas/brazos, la parte inferior de una y una gran parte de sus circuitos fueron dañados por el intenso calor.

Como no podía trazar una coordenada rápidamente escogió una al azar y por capricho de un ser superior (N/A: O sea yo) termino frente a la nave de Ven-Ghan y eso le dio un gran susto al Cazador de Ultralink por la repentina aparición de Makino, lo que paso después ya lo conté en el capítulo anterior.

-SI no se dieron cuenta la "N" de N-Makino significa "Naruto" y también es un pequeño homenaje para N-Tek.

-si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto ¨N/A¨ significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión.

-si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) es una pregunta que me hago y la pondré al final para que alguien me aria el favor de responderla.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-habla humano.

-¨pensamiento humano¨.

- **habla de Ultralink/Megalink/invocación/Bijū**.

-¨ **pensamiento de monstruo/dragón/invocación/Bijū** ¨.

\- **{Comunicación de Bijū con su Jinchūriki o de Ultralink con su anfitrión}**.

\- {Comunicación de Jinchūriki con su Bijūo de Humano con su Ultralink}.

Una pequeña explicación, Cuando un Ultralink habla sin estar vinculado o está fuera del Anfitrión como hace Steel con Max a algo habla asi " **Ultralinks sin Vincularse o fuera del Anfitrión** " y cuando está Vinculado habla así y unido al Anfitrión habla asi " **{Ultralinks Vinculado y unido al Anfitrión}** "

- **nombre de Jutsu/Técnicas Turbo**.

Ejemplo de Jutsu:

- **Rasengan (Bola Espiral).**

- **Raikiri (Cortador de Relámpago).**

Ejemplo de Técnicas Turbo:

\- ¡ **Turbo! ¡Je!**

- **¡Poder Turbo!**

 **-Turbo Pulso.**

N/A: no soy dueño de ningún anime/manga o personaje mencionado en esta historia sus derechos pertenecen a sus respetivos autores.

Espero que les guste y me apoyen dándole me gusta o/y comentar.

* * *

 **"N-Makino: El Ultralink del** **Maelstrom** **"**

 **"Capítulo II"**

 **"** **Preparándose para las Finales de los Exámenes Chunin, El ataque a Kiri** **y La Actualización** **"**

* * *

Anteriormente.

* * *

 _-Tienes que pensar que soy un idiota en sólo estar de pie y que te deje hacer todas esas cosas para mí. No se equivoque, voy a estar en las finales de examen Chunin, voy a luchar Hyuga Neji, y cuando lo hago. ¡Su vida terminará ... trágicamente!_ _¡_ ** _Activa turbo! ¡jet_** _!_ _-dijo Naruto antes de que estuviera cubierto de energía y su traje cambio al Modo de Vuelo Turbo o Turbo Jet, disparando a través de la torre, fuera de la torre, en el cielo, y luego a Kami sabe dónde._

 _\- ¿Qué hacemos Hokage-sama? -dijo Kakashi viendo el suspiro de Sandaime Hokage en esta derrota._

 _-Debemos informar a los Concilios ya los Jefes de Clan de esto, también tengo que contactar a Jiraiya y decirle lo que ha ocurrido-dijo el Sandaime Hokage con Kakashi asintiendo con la cabeza._

 _-Hiciste lo que era correcto Hokage-sama -dijo Kakashi mientras el Sandaime sacudía la cabeza con una afirmativa-._

 _-No. Lo que hice fue traicionar a mi difunto sucesor y a su esposa, traicioné todo lo que representaban y mancillé sus nobles intenciones de salvar la aldea ... Pronto ... Konoha pagará el precio por su estupidez-dijo el Hokage antes de caminar y dejando a Kakashi a sus propios pensamientos sobre el asunto._

 _Esto no terminaría bien. Kakashi estaba seguro de ello._

* * *

Presente.

* * *

Naruto estaba volando por todo el lugar, de un país a otro, acercándose a una velocidad tan intensa que, para cuando se oyó el Boom Sónico que hizo sobre un país, Naruto estaba al otro lado del mundo, y estaba haciendo más de ellos. De repente se detuvo en pleno vuelo, el rubio recordó lo que Neji había hecho, lo que el chico había dicho sobre los perdedores que siempre eran perdedores, y decir que el Destino es el Destino. ¡Era una mierda total! Si lo que Neji dijo hubiera sido remotamente cierto, lo que no era, entonces Naruto ni siquiera sería un Shinobi en este momento, y sería un muerto, nadie como todo el mundo deseaba desde su nacimiento.

Bueno ... _casi_ todo el mundo. A Hinata parecía gustarle por él.

Las palabras hicieron enojar a Naruto. Estaba tan enfadado con ese pinchazo, estaba liberando T.U.R.B.O Energía sin control, se formó una tormenta en la parte superior e incluso el suelo comenzó a temblar. Dejando escapar un grito que resonó a lo largo de posiblemente la mitad del mundo oyéndolo, Naruto desató su poder y sintió la necesidad de ventilarlo en algo que merecía la pena. Mirando hacia abajo, simplemente pasó a estar sobre Nami no Kuni, donde también se dio cuenta de que este país en particular tenía a Kirigakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta entre la Niebla), donde Zabuza y Haku eran de allí.

El recuerdo de los dos y sus muertes trajo aún más dolor a su corazón. Naruto había odiado lo que había sido de los dos antes de su encuentro con él, tener que dormir con un ojo abierto, sin saber si Hunter Nin lo mataría en cualquier momento, y todo por no luchar por un Kage enfermo con un disgusto por los linajes. La sola idea de que el Mizukage, sin duda, se riera con la noticia de la muerte de Zabuza y Haku, hizo que la sangre de Naruto hirviera. Esos dos merecían algo mejor que lo que obtuvieron de ese Kage Bastardo y Naruto tenía todas las intenciones de cumplir su venganza hacia el Mizukage. Naruto le daría una Lección al Mizukage... ¡Pero de una Manera Dolorosa!

Volando hacia abajo, Naruto se estrelló en medio de una región no muy lejos de Kiri y sintió la presencia de personas en el área general. Al encontrar a algunos de ellos no muy lejos de su posición, Naruto sintió que estaban en medio de una pelea por el pinchazo, y la sensación de sed de sangre lentamente se abrió paso hacia él. Curiosa, el rubio se dirigió a la lucha, viendo a una mujer pelirroja peleando contra un grupo de Shinobi enmascarado, que Naruto sabía por sus propias experiencias en la Hoja que eran ANBU, y tenía todas las intenciones de matar a esta mujer.

-Patético-dijo Naruto caminando hacia el grupo y todos lo miraban ahora.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? -dijo uno de los ANBU.

\- ¿Sirves al Mizukage? -dijo Naruto al ver a ANBU mirándose mientras la mujer pelirroja entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué quieres saber mocoso? dijo otro ANBU.

-Porque quiero arrancarle el corazón y metérselo por la garganta- dijo Naruto fríamente mientras el ANBU se tensó al oírlo.

-Tienes un Kekkei Genkai, ¿verdad? Prácticamente puedo sentirlo saliendo de ti -dijo el ANBU con la insignia del Capitán en su brazo derecho.

-A juzgar por el tono lleno de odio en tu voz, trabajas para el Mizukage y crees en exterminar a las personas con Kekkei Genkai, No tengo un Kekkei Genkai-dijo Naruto para sorpresa de los Anbus y la mujer y continuo-pero hay una cosa que realmente desprecio, son personas como tú, que odian a los demás por ser diferentes y piensan deberían ser asesinados- dijo Naruto mientras liberando T.U.R.B.O Energía haciendo que los ANBUS retroceda con miedo.

-Monstruo- dijo el capitán ANBU de Kiri.

-No. No soy un monstruo. ¡Soy un Ultralink! -dijo Naruto antes de desaparecer rápidamente y en un instante había borrado el ANBU antes de volverse para mirar a la pelirroja sorprendida.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? -dijo la mujer en estado de shock, temor y miedo.

-Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto y, como tú, tengo algo con el Mizukage que debe resolverse-dijo Naruto al ver a la mujer inclinarse ligeramente y aceptar la mano que le ofreció.

Aunque segundos más tarde, los dos estaban rodeados por otro grupo de Shinobi, pero eran diferentes de los que Naruto acababa de matar, y parecía dispuesto a defender a la mujer en lugar de matarla. Con un simple movimiento de la mano de la mujer, el grupo se puso de pie y bajó las armas, aunque claramente estaban alerta si ese comando cambiaba.

-Mi nombre es Terumi Mei. Lidero la resistencia contra el Mizukage y sus seguidores por algún tiempo ahora. Ha estado intentando matarme durante Meses después de saber que no tenía uno, sino dos líneas de sangre, y no toleraré que alguien como yo esté vivo para oponerse a él-dijo Mei, cuando vio que Naruto estaba impresionado, y tuvo que admitir que el gaki era todo un buscador para alguien de su edad.

Solo podía imaginar cómo se vería unos pocos años más.

-Entonces, te ganaste un poderoso aliado. El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo-dijo Naruto al ver a la mujer sonreírle.

-Antes de continuar esta conversación, Naruto-san, tengo curiosidad sobre cuál es tu razón para querer que el Mizukage esté muerto-dijo Mei mientras Naruto parecía perder toda su alegría.

-Es por culpa del Mizukage que dos personas que respeté tuvieron que abandonar Kiri. ¿Quizás oíste hablar de uno de ellos? Momochi Zabuza-dijo Naruto con el grupo al instante con las armas listas y Mei se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre.

\- ¿Y cómo están Zabuza y su subordinado? -dijo Mei con cuidado mientras sus hombres parecían listos para luchar contra él.

-Ambos están muertos. Haku cayó protegiendo a Zabuza del ataque de Hatake Kakashi y Zabuza de sus heridas antes de matar al traficante que era su empleador-dijo Naruto antes de contarle a Mei lo sucedido, cómo ambos habían sido sus enemigos hasta el final , y cómo fue injusto para ellos morir.

-Ya veo. Al menos Zabuza se vengó por la niña. Pero, ¿por qué culpas al Mizukage por su muerte? -dijo Mei viendo a Naruto negar con la cabeza.

-No entiendes. No culpo al Mizukage por sus muertes. Culpo al Mizukage por hacer todo lo que los llevó a abandonar Kiri y hacer vidas miserables desde entonces. Huyendo constantemente de los Hunter Nin, nunca pudieron respirar tranquilamente y bajar la guardia ni una sola vez podría causar la muerte y vivir de los rastros de la vida solo para sobrevivir. Ambos merecieron algo mejor que eso-dijo Naruto al ver a Mei asentir y una vez más ordenar a sus fuerzas que se retiren.

-Conocí a Zabuza mucho antes de irme. De hecho, podría haberme vendido, pero opté por no hacerlo, y por eso he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo para dirigir a Hunter Nin de Kiri hasta hace poco. El Mizukage se dio cuenta y decidió cavar antes de enterarme de lo que necesitaba para enviarlos después de mí-dijo Mei al ver que Naruto asintió y luego sonrió.

-Bueno, este es tu día de suerte Terumi Mei. ¡No solo el Mizukage no te mata, sino que ahora tiene que lidiar conmigo, y no estoy de humor para ser misericordioso! -dijo Naruto fríamente al final.

-Te creo, pero también necesitas saber que él es un Jinchuriki, y tiene el increíble poder Sanbi (Tres Colas) a su disposición-dijo Mei mientras Naruto enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿El Sanbi? ¿Eso es todo? -dijo a Naruto con Mei, sorprendido por lo despreocupado que era de que el Mizukage era un Jinchuriki.

-Este no es el momento para ser arrogante Naruto-san. El Mizukage es lo suficientemente poderoso sin el poder del demonio, pero con su chakra demoníaco bajo su mando ...-dijo Mei, pero quedó en silencio cuando Naruto desató su poder y mantuvo subiendo más alto que el Sanbi alguna vez fue libre.

-El Sanbi no es nada en comparación con mí poder o el de mi Inquilino. Quieres que la lucha termine y traiga estabilidad a esta tierra ... Puedo hacerlo fácilmente por ti-dijo Naruto, mientras el suelo temblaba, el cielo centelleaba con un rayo , y asustando a los que lo rodeaban.

Y con la misma rapidez, el poder que generó se fue, y todo volvió a calmarse.

-Y ... a cambio de esta generosa acción-dijo Mei recuperando su voz después de unos pocos minutos.

-No mucho. Solo ven los Exámenes de Chunin en Konoha en un mes y díganle que eres el nuevo Mizukage. Puedo decir que vas a ser mucho mejor que el imbécil actual, así que eso es todo lo que yo realmente quiero ahora mismo. Un Kage, que cuidará a todos, y no solo a la mayoría, ya que la mayoría no siempre tiene la razón-dijo Naruto con Mei asintiendo con la cabeza y sabía que ella sabía que quería decir algo más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

-Puedo hacer eso-dijo Mei, cuando lo vio sonreírle y tenía que admitir ...que estaba un poco caliente.

\- ¿Tus fuerzas están listas para una pelea? –Pregunto Naruto y ve a Mei pensar sobre el tamaño de sus fuerzas.

-La mayoría de ellos están listos, pero carecemos del poder para luchar contra el Mizukage, y el número de personas leales a él es aún mayor que el nuestro-dijo Mei con la sonrisa de Naruto creciendo.

\- **{Los Números no son un problema, Jin McGrath peleaba contra mi ejercito de miles el solo y Maxwell también, la única ayuda que tenían era Atksteel}** –dijo Makino.

\- **{Además, solo es un débil Kage con una patética tortuga sobre alimentada y un ejército de cobardes que le temen a lo diferente VS El Gran Kyūbi no Yoko junto a su Jinchūriki y el devorador de mundos ¿Qué hay de temer?}** –Dijo Kyūbi con una sonrisa por la masacre que se aproxima.

\- {tienen razón} –dijo Naruto a sus inquilinos y después le dijo a Mei-Prepara tus tropas, Terumi Mei. La fuerza que necesitas acaba de llegar y lo estás mirando-dijo Naruto antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a Kiri.

-Terumi-sama, ¿estás seguro de que es inteligente confiar en este chico? Sé que es poderoso, pero casi no sabemos nada de él, y el riesgo es muy alto -dijo uno de sus Shinobi.

-Sé que lo es, pero no podemos demorar más, y Yagura tiene que caer ahora. Si no actuamos, la posibilidad de matarlo no sucederá por algunos años más, e incluso entonces tal pelea tiene sus inconvenientes. La única razón por la que no seremos invadidos por aldeas rivales se debe a que nuestro país es un continente en sí mismo y les lleva tiempo llegar con cualquier fuerza importante. Este niño hará el trabajo duro por nosotros y de lo que sentía por su propio poder ...Sinceramente, creo que podemos ganar con él de nuestro lado- dijo Mei, cuando vio al hombre asentir y tuvo que aceptar que el poder del niño era algo que nunca antes había sentido.

-Voy a preparar a nuestras fuerzas-dijo el Shinobi antes de ir a buscar a los demás.

* * *

Kirigakure no Sato: Oficina de Yagura.

* * *

Yagura se sentía incómodo, ya que había sentido que un poder en algún lugar de Nami no Kuni se alzaba de la nada, y era algo fuera de este mundo para él. Para empeorar las cosas, podía sentirlo venir hacia aquí, y se preguntó si era otro Biju que buscaba expandir su territorio. Posiblemente fue, pero este poder se sintió diferente. La energía que desataba era muy diferente al chakra demoniaco de los Bijus, pero era cientos de veces más fuerte y esta se centró en simplemente dirigirse a la aldea, y no cambiaba de rumbo.

-Prepara las defensas de la aldea de inmediato-dijo Yagura, cuando vio que su ANBU asentía y se marchaba para cumplir con sus órdenes.

Tan pronto como dejó los Kiri Anbus, se escuchó una explosión en la puerta y el poder que el Mizukage había sentido antes había vuelto. El sonido de los combates se escuchó en el pueblo, mientras sus Shinobi peleaban contra lo que había llegado hasta aquí, y cuando Yagura llegó a la escena, se sorprendió al ver que era una sola persona. Un chico de cabello rubio, piel bronceada, con heterocromía que llevaba una armadura extraña de colores blanco, negro y azul con unas placas de metal azul y lo más extraño era que tenía una cola de zorro. Este chico estaba golpeando a varios de sus Shinobi a través de los edificios. ¿Cómo podría un niño tener tanto poder dentro de él? ¿Era él también un Jinchūriki? ¿Enviado por su maestro para aplastar la niebla porque tantas pérdidas a lo largo de los años las habían debilitado significativamente? Tal vez. Posiblemente.

-A juzgar por tus ropas, eres el actual Mizukage y el temido responsable del sufrimiento de las personas en este país con Kekkei Genkai-dijo Naruto con Yagura asintiendo con la cabeza.

-lo soy. ¿Quién eres? ¿Eres un Jinchūriki? ¿Un arma enviada por tu Kage para matarme y conquistar Kiri? -dijo Yagura mientras Naruto se limitaba a reír.

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y sí, soy un Jinchūriki como tú. También soy de la Hoja, pero el Hokage no me envió, y no soy un arma-dijo Naruto al ver que los ojos del hombre se ensanchaban un poco.

-Konoha? Por lo que sé, derrotaron a Kyūbi, y como admitiste que eres un Jinchuriki, entonces eso significa que el Kyūbi está sellado dentro de tu cuerpo-concluyó Yagura, ya que tenía sentido, dado cómo los Kyūbi atacaron todos esos años, y eso sería sellado por el Yondaime Hokage.

-Correcto. Desde entonces, he pasado por un montón de mierda debido a las personas idiotas que piensan que saben mejor, y que debería estar debajo de ellos. No por mucho tiempo-dijo Naruto sonriendo a Yagura.

-Entonces tienes la intención de desatar el poder de Kyūbi sobre mí-dijo Yagura con Naruto riendo una vez más.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿No pudiste pensar en algo más? Este no es el chakra de Kyūbi. ¡Este es mi poder! **¡Activa! ¡Turbo!** -dijo Naruto, mientras soltaba un poderoso grito, y disparó su poder haciendo que el suelo se sacudiera a su alrededor.

\- "Este poder. Está más allá de cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes. ¿Qué es el? " -pensó Yagura, mientras recogía su propio poder, más los propios del Sanbi, e intentó igualarlo contra Naruto.

Tristemente para Yagura ... no fue suficiente.

\- ¿Crees que ese demonio en tu intestino te va a salvar? ¡Nada de lo que tengas a tu disposición puede impedirme obtener justicia por las vidas que arruinaste! -dijo Naruto, mientras veía los rostros de Zabuza, Haku e incluso Terumi Mei en su mente sufriendo las manos de Yagura.

-Entonces, ¿Qué pasaría si yo no arruinara vidas como tú crees? Esas personas merecían morir por lo que son. Son fanáticos de la naturaleza con poderes que no pertenecen a este mundo-dijo Yagura, cuando sacó su arma preferida.

-Mira quien lo dice, el que tiene un Bijū un ser que es considerado fuera de este mundo sellado en su cuerpo cree que personas que pueden manipular cosas como el Hielo o que tengan ojos diferentes sean monstruos ¿Sabes lo irónico que es eso? –dijo Naruto y Yagura dio un ataque con su arma hacia Naruto.

[Sountrack: The Raising Fighting Spirit].

Naruto atrapó el arma, la rompió y golpeó a Yagura con un golpe con las manos abiertas que envió al Jinchūriki del Sanbi hacia atrás. Un gran grupo de Kiri Shinobi aparecieron alrededor de Naruto en ese punto, pero su poder era demasiado para ellos, y borró a cada uno de ellos de la existencia. Los que no fueron sorprendidos fueron derrotados por el estilo de lucha de Naruto. Rompía huesos, destrozaba cabezas y estrellaba a otros en los edificios cercanos.

- **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Jutsu Bala Dragón de agua) -** dijo Yagura, cuando soltó un poderoso Jutsu de agua contra Naruto, y se estrelló contra el Chico.

-Gracias. Si bien no me importa una ducha, prefiero tener una en la forma normal o ir a las aguas termales-dijo Naruto, ya que aún no se había movido de su lugar después de que el Jutsu lo golpeó, y se veía algo impresionado por el ataque.

\- ¡Muere! -dijo Yagura, mientras soltaba el chakra del Sanbi contra Naruto, quien esquivaba el chakra demoníaco, y en cambio cargaba a su compañero Jinchūriki por la cabeza.

-¡Tú primero! -dijo Naruto, mientras golpeaba a Yagura en la cara con su rodilla, seguido de un golpe que mando al Mizukage al suelo y finalmente terminó disparando un rayo de T.U.R.B.O Energía que borro toda la zona.

Al descender al suelo, Naruto miró su trabajo, viendo que la aldea había una paliza por la explosión, pero nada un poco de tiempo y el trabajo duro no curaría cuando se reconstruía lo que se había destruido. Soltando un suspiro, Naruto vio a muchos de los Kiri Shinobi que no había lastimado, o había asesinado retrocediendo, temerosos de enfrentarse a un enemigo tan poderoso.

[Sountrack: The Raising Fighting Spirit Fin].

-Lo hiciste-dijo Mei, cuando apareció con sus fuerzas y vio la devastación que Naruto había causado en Kiri.

-Mi objetivo es liberar a Terumi-san-dijo Naruto, mientras inclina su cabeza hacia ella y comienza a salir del pueblo.

-Te veré en los exámenes de Chunin-dijo Mei al ver al chico parado y giró la cabeza para sonreírle.

-Te buscaré allí. Si por casualidad no estoy, supongo que se trató de jugar algo sucio, y no creas nada de lo que el Sandaime te diga ... Mizukage-sama-dijo Naruto y cruzo los brazos, los abrió de manera brusca y dijo- **¡Activa Turbo! ¡Jet!** –dijo Naruto cambiando al Modo Jet y comenzando a volar en el aire, e impactando a muchos de los Kiri Shinobi mientras se despegaban con una raya de energía azul que quedaba atrás.

-Un niño tan fuerte. Algún día, será un hombre aún más fuerte, y cuando eso pase ... lo haré mío- dijo Mei, tal como lo podía ver ahora, y el rubor que se formó en su rostro emparejó el pelo en su cabeza.

-Terumi-sama, Felicidades por ser la nueva Mizukage-dijo uno de los leales subordinados de Mei llamado Ao.

-Gracias Ao, pero ahora no es el momento de la celebración, ya que tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer, y solo un mes para hacerlo antes de que lleguen las Finales del Examen de Chunin-dijo Mei mientras Ao fruncía el ceño en confusión.

-Terumi-sama, Kiri no tiene a ninguno de sus Shinobi participando en las Finales de los Exámenes Chunin, así que no hay necesidad de que asistan, y …-dijo Ao, pero una mirada helada de Mei lo hizo detenerse , y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral.

-Nuestro aliado, que es responsable de tener éxito antes de lo previsto, participa de ellos en un mes, quiero que mi posición de ser el nuevo Mizukage de Kiri sea lo suficientemente fuerte para poder salir del pueblo a verlo y si es no ... acabo de hacer que Naruto-kun te mate-dijo Mei antes de que su rostro se torne de frío a dulce con una sonrisa y salta a la Torre Mizukage mientras Ao solo puede sudar.

\- "¡Espere! Ella dijo que el niño estaba participando en las Finales del examen de Chunin. Entonces, ¿el niño está clasificado como un Genin? ¡Oh, Kami! "-pensó Ao, ya que su Ojo de Byakugan escondido detrás del parche del ojo había sentido ese poder, y la comprensión de que la versión adulta de Naruto sería aún más poderosa provocó escalofrío helado en la columna vertebral del hombre sabiendo cómo esto podría funcionar para él con Mei claramente teniendo pensamientos sobre el chico que un día se convertiría en un hombre.

-Tengo trabajo por hacer-dijo Ao, mientras se movía como si el Kyūbi, y el Shinigami estaban detrás de él.

* * *

Días después: Lugar Desconocido.

* * *

Naruto estaba volando por todas las naciones elementales disfrutando el paisaje que veía, de Kiba a Tsume, de Taki a Iwa, de Mizu a Kumo. Recorriendo por todo el lugar y de vez en cuando creaba un Boom Sónico cuando rompía la Barrera del sonido que agitaba todo por donde iba. Realmente amaba el Modo Jet, la sensación de libertad que tenía cuando volaba era increíble.

\- **{Odio que tener que romper tu burbuja, pero}** –dijo Kyūbi llamando la atención de Naruto- **{¿No tienes que entrenar para patearle el trasero al Hyuga arrogante?}** –pregunto Kyūbi.

\- {tienes razón} –dijo Naruto y aumento la velocidad- {Makino} –dijo Naruto llamando la atención de Makino.

\- **{¿Qué aibō (Compañero)?}** –pregunto Makino.

\- {Puedes crear **Modos Turbo** ¿Cierto?} –pregunto Naruto.

\- **{Claro que puedo ¿Es que tienes una idea?} –** respondio y Pregunto Makino.

\- {Quiero que crees uno que tenga la habilidad de Curar} –pidió Naruto para sorpresa de Makino.

\- **{Lo quieres para curar a esa chica, ¿Cierto?}** –pregunto Makino.

\- {Exacto, lo Quiero para que no tenga que verla sufrir sin poder hacer nada} –Dijo Naruto apretando los puños con frustración al recodar eso.

\- **{De acuerdo lo creare}** –dijo Makino.

\- {Gracias} –dijo Naruto.

\- **{Oigan, no me ignoren así que también estoy aquí}** –dijo Kyūbi llamando la atención del par- **{también tengo sugerencias para** **Modos Turbo** **}** –dijo Kyūbi sintiéndose olvidado.

\- {Ah, lo siento} –se disculpó Naruto y le pregunto – {¿Cuáles sugieres?} –pregunto Naruto.

\- **{de lo** **Modos Turbo** **me di cuenta que falta algo importante}** –dijo Kyūbi y Naruto y Makino Preguntaron.

\- {¿Qué falta? / **¿Qué falta?}** –preguntaron Naruto y Makino.

\- **{Tienen Fuerza, velocidad junto a Agilidad, Sónico, Vuelo, Sigilo, Buceo, Calor, cohete, Capacidad de sobrevivir cualquier lugar (N/A: EL Modo Turbo Nova), Cañón y Espinas}** –dijo Kyūbi mencionando varios modos- **{Pero falta uno defensivo y otro Ofensivo}** –dijo Kyūbi.

\- **{Bien los crearemos después, pero antes tenemos que ir a cierto lugar}** –dijo Makino y tanto Naruto como Kyūbi preguntaron.

\- {¿A Dónde Vamos? / **¿A Dónde Vamos?}** – preguntaron Kyūbi y Naruto.

\- **{a N-Tek y después Industrias Trans Humanas o simplemente ITH}** -dijo Makino para sorpresa de los dos.

\- {¿A N-Tek? ¿No es esa organización Ultra Secreta que se fundó por Jim McGrath junto a Forge Ferrus, Miles Dread y Molly McGrath para detenerte?} –pregunto Naruto.

\- **{Esa misma}** –respondio Makino.

\- **{Por curiosidad ¿Por qué quieres ir ahí?}** –pregunto Kyūbi.

\- **{para agarrar su tecnología y rescatar a los Ultralinks capturados}** –dijo Makino.

\- {Entonces, En marcha} –dijo Naruto y se fue volando hacia las coordenadas que le dio Makino.

* * *

TimeSkip: Ubicación desconocida

* * *

Al llegar al lugar llegaron a un Cañón rocoso. El Cañón era donde estaba la ciudad de Copper Canyon, pero ahora no hay nada más que un gran cañón con piedras que contienen mineral de cobre y un gran desierto. Naruto descendió, aterrizo frente a una montaña y regreso al modo base.

-Makino, ¿Seguro que es aquí? Para mí solo es un desierto sin nada-dijo y pregunto Naruto a Makino.

\- **{Si es el lugar, N-Tek tiene todas sus bases escondidas a plena vista te lo mostrare, Aquí estaba la principal en La Ciudad de Copper Canyon que ahora no hay nada de vida, pero recibo una señal de aquí, eso significa que la base de N-Tek todavía funciona y debería haber dentro una gran cantidad de Tecnología muy avanzada junto a una gran variedad de armas y todos los Ultralinks que N-Tek intercepto y capturo deberían estar aquí}** –dijo Makino y salio del pecho de Naruto. Cuando salio tenía la apariencia que tenía antes de Ultra-Vincularse con Naruto. Después voló hacia el muro, puso una pata/brazo en él y mando una fuerte descarga de energía que destruyo el camuflaje holográfico de la puerta que tenía para ocultarse.

- **ves te lo dije** -dijo Makino frente de la puerta- **Vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer** -dijo Makino y cuando toco la puerta resabio un shock eléctrico que lo electrocuto y despues de la descarga cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Makino! –grito Naruto al ver su amigo caído y fue a recogerlo. Cuando lo agarro este tenía el ojo en espiral y estaba algo chamuscado- ¡Amiguito, despierta! –dijo Naruto agitando a Makino el cual hablo algo hinco rente- ¡Háblame! – dijo Naruto parando de agitar a Makino.

- **EL-El…Cli-Cli-ma…de Ho…y…Se-será…soleado sin-sin-sin…Po-Posibilidades de-de…Llu-Lluvia-** dijo Makino de manera cómica.

\- **{Sele fundió un fusible}** –comento Kyūbi con una gota detrás de la cabeza.

\- {cállate} –dijo Naruto al Kyūbi-Vamos, arréglate-dijo Naruto tocando la pantalla de Makino y accidentalmente movió deslizo el dedo hacia un lado y la pantalla cambio a un icono de una nota musical y sonó música Metálica que asusto a Naruto e hizo a lanzará por accidenté a Makino al aire y Naruto intento atraparlo, pero se le resbalo de las manos e intento atraparlo, pero tampoco funciono y fue así hasta que después de 10 veces de intentarlo la onceaba vez lo logro.

-Fiiuuu-dijo Naruto pasando su mano sobre la frente-casi no lo logre, pero si no mal recuerdo esta cosa es una máquina de guerra, pero ¿Por qué demonios tiene un reproductor de música y de todos los géneros de Música porque tenía que ser metálica? –pregunto Naruto y deslizo su mano para cambiar de modo a Makino, lo siguiente lo sorprendió, estaba recibiendo la transición de una radio.

-La próxima canción la patrocina Akiyama Saori de ÆON Company-dijo la voz del locutor sonando desde Makino y Naruto nuevamente deslizo el dedo y esta vez salio un holograma mostrando la memoria de Makino.

-Oh, el Banco de Memoria de Makino-dijo Naruto y deslizo nuevamente el dedo-Bueno no importa, tengo que volverlo a la normalidad-dijo Naruto pasando el dedo rápidamente cambiando de modo a modo.

- **¡PARA!** -grito Makino- ¡ **Que me estoy mareando**! –grito Makino.

-Ups, Lo siento-dijo Naruto parando y rascándose detrás de la cabeza avergonzado-Cambiando de tema-dijo de repente Naruto- ¿Qué te paso? –pregunto Naruto.

- **Al parecer esta base tiene un campo de energía que no deja entrar a cualquier Ultralink sin autorización o que no esté dentro de una Esfera de Contención, Al parecer** -dijo Makino mientras se limpiaba.

\- ¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¿Forzamos la entrada o Qué? -pregunto Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

- **Eso aremos y te sugiero que eses el** **Modo Turbo Fuerza** -respondio Makino.

-Bueno aquí vamos-dijo Naruto y Makino se acoplo en su pecho y dijo- ¡ **Activa Turbo¡!Fuerza!** –dijo Naruto cambiando de Modo.

El traje cambio ligeramente como en las partes azules de las piernas habían desaparecido y las partes blancas del pantalón cambiaron ligeramente y le salieron unos picos en el área de los costados de los tobillos, el área negra en los muslos había crecido y la parte blanca desapareció y en sus costados aparecieron un tipo de propulsores y que también estaban detrás de los hombros y estas cosas eran hachos en un extremo y puntiagudas y alargadas en el otro, en los brazos el cambio fue casi nulo, lo único que cambio fue la agregación de un punto azul en los costados y los propulsores. Aún tenía a Makino en el pecho y las partes de la armadura azul en el traje, pero ahora tenía unas partes flotando.

Y por último estaba el casco que tenía un visor de color azul cubriendo toda la cara y partes de la armadura azul en él y su cola que estaba meneando de lado a lado (1). Naruto se sentía muy poderoso como para enfrentar a cualquier Bijū incluso el Kyūbi y ganarle, la sensación era muy satisfactoria.

-Me siento muy poderoso-dijo Naruto cerrando y abriendo los puños.

\- { **Hmm, que extraño** } –dijo Makino.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Naruto.

\- **{Es que este modo es diferente al de Max Steel y me recuerda al** **Modo Turbo Titán** **de él}** –dijo Makino recordando cuando peleo contra Max Steel y uso el **Modo Turbo Fuerza** contra él y el **Modo Turbo Titán** que lo pudo vencer.

\- ¿Y qué? No importa que sea diferente-dijo Naruto ignorando ese detalle.

\- **{Tienes razón}** –dijo Makino y después en su pantalla apareció una cara feliz (N/A: Como hace a veces Steel) – **{También eso significa una cosa}** –dijo Makino y Naruto alzo una ceja- { **Que nuestro poder es más fuerte que el de Maxwell y Atksteel como para que su** **Modo Turbo Fuerza** **tuviese que cámbiese su forma para poder adaptarse y contener nuestro poder combinado** } –dijo Makino feliz por haber superado a su peor enemigo.

-tienes razón, nosotros N-Makino supero a Max Steel-dijo Naruto.

\- **{¿N-Makino?}** -pregunto Kyūbi.

-Significa Naruto-Makino, ya que Max y Steel solo combinaron sus nombres ¿Por qué nosotros no podemos? –respondio Naruto, choco su puño derecho con su palma izquierda (1?) y dijo-Bueno a comenzar-dijo Naruto y alzo su puño y dijo- ¡Ora! –dijo comenzando a golpear con sus puños a la puerta aboyándola- ¡Ora! ¡Ora! ¡Ora! ¡Ora! ¡Ora! ¡Ora! –y continuo con un par de golpes consecutivos aboyando la puerta con cada uno de ellos y dijo mientras realizaba el último- ¡Ora! –dijo Naruto al mandar la puerta aboyada a volar lejos.

\- **{¿Ora?}** –pregunto Makino.

-Me gusta cómo suena-respondio Naruto y después pregunto- ¿Qué, no puedo decirlo?

\- **{No importa}** –dijo Makino ignorando eso- **{Tenemos trabajo que hacer}** –dijo Makino y salio del pecho de Naruto- **Haber, Haber ¿Dónde estaban los Ultralinks?** –dijo Makino con una Pata/Brazo en su "Barbilla" pensando y viendo donde ir- **Creo que era por acá** -dijo Makino apuntando a la derecha y yéndose volando.

\- ¡Hey!, Espérame-dijo Naruto siguiendo a Makino.

* * *

TimeSkip: Sala de los Ultralinks.

* * *

Naruto y Makino al entrar a una sala que tenía una pared hecha de compartimientos en forma de Hexágono (N/A: Como un panal de abeja) con una barrera cerrando el compartimiento y que por dentro había unos Ultralinks que estaban dentro de unas Esferas de Contención esperando ser reactivados.

- **Aquí están** -dijo Makino viendo a sus "hijos".

-Así que estos son Ultralinks-dijo Naruto viendo a estos alienígenas Tecno-Orgánicos-Me esperaba unas cosas como tú no unas pelotas de metal-comento Naruto.

- **¡Estúpido!** –Grito Makino a Naruto- ¡ **Están dentro de Esferas Ultralinks no unas simples bolas de metal**! –regaño Makino.

\- ¿Qué cosa? –pregunto Naruto con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y encima suyo había un signo de pregunta.

- **Esferas Ultralinks** -corrigió Makino- **Son Contenedores especiales para transporte de Ultralinks de un mundo a otro, son para meter un Ultralink dentro y dispararlo desde una Nave hacia un planeta. Están diseñadas para soportar la entrada a la atmosfera de un planeta sin dañarse y proteger al Ultralink que contiene** -explico Makino.

-gracias por la explicación, pero ¿Cómo lo sacamos de ahí dentro? –pregunto Naruto rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

- **Usa tu T.U.R.B.O Energía** -dijo Makino.

\- ¿Eh?

- **Dije que uses tu T.U.R.B.O Energía** , **cerebro de chorlito** -dijo Makino y recibió un "Oi" de Naruto- **La T.U.R.B.O Energía daña los dispositivos electrónicos sobrecargándolos y haciendo que exploten, Solo concentra tu energía y libera de golpe en un** **Turbo Pulso** -dijo Makino.

-Okey-dijo Naruto y Makino se acoplo en su pecho- ¡ **Poder Turbo**! –grito Naruto y concentro toda su energía en su cuerpo y comenzó a brillar en una luz azul intensa. Al terminar el brillo ahí estaba Naruto, Con un Aura deT.U.R.B.O Energía azul con detalles de color amarillo que rodea su cuerpo con las partes azules y amarillas de su traje brillando y con un casco (N/A: El del Modo Base de Jim McGrath). Naruto cruzo sus brazos y los extendió de forma tosca liberando un **Turbo Pulso** que daño la habitación y las celdas de contención de los Ultralinks apagándolas.

-Hecho-dijo Naruto y después le pregunto a Makino- ¿Ahora qué hago? ¿Las toco y ya?

\- **{Primero absorbe a los cinco de la esquina izquierda de la tercera línea}** –dijo Makino y Naruto vio a esa posición y vio que las Esferas Ultralinks eran diferentes a las demás (N/A: Como la de Metallak).

\- ¿Por? -Pregunto Naruto.

- **{Esas son las de los Elementors y la de Metallak}** –Dijo Makino- **{Los Cuatro Elementors son Ultralinks clase Omega que son los más fuertes, mientras que Metallak es un Ultralinks Clase Omega que evoluciono en un Megalink que son la versión mejorada y actualizada de los Ultralinks}** –explico Makino.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que absorberlos? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? –pregunto Makino.

- **{Ellos nos darán un aumento de nuestro poder y nos darán la capacidad de controlar el Fuego, Tierra, Agua, Viento, Rayo, Metal y sus derivados como el Hielo o la Lava}** –Contesto Makino.

\- y ¿Cómo los absorbo? –pregunto Naruto.

 **\- {Solo genera T.U.R.B.O Energía y yo are el resto}** –respondio Makino.

-Si tú lo dices-dijo Naruto Y comenzó a generar energía. Makino comenzó a controlar y formar unos "cuerdas" de energía en la espalda de Naruto, las "cuerdas" se alargaron y agarraron a las Esferas las levanto, las abrieron para sacar los Ultralinks y el Megalink, los "cuerdas" regresaron y los acoplaron a los Ultralinks y el Megalink en la espalda de Naruto. Ahora Naruto tenía a los Ultralinks y el Megalink unidos en la espalda (N/A: Como lo que tiene Mega-Elementor en la cabeza).

\- ¿Uh? No me siento diferente-dijo Naruto revisando su cuerpo, pero noto algo extraño, ahora que se daba cuenta también podía ver a través del ojo de Makino y ahora podía por los que tiene en la espalda-Okey, esto se siente extraño-dijo Naruto mareándose por tener tantos puntos de vista diferentes.

* * *

Mindscape de Naruto.

* * *

Ahora la mente de Naruto ya no era una alcantarilla, no ahora era con mucho engranajes y partes móviles que uno encontraría dentro de un antiguo reloj de bolsillo o una torre de reloj, pero había unos seres ahí dentro.

El Kyūbi ya no estaba enjaulado, estaba libre de la jaula, pero con un collar con el kanji de "sello" (封).

Makino había tomado su forma de antes de vincularse con Naruto. Esta forma era voluminosa y musculosa. Su piel es negra con piezas de armadura azules y amarillas que rodean su cuerpo. En su piel, tiene letras que aparecen y desaparecen repentinamente. Su Ultralink se encuentra en la cabeza, que se parece más a un casco, con el mismo ojo Ultralink de color amarillo. Los ojos son amarillos. Detrás de él, tiene unas cuantas piezas flotantes de su armadura azul. Además, tiene una amplia esfera amarilla que se encuentra en su torso.

Ellos ya estaban ahí, pero había 5 nuevos seres.

El primero estaba hecho de roca volcánica y estaba prendido en llamas. Él tiene un orbe rojo en la frente. Tiene un cuerpo musculoso, tres dedos en ambas manos y 2 en cada pie. Su cabeza está recubierta por una gran cantidad de fuego flameante con magma y un orbe rojo en la frente.

El segundo estaba hecho de piedra. También posee unos músculos, pero estos están hechos de roca, unos picos de tierra presentes en pies, brazos, cuerpo, cabeza y su barbilla. Él tiene 3 dedos con unas filosas garras en sus manos y 2 dedos en sus pies. Su tamaño es menor que al de los demás, convirtiéndolo en el más pequeño de todos.

El tercero estaba hecho de pura agua. Tiene los ojos blancos que se asemejan a una pastilla con los bordes más redondos y los dientes punteados azules oscuros. Él tiene un orbe rojo en la frente. Tiene un cuerpo musculoso, tres dedos en ambas manos y 2 en cada pie y aletas en sus antebrazos. Él es el único que tiene una cola.

El cuarto era como los demás, pero su cuerpo era de aire, su cara era más detallada que las de sus hermanos. Tiene los ojos blancos de manera afilada y los dientes puntiagudos. Él tiene un orbe rojo en la frente. Tiene un cuerpo musculoso, tres dedos en ambas manos y 2 en cada pie y estaba volando.

El último tiene estructura grande y muscular. La mayor parte de su cuerpo es de metal plateado y posee partes de oro en sus dedos y pies. A diferencia de los otros tiene una fila de púas puntiagudas y doradas en la espalda. Tiene ojos negros con pupilas rojas y dientes afilados y tiene un orbe rojo en la frente.

Todos los nuevos seres se arrodillaron ante Makino y dijeron.

- **Señor Makino (2?), estamos aquí para servirle** -dijeron todos los Elementors.

- **Señor Makino, ¿Quién es el niño Humano que al lado suyo?** –pregunto Metallak.

- **Este es Naruto, Mi Aibō (Compañero) y Anfitrión** -respondio Makino para sorpresa de los Elementors.

 **\- ¡¿Su Aibō?!** –Gritaron los Elementors.

- **Pero Señor Makino, ¿Cómo es que un** _ **Débil**_ **Humano es** _ **su**_ **Aibō** **?** –pregunto Elementor de Aire, pero rápidamente se calló cuando sintió el Sakki (Instinto Asesino) de Naruto y segundos después fue atrapado por las **Kongō Fūsa (Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina)** y encadenado al suelo. Todos los demás estaban impactados por varias razones, Los Elementors lo estaban ya que Aire que era el segundo más fuerte después de Metallak fuese vencido tan fácilmente, Makino por el despliegue de poder de Naruto y El Kyūbi estaba impactado por esas cadenas.

\- **"Como se esperada de mi Anfitrión"** –pensó Makino con una sonrisa.

\- **"Aire"** –pensaban Los Elementors.

\- **"¡No es Humano!"** –Pensaba Aire asustado de Naruto.

- **O no.…esas putas cadenas de mierda no-** murmuro Kyūbi en un ligero tono de... ¿Miedo?

\- ¿Qué dijiste? –pregunto Naruto acercándose al Elementor de Aire.

\- **¿Disculpe? –** Dijo Elementor de Aire, pero luego se lamentó ya que las cadenas comenzaron a aplastarlo.

-pregunte ¿Qué dijiste? –dijo Naruto.

- **Dije que Cómo es que un** _ **Débil**_ **Humano es el Compañero del Señor Makino** –respondio Elementor de Aire.

\- ¿Y aun te parezco débil? –pregunto Naruto.

\- ¡ **C-Claro que No!** –respondio Aire rápidamente y recompensado, las cadenas se deshicieron y Elementor de Aire quedo libre.

- **Gracias, Naruto-Sama** -dijo Elementor de Aire levantándose y juntándose con sus hermanos.

-Recuerden una cosa-dijo Naruto llamando la atención de Los Elementors-Ustedes solo son una extensión de nosotros, podemos simplemente eliminar sus personalidades y quedarnos sus poderes, pero no lo hicimos y si quieren que siga asi deben obedecernos y servirnos sin dudar-dijo Naruto.

- **Lo recordaremos, Naruto-Sama** -dijeron Los Elementors al unísono.

-Que asi sea-dijo Naruto, Elementor de Agua levanto la mano y cuando Naruto lo vio le pregunto- ¿Qué? -.

- **Naruto-Sama ¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Absorberá el mundo o qué?** –pregunto Elementor de Agua.

-El plan es dominar el mundo y después conquistar otros o absorberlos para aumentar Mi ejército ¿Entendieron? -respondio Naruto.

- **¡SI, Naruto-Sama!** –respondieron los Elementors.

* * *

Fuera del Mindscape de Naruto.

* * *

Después de la "Charla" con los Elementors Naruto comenzó a activar a los Ultralinks. Los Ultralinks activados quedaron impactados cuando vieron vivo a su amo delante de ellos y él dijo.

\- ¡Atención! –dijo Naruto con voz de mando- ¡En Fila! –dijo Naruto y los Ultralinks se ordenaron en filas- ¡Vayan y Busquen a un Anfitrión para después volver aquí! –ordeno Naruto y los Ultralinks colocaron una Pata/Brazo en la cabeza (N/A: El clásico Saludo Militar).

- **¡Por la Gloria de N-Makino!** –dijeron los Ultralinks antes de irse.

* * *

Fuera de la Base.

* * *

Un pelotón de Ultralinks Clase Combatiente de color azul salieron de la base y comenzaron a buscar a algo para Ultra-Vincularse. Momentos después encontraron unos esqueletos de algunos animales y dijeron.

- **Anfitrión encontrado, Comenzando proceso para** **Ultra-Vinculación** -dijeron los Ultralinks y se colocaron frente a los huesos, los huesos comenzaron a flotar, los Ultralinks estaban proyectando unos triángulos azules que comenzaban a retraerse y cubrir los huesos, un brillo azul comenzó a cubrir los huesos y estos estaban cambiando de forma.

Cuando el brillo se apagó dónde estaban los Ultralinks Clase Combatiente había un pelotón de Monstruos. Tienen tres ojos en cada lado de la cabeza, dientes puntiagudos con los caninos más grande que los otros, una cabeza alagada con unos picos detrás y el Ultralink que se encuentra en el centro de su cabeza, de color azul y armadura plateada, con un cuerpo de consistencia musculosa y delgada. Tienen picos en los hombros, con tres grandes garras en cada mano y dos en cada pie y parecían hechos de hueso.

En otro lugar estaba otro pelotón, pero de Ultralink Clase Drone de color naranja, estos encontraron varias especies de reptiles que van de lagartijas o serpientes por toda la zona y estos dijeron.

- **Anfitrión encontrado, Comenzando proceso para** **Ultra-Vinculación** -dijeron los Ultralinks y comenzaron el mismo proceso.

Cuando el brillo termino ahí estaban los Ultralinks vinculados a sus Anfitriones. Estos comparten algunas de las características como los otros monstruos Ultralink, como la cabeza y el tipo de cuerpo, pero son ligeramente diferentes. Tienen tres ojos en cada lado de la cabeza, dientes puntiagudos con los caninos más grandes que los otros y el Ultralink que se encuentra en el centro de su cabeza, de color naranja y armadura gris. Poseen una piel verde escamosa y rayas negras alrededor de los hombros, bíceps, antebrazos y muslos. Tienen cinco picos que salen de sus hombros y varios otros en sus antebrazos, con las puntas con una luz verde. También a diferencia de los otros estos tienen colas.

Otro pelotón de Ultralinks, pero de Clase Aguijón de color Amarillo, estos encontraron montones, pero montones de piedras por la zona y estos dijeron.

- **Anfitrión encontrado, Comenzando proceso para** **Ultra-Vinculación** -dijeron los Ultralinks y comenzaron el mismo proceso.

Cuando el brillo termino ahí estaban los Ultralinks vinculados a sus Anfitriones. Estos comparten algunas de las características como los otros monstruos Ultralink, como la cabeza y el tipo de cuerpo, pero son ligeramente diferentes. Tienen tres ojos de diferente tamaño en cada lado de su cabeza, dientes espinosos donde los caninos son más notablemente y su Ultralink se encuentra en el centro de su cabeza. Sus cuerpos están totalmente constituidos por piedras grises oscuro con un montón de grietas alrededor de su cuerpo y muchas formas irregulares en sus brazos y espalda. También tiene grandes martillos para las manos, que posee la misma textura que el resto de su cuerpo.

En otra parte del desierto un pelotón de Ultralinks Clase Asaltante de color rojo y estos encontraron una colonia de ciempiés para Vincularse y antes de hacerlo dijeron.

- **Anfitrión encontrado, Comenzando proceso para** **Ultra-Vinculación** -dijeron los Ultralinks y comenzaron el mismo proceso.

Cuando el brillo termino ahí estaban los Ultralinks vinculados a sus Anfitriones. Estos eran totalmente diferentes a los anteriores y había 2 tipos.

El primer tipo tienen un cuerpo alargado junto a un exoesqueleto de color marrón con la panza y parte de las patas de color blanco amarillento, el otro extremo de la pata era de color Naranja con marrón. Tenían cinco patas de cada lado, una pinza de color blanco en el extremo de la cola, tenía picos en la espalda. En la cabeza no tenía ojos y solo tenían el Ultralink que se encuentra en el centro de su cabeza. Con grandes colmillos y una pinza en la boca.

El segundo tipo era más grande y mortal. Tenía a cuatro Ultralinks en sus cuerpos, su cuerpo es alargado y de color azul. Tiene aletas dorsales por todo el recorrido de su cuerpo, con partes que brillaban con una luz blanca azulada. Tiene varios ojos, dos antenas, varios colmillos de color naranja, su boca se abría en cuatro partes y por dentro estaban los Ultralinks.

(N/A: Ya sé que es muy repetitivo, pero todos los Ultralinks excepto algunos se comportan exactamente igual y su forma monstruosa tiene una apariencia similar, pero con diferencias claves).

* * *

Dentro de la base: Hangar de Armas.

* * *

Dentro de la Base De N-Tek había un hangar lleno de N-Tek ROCC (N/A: Los Tanques de N-Tek) y un montón de armas diferentes, estos estaban algo oxidados y deterioraros por el paso de los siglos, pero solo era superficial lo que si estaba dañado era el hangar que estaba oxidado, agrietado y tenía musgo por todas partes.

Un pelotón de Ultralinks Clase Furtivo de color Rojo junto a otro de Clase Drone de color Verde entraron al hangar y se fueron a los N-Tek ROCC para Ultra-Vincularse y antes de hacerlo dijeron.

- **Anfitrión encontrado, Comenzando proceso para** **Ultra-Vinculación** -dijeron los Ultralinks y comenzaron el mismo proceso.

Cuando el brillo termino ahí estaban los Ultralinks vinculados a sus Anfitriones. Estos comparten algunas de las características como los otros monstruos Ultralink, como la cabeza y el tipo de cuerpo, pero su cuerpo era de robótico. Estos no tenían los tres ojos en cada lado de la cabeza y solo tenían el Ultralink que se encuentra en el centro de su cabeza y tampoco tenían dientes. Sus cuerpos están totalmente constituidos por metal de color blanco con partes de color verde. También en vez de manos tenían cañones gigantes.

Dentro del mismo hangar un pelotón de Ultralinks Clase Drone de color verde y estos se fueron a las pistolas que había dentro para Ultra-Vincularse y antes de hacerlo dijeron.

- **Anfitrión encontrado, Comenzando proceso para** **Ultra-Vinculación** -dijeron los Ultralinks y comenzaron el mismo proceso.

Cuando el brillo termino ahí estaban los Ultralinks vinculados a sus Anfitriones. Estos comparten algunas de las características como los otros monstruos Ultralink, como la cabeza y el tipo de cuerpo, pero estos eran similares a los anteriores, pero un poco diferentes. Estos sí tenían los tres ojos de diferente tamaño en cada lado de su cabeza, dientes espinosos y su Ultralink se encuentra en el centro de su cabeza. Sus cuerpos están totalmente constituidos por metal de color verde militar con partes de color amarillo. También tenían cañones gigantes en vez de manos.

* * *

Dentro de la base: Otra Habitación.

* * *

Una gran sala están las computadoras de N-Tek y están estaban apagadas y algo deterioradas, pero aun funcionaban. Asi que un pelotón de Ultralinks Clase Furtivo de color rojo entraron dentro e iban a Ultra-Vincularse con las computadoras y antes de hacerlo dijeron.

- **Anfitrión encontrado, Comenzando proceso para** **Ultra-Vinculación** -dijeron los Ultralinks y comenzaron el mismo proceso.

Cuando el brillo termino ahí estaban los Ultralinks vinculados a sus Anfitriones. Estos eran totalmente diferentes a los anteriores. Sus piernas fueron modificadas a otras con partes blancas y verdes (N/A: Los colores estándar de N-Tek) y en su patas ganaron muchos hologramas que parecían patas y al mismo tiempo codificaban información.

[N/A: Todas las Clases de Ultralinks se explicarán en el Número (2)].

* * *

Dentro de la base: Sala Destruida.

* * *

Una sala de Habitación de la base estaba totalmente destruida, con el techo derrumbado, el suelo se había destruido y en su lugar había un mini bosque con varias plantas. El techo se había derrumbado porque 5 meteoritos entraron por el mismo y estaban dispersos por todo el lugar, en los meteoritos había cristales azules que parecían ser diamante.

Un pelotón de Ultralinks Clase Aguijón de color morado entraron a la habitación con 5 Clase Elite de color Azul. Los Ultralinks Clase aguijón escogieron como anfitrión a las plantas y antes de hacerlo dijeron.

- **Anfitrión encontrado, Comenzando proceso para** **Ultra-Vinculación** -dijeron los Ultralinks y comenzaron el mismo proceso.

Cuando el brillo termino ahí estaban los Ultralinks vinculados a sus Anfitriones. Estos eran totalmente diferentes a los anteriores. Los Ultralinks generaron un cuerpo grande hecho del mismo material que su anfitrión. Posee una boca grande y su Ultralink se encuentra en el centro de su frente. Su cuerpo es verde con las hojas puntiagudas y las raíces en el pecho, brazos. Los pies y muslos. Estos tienen manos grandes hechas de raíces con cuatro dedos cada uno y teniendo tres dedos en los pies (3).

Los de Clase Elite escogieron como anfitrión los cristales y antes de hacerlo dijeron.

- **Anfitrión encontrado, Comenzando proceso para** **Ultra-Vinculación** -dijeron los Ultralinks y comenzaron el mismo proceso.

Cuando el brillo termino ahí estaban los Ultralinks vinculados a sus Anfitriones. Estos tienen un aspecto delgado y angular formado por muchas formas triangulares y oblicuas. Todo su cuerpo está hecho de un diamante azulado transparente y sus brazos y piernas termina con bordes afilados. Su Ultralink está situado en su cabeza, protegido por una armadura hecha de diamantes (4).

* * *

Dentro de la base: Con Naruto.

* * *

Naruto estaba caminado por la base hacía una dirección en concreto que Makino le dijo. Minutos después llevo a un almacén que había muchas cosas entre ellas había:

Un jet blanco y gris claro, con partes azules y la vitrina de color azul, tenía un diseño elegante, sigiloso y aerodinámico. Con un par de alas delanteras en forma de V y otras pequeñas en la parte trasera.

Un montón de robos que tienen una apariencia futurística y mecánica, que resaltan los colores blancos, negras, y líneas verdes alrededor de su cuerpo. Éstos tienen pies que terminan en tres dedos y manos que terminan en cuatro, además de tener dos propulsores en su parte trasera y también una parte verde en su frente que tiene su nombre. Su cabeza también tiene una abertura con la forma de un "T" de color verde que resalta sus ojos verdes claros.

Dentro de un Tanque había unos cristales de color azul que emanaban una energía azul muy poderosa que irradiaba una gran vitalidad que hacía que unas plantas crecían cerca suyo y revitalizaba a las creaturas que estaban alrededor.

Había cientos de armas diferentes como: los N-Tek Blaster (N/A: Las Pistolas que usan los agentes de N-Tek), N-Tek Bazuca, la Turbo Espada, Turbo Látigo, Turbo Taladro, Turbo Blaster, El Auto Turbo, Unos trajes para contener T.U.R.B.O Energía de color verde que son tres en total, Uno Morado, Otro Rojo y Por Ultimó uno Verde, los dos primero con el hombro izquierdo de color blanco y el ultimó de color negro con detalles verdes y una "M" en el pecho. Había una tecnología diferente y esta irradiaba una energía maligna y negativa.

Un traje de color negro con detalles rojos, de placas muy estilizadas y rectas con un símbolo como una estrella con los lados izquierdo y derecho alargados, Un ejército de robots plateados, sin cabeza, de tamaño algo grandes y un lente rojo en forma de "Y", Unos aviones con apariencia gótica de color negros y con detalles rojos y por último un dispositivo rectangular negro que estaba brillando con una luz roja y tenía el mismo símbolo que el de la armadura y contenía una energía poderoso, pero con una polaridad opuesta a la T.U.R.B.O Energía.

Una nave alienígena de color dorado claro con partes moradas. Con dos grandes extremos en la parte delantera con unos cañones en los costados y un tipo de propulsor circular dividido en dos partes. Dentro de la nave había un par de cosas como: Una espada de doble filo, con la guarda en forma de "V" de color morado con una línea de color amarillo y un circulo negro con tres más pequeños dentro que son de color azul y estaban brillando. Un rifle alienígena con doble cañón en diagonal con la punta morada, el cuerpo del arma era negro con una armadura morada, Unas pequeñas cápsulas con color negros y amarillos, un tipo de misil morado con partes amarillas y un trio de esperas similares a las de los Ultralinks, pero estas son más puntiagudas, de color negro y lentes de diferente color.

Y también había Seis tanques de contención que teína el nombre de "Elementium", que cada tanque brillaba con una luz de diferente que los demás una de color marrón, otra de color azul, rojo, blanco, plateada y una verde. Los cuales están emanando una energía diferente que reaccionaba con los Elementors que estaban dentro del cuerpo de Naruto, pero el tanque que contenía el de color verde era el más poderoso y esta irradiaba una energía similar a la T.U.R.B.O Energía, pero ciento de veces más poderosa que la de Max Steel y a un nivel similar a la de Naruto.

Al lado de los tanques había otro, pero dentro había una creatura monstruosa. La creatura es musculoso, alto con piel escamosa de color marrón con 3 púas en las piernas y 4 en los brazos, tiene 4 dedos en sus manos, su cabeza tiene 4 pequeños cuernos en la cabeza, los ojos color amarillo cerca de las mandíbulas, su boca esta llenos de dientes hasta en los labios, tiene 3 esferas en la cabeza y ambos bíceps.

V

En el centro estaban unos artefactos diferentes a los demás. unos chips triangulares con un símbolo diferente en cada uno y que estaban en forma de pentágono, cada chip era de diferente color, el Rojo tenía un tipo de "V", el Morado uno que parecía una corneta sonando, el Amarillo una Shuriken, el Azul un engranaje grande y otro pequeño y el verde son cuatro círculos con un pico cada uno. Unos pentaedros de color azul oscuro con marcas de color azul claro. Unos cristales verdes hechos de energía solidificada. Un par de hélices hechas de cristal, uno era azul y otra roja. Unas placas de metal de forma extraña con un diseño en ellas, un tipo de artefacto en forma de pentaedro, el armazón era plateado con los bordes interiores blancos y el cristal de dentro azul y había otra más pequeño dentro.

[N/A: Todo esto se explicará en el número (5) y comienza desde la V mayúscula que está arriba].

Y en el centro estaba una espera tecnológica que estaba compuesta de pentágonos con hexágonos que brillaba de una luz blanca azulada y generaba unos hexágonos alrededor suya.

\- **{¿Soy solo yo que se siente atraído por esos tanques?}** –pregunto Elementor de Tierra a sus hermanos.

\- { **No eres el único** } –respondieron los Elementors.

- **{La de color verde se siente como la** **T.U.R.B.O Energía de Jim McGrath y Maxwell McGrath, pero mucho más poderoso** **}** –dijo Makino analizando los Seis tanques de contención- **{Naruto}** –llamo Makino a Naruto.

\- {¿Qué?} –Naruto respondio.

- **{Ve a la computadora y busca todo lo relacionado con esos tanques** **de** **contención}** –dijo Makino.

-Yes, Ay Sir-respondio Naruto con un saludo militar.

Naruto fue a la computadora, vio cientos de botones diferentes y comenzó a presionar botones al azar, pero fue mala idea ya que por error activo los N-Tek ROCC y estos comenzaron a disparar destruyendo una parte de la base.

-Ups-dijo Naruto.

\- **{Estúpido}** –dijeron todos los inquilinos de Naruto.

-Hey, es la primera vez que uso está cosa-contesto Naruto y volvió a presionar botones. Después de un rato de presionando botones Naruto se cansó y grito.

\- ¡Al Diablo con esto! –grito Naruto frustrado-Ya me cansé de tratar de prender esta cosa, probablemente no funciona ¡Pedazo de Chatarra Oxidada! –dijo Naruto y Pateo la computadora, pero al parecer eso la prendió.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Funciono? –pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

\- { **Sorprendentemente si** } -–dijeron todos sus inquilinos.

\- **{Naruto}** –llamo Makino a Naruto.

\- {¿Qué?} –pregunto Naruto.

- **{Busca toca la información sobre todo lo que está aquí dentro}** –ordeno Makino.

\- {Soy tu Compañero, No tu súbdito sin cerebro como los Elementors} –replico Naruto.

\- **{Hey}** –gritaron molestos los Elementors.

\- { **Me disculpo, Nunca había tenido un compañero, solo súbdito sin cerebro como esos** } –se Disculpó Makino.

\- **{Hey}** –gritaron de nuevo los Elementors.

-No importa-dijo Naruto-Pero si vas a darme una orden me trates como tu segundo al mando y no me compares con ellos-dijo Naruto.

\- **{Hey}** –otra vez gritaron los Elementors.

Ignorado a los Elementors Naruto comenzó a buscar en la base de datos información sobre estas cosas.

* * *

TimeSkip: Minutos Después.

* * *

-Lo encontré-dijo Naruto y comenzó a leer el archivo-Proyecto Elementium _: "Después de haber estudiado y experimentado con los Elementors"_ -iba leyendo Naruto, pero fue interrumpido por que los Ultralinks en su espalda comenzaron a Brillar y en la espalda superior de Naruto salieron cinco cabezas (N/A: las cabezas son como las de Mega-Elementor, pero estas eran de cada Elementor) y ellos gritaron.

\- **¡¿Hicieron que cosa?!** –Gritaron los Elementors saliendo de la espalada de Naruto.

-Ejem-dijo Naruto llamando la atención de ellos- ¿Podían quitarse de encima mio? Trato de leer-Dijo Naruto Enojado y básicamente dando una mirada diciendo "Obedecen o Pagaran".

- **Perdón** -gritaron los Elementors Asustados y volviendo dentro de Naruto.

-Cómo iba diciendo, " _Logramos analizar y recrear sus habilidades de interactuación con el ambiente para crear Cinco Isotopos que_ _interactuar con los elementos del ambiente y ayudar al planeta con los problemas ambientales y hacer el mundo un lugar mejor. Cada Isotopo fue diseñado para un propósito diferente, El de Fuego fue hecho limpiar la contaminación en el aire producida por las erupciones volcánicas y en absorber el calor de la atmosfera, El de Agua para purificar las aguas contaminadas del mundo y absorber toxinas que pueden dañarla, El de Tierra para limpiar las sustancias químicas en la tierra y fertilizar la misma para futuras plantas_ _, El de Aire_ _para absorber el dióxido de azufre, ácido sulfúrico, dióxido de nitrógeno, limpiar el aire del humo y de la radiación atómica y reparar el deterioro de la capa de ozono. Y el de Metal para restaurar metales oxidados para volverlos a usar, mejorar la calidad del y limpiar las impurezas de los mételas_ "

" _Los 5 Isotopos al unirlos comienzan a trabajar unidos, y como unidad son mucho más versátiles pudiendo interactuar con todos los ambientes, sin embargo, su poder combinado los hace inestables, Por eso crearon otro para contrarrestar el efecto y estabilizar el compuesto, sin embargo, el Sexto Isotopo sólo los hace más volátiles y que se descontrolen, por eso el Proyecto Elementium se cánselo y se guardaron los Isotopos en la base principal y se destruyó el Sexto para evitar problemas a largo plazo_ " –dijo Naruto.

\- **{¿Pero ¿qué pasa con el sexto contenedor? ¿Si se destruyó el Sexto que hay dentro del otro tanque?}** –pregunto Elementor de Aire.

-A eso voy-dijo Naruto buscando más información-Bingo. El sexto contenedor contiene un nuevo tipo de T.U.R.B.O Energía llamada "Turbo Verde". Esta se creó cuando Max alcanzo sus límites generando grandes cantidades de T.U.R.B.O Energía gracias a Terrorax, quien lo torturó para ganar una parte de su energía y crear su propia versión llamada Energía Terrorífica, que esa energía actúa lo contrario de la nueva energía verde.

Esta es más más potente que su predecesora en el punto de que Atksteel no sea capaz de controlarla, ni siquiera los trajes Connect-Tek podían contenerla. Para poder usarla se desarrolló un nuevo tipo de tecnología llamada Steel-Tek-dijo Naruto leyendo la información relacionada.

 **\- {Y la creatura extraña} –** Pregunto Metallak.

-Es un Clon de un Villano de Max Steel llamado "Bio-Constrictor" y este fue nutrido por el Elementium para recrear a Elementor, pero de una forma orgánica y sin tecnología por eso su nombre "Elementor", que al igual que el original este también es capaz de controlar los elementos de la naturaleza-dijo Naruto.

\- **{¡Espera un segundo!}** –comenzó a decir Aire- **{Esa cosa es básicamente un clon de nosotros, pero orgánico** } –seguido por Metal, después por Agua, seguido por Tierra y finalizo Fuego.

\- **{Resumiéndolo, Si, Si lo es}** –respondio Makino.

-Ugh, Esa cosa es monstruosa, pero genial-dijo Naruto viendo a Elementor 2º.

- **{Ahora busca sobre los cristales azules extraños}** –pidió Makino.

-Yes, Ay Sir-respondio Naruto y en un rato lo encentro.

-Se llama "Morphosos". Un mineral alienígena encontrado en meteorito que se estrelló en una isla remota de Sudamérica, El mineral tiene propiedades similares a la T.U.R.B.O Energía, aunque su poder es inferior este tiene unas habilidades a un grado mayor que las de la T.U.R.B.O Energía. Se conoce que los cristales de Morphosos, procedentes del Cometa que se estrelló en esa isla hace eones, tienen habilidades tanto curativas, como potenciadoras, todo basado en el proceso de "extraer y transformar". Estos son capaces de curar los más grandes daños biológicos, Pero también tienen la capacidad de potenciar, a algún elemento Biológico, por Ejemplo, a una rata de laboratorio, quien, al fusionarse con un fragmento, adquirió, Supe fuerza, durabilidad y la capacidad de extraer y transformar como el villano de Max Steel Extroyer-dijo Naruto leyendo el archivo.

\- **{Ahora las armaduras}** –dijo Makino y Naruto encontró todo lo relacionado con esos trajes.

-Las armaduras son llamadas Steel-Tek. Fueron fue hecho para adaptarse a la nueva T.U.R.B.O Energía Verde.

Las armaduras son capaces de aprovechar el nuevo tipo de energía para transformarse en modos turbo y obtener condiciones sobrehumanas, al igual que su predecesor-dijo Naruto leyendo el archivo.

\- **{Ahora sigue la extraña tecnología de allá}** -dijo Makino y Naruto encontró todo lo relacionado con esa tecnología.

-La armadura negra fue usada por Miles Dread para absorber T.U.R.B.O Energía a través de su pecho y almacenarla para uso posterior.

Los Robots son llamados "Dread Naughts". Son un grupo de robots diseñados por Miles Dread y trabajaban como su ejército personal, causando caos y estragos para N-Tek.

Los aviones de combate o normalmente llamados "THI Airships" y son aviones de combate que son construidos, poseídos y utilizados por Miles Dread, Jasón Naught y THI. Fueron creados para robar Ultralinks que fueron enviados por Makino.

El último dispositivo no tiene nombre, pero fue creado por Miles Dread para robar la T.U.R.B.O Energía, pero cuando fue utilizado este se quedó atascado en el pecho de Miles. Debido a eso, Miles necesitaba T.U.R.B.O Energía para sobrevivir- dijo Naruto leyendo el archivo.

\- **{Ahora sigue la nave de allá}** -dijo Makino y Naruto encontró todo lo relacionado con esa nave.

-La nave se llama "Ven-Geance" y es una nave espacial utilizada por Ven-Ghan que dentro lleva su arsenal de armas

Por dentro lleva la espada de Ven-Ghan que es el arma firma de junto con su cañón láser. La espada es muy poderosa en el momento de ser capaz de volar un Makino Deployer con un solo ataque. Puede generar un campo eléctrico alrededor de su hoja para desvincular Ultralinks de sus anfitriones.

Un cañón láser que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribar a grandes y poderosos adversarios Ultimate-Elementor en un solo disparo.

Unas pequeñas capsulas que Contienen agujeros de gusano portátiles que también están vinculados a los contenedores para detener otras cosas una vez atrapados en su interior.

Un par de misiles buscadores de gravedad que pueden localizar la gravedad de un objeto o ser para posteriormente rastrearlo, provocando una explosión masiva que fue capaz de desactivar temporalmente CYTRO. También son muy rápidos y pueden viajar a través de portales aleatorios generados por el aire.

Y por último están Las Esferas de Contención. Que son Esferas Ultralink modificadas para ser usadas para contener a sus prisioneros de Ultralink o como armas. Estas esferas son capaces de sentir otros Ultralinks y llevar a ellos y son muy resistentes y pueden almacenar los Ultralinks capturados-Dijo Naruto y comenzó a buscar nueva información.

-y por Ultimo está la Tecnología de una raza llamada Sentient que Jim McGrath encontró en uno de sus viajes. Estos objetos se llaman:

Chips Sentient: Un Chip Sentient es un tipo de chip especial triangular que sirven para actualizar, mejorar y activar ciertos vehículos o transformarlos en una versión mejorada del mismo.

Llaves de Batalla: Son un artefacto hecho de Cristales de Hadron y fabricados por los Sentient Azules. Fueron diseñadas para abrir y cerrar unos portales a unas dimensiones llamadas "Zonas de Batalla"

Registro de datos: Son pentaedros especiales que contienen toda la información e historia de esta raza.

Cristales de Hadron: Un Cristal Hadron es un tipo especial de cristal que se encuentra en el mundo natal de los Sentient Azules. Se solidifica la energía de Hadron en forma cristalina para su almacenamiento y creación de artefactos como las Llaves de Batalla.

Cristales de doble hélice: Los cristales de la doble-hélice eran un artefacto de gran alcance que fue creado por un Sentient Azul llamada Sage usando un cristal rojo de Anti-Materia y un cristal azul de Hadron, que orbitan alrededor del uno al otro.

El Fusor: La vaina binaria de fusión, apodada Fusor este permite fusionar tecnología o/y vehículos para crear un vehículo híbrido con capacidades adicionales o algo totalmente nuevo y mejor

Lo que está en el centro se llama Connect-Tek. Es un arma revolucionaria diseñada por Jim McGrath. El dispositivo fue creado sobre la base de la tecnología alienígena de Steel y fue capaz de crear prácticamente todo lo que una persona podía pensar, como armas, armaduras y otros tipos de objetos.

El Connect-Tek se inspiró en la tecnología alienígena de Steel. Dentro de la cáscara, hay una matriz que, cuando se carga con algún tipo de energía (por ejemplo, la T.U.R.B.O Energía), consigue la habilidad de conectar piezas tecnológicas, configurando y reconfigurando esas piezas para crear nuevas armaduras, de manera similar a cómo funcionan los modos Turbo de Max. El Connect-Tek puede adaptarse a las necesidades de los usuarios, adaptándose a lo que piensan que son o lo que quieren-Dijo Naruto.

\- {¿Están pensando lo mismo que yo?} –pregunto Naruto a sus inquilinos.

\- **{Si/No}** –respondio todos menos Elementor de Tierra.

\- **{No eres la mejor manzana del árbol ¿Cierto?}** –dijo Kyūbi.

\- **{¿Qué significa eso?}** –pregunto Elementor de Tierra.

\- **{Significa que de nosotros eres el más estúpido}** –respondio Elementor de Aire y recio un "Oi" de Elementor de Tierra.

\- **{Volviendo al tema principal}** –dijo Makino- **{Es un buen plan, ya que con toda esta tecnología y recursos podríamos hacernos aún más fuertes}** –dijo Makino.

-Yosh, A comenzar-dijo Naruto chocando los puños.

Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia los Chips Sentient, agarro los cinco, fue hacia el Turbo Carro y los coloco en él. Al momento de hacerlo Naruto mando una descarga de T.U.R.B.O Energía y el Auto Turbo comenzó brillar y a actualizarse. Cuando el brillo termino el auto había cambiado totalmente.

El auto nuevo tiene forma alargada, afilada y de alta tecnología, tiene como dos cornetas fuertes que están abajo, su color mayormente es de color blanco y unas líneas azules, el vidrio de la cabina es de color morado y es más ancho hacia atrás, tiene las ruedas sin guardafangos y de color negro, tiene unas rejillas adelante y a los lados, tiene cuatro luces, dos a cada lado. (N/A: El SonicSlash de Hot wheels Battle Force 5, pero con azul en vez de morado).

\- ¡Esto si es un auto! –dijo Naruto viendo su nuevo Turbo Móvil y tomo los Chips Sentient del auto y se lo coloco en el pecho en forma de pentágono. Los Chips Sentient se activaron y se fusionaron en la armadura. Cada Chip estaba en una posición diferente, el amarillo en la mano derecha, el morado en la mano izquierda, el azul en la parte superior del muslo izquierdo, el verde la parte superior del muslo derecho y el rojo estaba en la base de cuello de Naruto.

\- **{Ahora absorbe los Isotopos, el cristal de Morphosos y la T.U.R.B.O Energía Verde}** –dijo Makino.

Naruto se acercó a los tanques, genero una espada de energía en su brazo (N/A: Como Hace Krytus de Hot wheels Battle Force 5) y dio un corte diagonal que mando una hoja de T.U.R.B.O Energía que corto los tanques de los Isotopos y del cristal de Morphosos que este cayó al suelo. Cuando los tanques se cortaron de estos salieron un tipo capsula de vidrio que contenía el Isotopo. Naruto genero un hilo de T.U.R.B.O Energía en cada dedo de la mano derecha y tomo las capturas de vidrio y con la izquierda formo un látigo que tomo el Cristal de Morphosos.

Al agarrar las capsulas (N/A: Que por cierto son iguales a las que uso Jet en Max Steel: La Alianza Monstruosa, pero del tamaño para almacenar 1 litro) Naruto las abrió todas y dijo.

-Hasta el fondo-dijo Naruto comenzó a beber los Isotopos uno por uno, cuando termino de beberlos tiro al suelo las capsulas.

\- **{¿Qué sientes?}** –pregunto el Kyūbi.

-Nada, además esas cosas estaban ricas-dijo Naruto y después en su cuerpo sintió un cambio, que se sentía unido a la naturaleza misma y que tenía el poder para cambiarla a su gusto. Naruto levanto una mano y la tierra misma se estremecía y levanto la otra mano y el cielo junto a los vientos obedecían sus órdenes

-ahora tengo el poder de controlar la naturaleza misma-dijo Naruto.

\- { **Más tarde probaras tus nuevos poderes, pero ahora sigue el Morphosos** } –dijo Makino.

-Ok, Espero que esta cosa funcione-dijo Naruto y antes de hacer algo Elementor de Agua dijo.

 **\- {Naruto-Sama ¿Puedo sugerirle algo?}** -pregunto Elementor de Agua

\- ¿Qué? –pregunto Naruto.

\- **{Que antes de implantarse el Morphosos deje un fragmento para después cultivarlo}** –respondio Elementor de Agua y Naruto alzo una ceja.

\- ¿Cultivarlo? Esta cosa es un mineral no una planta ¿Cómo se supone que lo cultive? –pregunto Naruto.

\- **{Simplemente use su T.U.R.B.O Energía para reunir las partículas de Morphosos que hay en el aire y después condesarlas alrededor del fragmento que actuara como el catalizador y este forme un nuevo cristal** } -respondio Elementor de Agua.

-Es una buena idea-dijo Naruto y quebró un pequeño pedazo del Cristal. Justo después agarro el cristal (N/A: Que, por cierto, este tiene la misma forma que los de Final Fantasy), Makino se desacoplo del torso de Naruto y se clavó el Cristal de Morphosos en el pecho, el cual entra en su cuerpo y se fusiona con su corazón.

\- **{¡Estúpido, Mira lo que has hecho ¡destruiste tu propio corazón!}** –grito Kyūbi e intento reparar el daño que Naruto provoco sobre su propio corazón, pero vio que no había nada que reparar ya que el cristal había sustituido su corazón y el cristal de Morphosos estaba aumentado de tamaño y comenzó a fragmentarse en pequeños pedazos y estos se estaban dispersando por todo el cuerpo de Naruto.

-Mmmm, No me siento muy diferente que digamos-dijo Naruto cerrando y abriendo las manos y vio algo diferente en su traje, tenía espinas de cristal en los antebrazos, dos en la altura de los hombros y 2 debajo de los omoplatos, en las manos y pies tenía garras de Morphosos (N/A: Como las de Extroyer T-Rex) y su ojo azul se volvió del mismo tono que el Morphosos y estaba brillando de una luz azul producida por el Morphosos que había dentro de su ojo y la T.U.R.B.O Energía que emanaba de cada molécula de su cuerpo.

\- **{¿Sabes que eres un estúpido cierto?}** –pregunto Kyūbi- **{Hubieras muerto si eso no hubiera funcionado}** –dijo Kyūbi.

-Bueno si algo hubiera pasado tengo al Gran Kyūbi no Yoko para curarme-Respondio Naruto.

\- **{JA, JA, JA, Muy gracioso}** –dijo sarcásticamente Kyūbi rodando los ojos.

-Gracias-respondio Naruto sonriendo.

\- **{Dejen las payasadas}** –dijo Makino.

\- ¿Entonces que sigue? –pregunto Naruto.

\- **{¿Cuál es mi lema?}** –pregunto Makino.

-Absorber y Expandir, no veo que eso-iba diciendo Naruto, pero paro y se dio cuenta de lo que significa-Oh, ya entiendo-dijo Naruto sonriendo y chocando los puños.

-Yosh, Ahora a actuar como un Verdadero Ultralink-dijo Naruto y cruzo los brazos y después los abrió de manera brusca y Grito- **¡Activa Turbo! ¡Absorción!** –grito Naruto y genero una cúpula de energía con pequeños Pentágonos (3?) azules y amarillos, generando "cuerdas" de T.U.R.B.O Energía agarrando toda la tecnología, desmantelándola, botando las partes inútiles o sobrantes y absolviendo los componentes útiles.

Remplazando partes de su cuerpo como uno o dos órganos, todos sus nervios fueron remplazados por unos nuevos, pero Techo-Orgánicos y estaban hechos de los viejos nervios mesclados con nanotecnología, sus glóbulos blancos y rojos fueron remplazados por Nano-sondas (N/A: Como las que tiene el Max Steel original, pero de color azul y amarillo) que hacían las misma funciones que los glóbulos blancos y rojos y también tienen una función de que si el cuerpo de Naruto es dañado estos usaran el Morphosos que contienen y el chakra Yang para reparar el daño, sus músculos fueron rehechos y mejorados para hacerlo más fuerte de lo que ya era y se mesclaron con la nanotecnología para hacerlos aún más fuertes, su esqueleto fue recubierto de un metal especial.

Este metal es una mescla de Metal de Chakra que tiene la capacidad de absorber chakra y este también adquiere las características del Chakra del usuario mediante el Flujo de Chakra, pudiendo adquirir de la misma forma capacidades únicas al unirse con Chakra Elementa, junto a la aleación alienígena de Makino, el Metal Sentient que estaba dentro Registro de datos y también de Morphosos, creando asi un nuevo metal que absorbe chakra y T.U.R.B.O Energía, como el Metal contiene nanotecnología se puede auto-reparar y si revise un Ninjutsu, Genjutsu o NinTaijutsu (Técnicas de Cuerpo Ninja) este absorbe el Chakra de la técnica para anularla y haciendo cualquier Jutsu a base de Chakra totalmente inútil. Además de absorber toda la tecnología de N-Tek también absorbió unos cuantos Ultralinks para mejorar sus propios poderes y obtener algunos nuevos.

No solo el cuerpo de Naruto cambio si no también su mente, Makino además de consumir planetas también absorbía el conocimiento de cada ser del planeta para mejorar de su propio sistema operativo y hacerlo aún más inteligente de lo que ya era. El antiguo anfitrión de Makino que era su creador era un científico alienígena que tenía un conocimiento de Biología, Ingeniería Robótica, Metalurgia y Bio-Ingeniería era tan grande que creo un ser Tecno-Orgánico que podían vincularse con objetos o seres vivos para asi asimilarlos y mejorar sus habilidades, con solo un deseo de absorber y expandir, el Primer Ultralink, Makino.

Cuando Makino absorbió al científico alienígena también obtuvo todo su conocimiento para asi crear su propio ejército de Ultralinks, con los Registro de Datos Sentient tenía un conocimiento increíble, pero había cientos de estos bancos de datos pentagonal para absorberlos, asi que uso el Fusor para fusionar todo los Registro de Datos en unos solo y unirlo a su cerebro, cuando lo unió este se trasformó en un pentaedro como el de los Blue Sentient y adquirió todo el conocimiento de los Sentient junto a la del universo y la cantidad de información era de miles de eones (N/A: Por si no saben, un eón va desde 500 millones de años hasta 3500 millones de años). También adquiero ADN Sentient y algunas de sus características como:

Su larga vida (N/A: Para darse una idea 21 millones de años en edad humana son como 21 años humanos), capacidad de absorber energía, puede descomponer todas las moléculas de su cuerpo y meterlo en el pentaedro que está en su cabeza para hibernar y recargar energía o sanar heridas para después reconstruir su cuerpo al 100% de su capacidad, capacidad de crear armas blancas (cuchillos, espadas, sierras) o generar Kunai o Shuriken para después lanzarlos y ahora puede formar vehículos alrededor de sí mismo o absorber su Turbo Auto para despues sacarlo cuando quiera.

El cambio físico fue que ahora tenía marcas negras en todo el cuerpo excepto la cara (N/A: Como las de Krytus) que brillaban de color rojo cuando se enojaba. Ahora Naruto era un tipo de ciborg o Bio-Androide, Con ADN Humano y ADN Sentient rojo y azul.

La armadura de Naruto también se actualizo, ahora estaba hecha del mismo metal especial que tenía Naruto en su cuerpo, dándole a la armadura una defensa impenetrable con capacidad de anular Ninjutsu y Genjutsu. Con la actualización obtuvo nuevas habilidades como: Capacidad de generar cualquier tipo de arma, Absorción de armas para integrarlas a la armadura, Capacidad de adaptarse al ambiente, Resistencia al frio extremo y al calor extremo, Capacidad para analizar tecnología o seres orgánicos, programa de adaptación que se usa durante el combate para analizar los Patrones, el Ritmo, Debilidades y las Técnicas del oponente para poder anularlas, direccionarlas hacia otro lado o copiarlas.

El traje también se actualizo, ahora la armadura azul de Makino cambio su forma. Ahora tenía de estas partes sobre los hombros, estas son alargadas que llegan de la parte de atrás hasta la de adelante y están flotando, otras partes de la armadura azul sobre el pecho, partes pequeñas sobre la espalda. En la parte inferior de Los guantes poseen tenían una placa de la armadura azul que tenía dos óvalos que brillaban de una luz azul y los guantes emanaban constantemente T.U.R.B.O Energía y tenían un tipo de "Aleta" en ellos, en los costados tenia partes de la armadura azul sobre ellos dos de cada lado. En las piernas tenia tiras de la armadura cubriéndolas, en los lados del pecho tenía cuatro luces brillantes de color amarrillo dos de cada lado y aun tenia a Makino en el pecho. El taje que tenía debajo de la armadura había cambiado, el traje es casi totalmente negro con partes como los hombros o las rodillas de color blanco y las partes azules del traje habían desaparecido casi por completo y aun tenia los Núcleos de los Elementor en la espalda (6).

-Hmm? El traje turbo cambio-dijo Naruto viendo su nuevo traje, Makino salio de su pecho y comenzó a ver revisar el nuevo traje turbo de Naruto.

- **Tienes razón** -dijo Makino viendo el nuevo traje turbo.

-ahora a entrenar para ver mis nuevas habilidades-dijo Naruto y se fue caminando hacia la cámara de entrenamiento.

\- "Neji, Pronto muy pronto pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Hinata-Chan" – pensó Naruto.

* * *

Bueno aquí termina el capítulo de más de 13000 palabras espero que les guste, comenten sugerencias o que les gusto del capítulo.

(1?) esa accion tiene un nombre? Por que si lo tiene me podrian poner el nombre en un comentario.

(2?) Deberia poner Makino-Sama o simplemente Señor Makino?

(3?) Los Ultralinks Normales generan Triangulos y Steel Genera hexagonos, mientras que N-Makino genera Pentagonos.

(1) El traje es el del Modo Turbo Titán, pero de tamaño normal, con las modificaciones mencionadas y de tamaño humano.

(2) Los Ultralinks están divididos en diferentes subespecies, cada una de las cuales se caracteriza por una característica marcada, como una habilidad o parte del cuerpo. Por ejemplo, el nombre de Ultralink Clase Aguijón se basa en el aguijón que tienen en su cuerpo.

Ultralink Clase Sigilo: son una de las especies más comunes que se ven en la invasión de Ultralinks. Como su nombre lo sugiere, su estrategia principal es usar el modo oculto para confundir al adversario.

Ultralink Clase Aguijón: Son Ultralinks complicados y rápidos, y usan esas habilidades para engañar al oponente.

Ultralink Clase Drone: se caracterizan principalmente por su baja inteligencia, aunque son más rápidos que otros Ultralinks.

Ultralink Clase Peleador: Son considerados los soldados de la invasión de Ultralinks, ya que son muy comunes. Son famosos por su velocidad, especialmente la versión roja.

Ultralink Clase Asaltante: Son Ultralinks muy raros, generalmente no se ven en todas las Invasiones. Sin embargo, están "de humor para pelear" pueden ser muy peligrosos.

Ultralink de Elite: son la versión más rara de todos los Ultralinks; capturar estos son un gran problema. Son altamente agresivos y pueden ser muy peligrosos en las batallas, cuando están vinculados con un anfitrión.

Modelo Omega: Es la Clase de Steel, X376 y el Ultralink de Extroyer. En su forma de monstruo, son totalmente diferente sa otros Ultralinks, Ya que los Elementor son todos Modelo Omega, y no son presentados por los Ultralinks vistos en sus frentes, pero solo se ven como un orbe rojo.

(3) Son idénticos al Ultralink llamado Chomp Link.

(4) Son idénticos al Ultralink llamado Prims Link.

(5) Cada Ultralink apareció en la serie solo búsquenlos como: El de rocas como Rock-Link, el de hueso Bone-Link, el que se fusiono con la computadora de N-Tek búsquenlo como N-Tek Link, el de pistolas Gun-Link, el Lagarto Lizard-Link, el de Tanque como Tank-Link, y los dos últimos como Centipede-Links y Worm-Link

(6) El modo Turbo Aniquilación versión Maxwell, pero con las modificaciones mencionadas.


	3. Chapter 3

Notas:

* * *

En este capítulo me ayudo mi buen amigo y Co-Escritor Kevin4491.

 **Invitado** **1** : Y te lo dare.

 **TXPOK2460** : No puedo creo que pase.

 **bladetri** : XD.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-habla humano.

-¨pensamiento humano¨.

- **habla de Ultralink/Megalink/invocación/Bijū**.

-¨ **pensamiento de monstruo/dragón/invocación/Bijū** ¨.

\- **{Comunicación de Bijū con su Jinchūriki o de Ultralink con su anfitrión}**.

\- {Comunicación de Jinchūriki con su Bijūo de Humano con su Ultralink}.

- **nombre de Jutsu/Técnicas Turbo**.

Ejemplo de Jutsu:

- **Rasengan (Bola Espiral).**

- **Raikiri (Cortador de Relámpago).**

Ejemplo de Técnicas Turbo:

\- ¡ **Turbo! ¡Je!**

- **¡Poder Turbo!**

 **-Turbo Pulso.**

N/A: no soy dueño de ningún anime/manga o personaje mencionado en esta historia sus derechos pertenecen a sus respetivos autores.

Espero que les guste y me apoyen dándole me gusta o/y comentar.

* * *

 **"N-Makino: El Ultralink del** **Maelstrom** **"**

 **"Capítulo III"**

 **"** **Prueba tu fuerza y la Invasión** **"**

* * *

Anteriormente.

* * *

 _La armadura de Naruto también se actualizo, ahora estaba hecha del mismo metal especial que tenía Naruto en su cuerpo, dándole a la armadura una defensa impenetrable con capacidad de anular Ninjutsu y Genjutsu. Con la actualización obtuvo nuevas habilidades como: Capacidad de generar cualquier tipo de arma, Absorción de armas para integrarlas a la armadura, Capacidad de adaptarse al ambiente, Resistencia al frio extremo y al calor extremo, Capacidad para analizar tecnología o seres orgánicos, programa de adaptación que se usa durante el combate para analizar_ _los Patrones, el Ritmo, Debilidades y las Técnicas_ _del oponente para poder anularlas, direccionarlas hacia otro lado o copiarlas._

 _El traje también se actualizo, ahora la armadura azul de Makino cambio su forma. Ahora tenía de estas partes sobre los hombros, estas son alargadas que llegan de la parte de atrás hasta la de adelante y están flotando, otras partes de la armadura azul sobre el pecho, partes pequeñas sobre la espalda_ _._ _En la parte inferior de Los guantes poseen tenían una placa de la armadura azul que tenía dos óvalos que brillaban de una luz azul y los guantes emanaban constantemente T.U.R.B.O Energía y tenían un tipo de_ _"Aleta" en ellos_ _, en los costados tenia partes de la armadura azul sobre ellos dos de cada lado. En las piernas tenia tiras de la armadura cubriéndolas, en los lados del pecho tenía cuatro luces brillantes de color amarrillo dos de cada lado y aun tenia a Makino en el pecho. El taje que tenía debajo de la armadura había cambiado, el traje es casi totalmente negro con partes como los hombros o las rodillas de color blanco y las partes azules del traje habían desaparecido casi por completo y aun tenia los Núcleos de los Elementor en la espalda (6)._

 _-Hmm? El traje turbo cambio-dijo Naruto viendo su nuevo traje, Makino salio de su pecho y comenzó a ver revisar el nuevo traje turbo de Naruto._

 _-_ _ **Tienes razón**_ _-dijo Makino viendo el nuevo traje turbo._

 _-ahora a entrenar para ver mis nuevas habilidades-dijo Naruto y se fue caminando hacia la cámara de entrenamiento._

 _\- "Neji, Pronto muy pronto pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Hinata-Chan" – pensó Naruto._

* * *

Presente.

* * *

Los días y las semanas iban pasando y naruto iba perfeccionando sus nuevas habilidades que obtuvo al absorber la tecnología N-Tek junto los Ultralinks y practicas sus Modos Turbo. Cuando Naruto termino fue a ver a una persona especial que aún se hallaba en el hospital por la pelea que tuvo en las preliminares, esta persona era nada más y nada menos que Hinata Hyuga, la cual aún se hallaba descansando por las secuelas de aquel ataque a su corazón.

* * *

Hospital de Konoha.

* * *

Hinata Hyuga estaba sobre la cama de su habitación y viendo para afuera de la ventana, Lo que no sabía la Hyuga tímida era que recibiría una visita que cambiaría muchas cosas en el futuro para bien o para mal y esta persona era Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto había entrado usando el **Modo Turbo Sigilo** para ir sin que nadie se diera cuenta, cuando entre a la habitación de Hinata vio que ella estaba sobre la cama, pero para el parecía tan frágil. A Naruto le dolía ver a hinata en ese estado, pero luego lo dejo de lado ya que al fin pudo dominar su nuevo modo turbo el cual le permitiría sanar las heridas de hinata y se dispuso a curarla no sin antes decirle.

-Hinata-dijo Naruto llamando la atención de ella.

\- ¡Na-Naruto-kun! –dijo Hinata sorprendida por verlo.

\- ¿Qué-que ha-haces aquí? –pregunto Hinata.

-Vine a curarte-dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Cómo? –pregunto ella y Naruto se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara por lo cerca que estaban.

-Confía en mi-susurro Naruto.

-Bien-dijo Hinata.

-Ok, aquí vamos-dijo Naruto, cruzo los brazos y los abrió de Manera brusca gritando- **¡Activa Turbo! ¡Druida!** –dijo Naruto cambiando de Modo. Este modo turbo no cambia su apariencia solo le da más habilidades y entre ellas la habilidad de Sanar heridas. Naruto puso su mano sobre el pecho de Hinata, lo cual hizo que ella se sonrojara y de inmediato comenzó a curar el corazón de hinata y hinata solo sentía una cálida sensación además de sentirse protegida por naruto.

Una vez que naruto termino de curarla, Hinata pudo sentir como ese dolor en el pecho había desaparecido por completo, si bien aún estaba un poco débil sabía que solo necesitaba descansar un día más y podría irse del hospital.

Entonces se giró a ver a su héroe rubio y lo abrazo, diciéndole también lo agradecida que se encontraba por haberla curado. A lo cual naruto devolvió el abrazo y le dijo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Hinata-chan de ahora en adelante te prometo que siempre te protegeré y nadie más te volverá a ser daño, además quiero que me vayas a ver a las finales para que veas como destrozo a Neji-Dijo Naruto abrazando a Hinata y ella le dijo.

-Por favor no vayas a matar a Neji-Ni-Sama-pidió Hinata a Naruto

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si el casi te mata! –dijo Naruto sorprendido, pero se calló cuando vio la mirada de Hinata que le pedía que no lo hiciera.

\- **{Esta niña tiene un corazón demasiado amable}** –dijo Makino.

\- {Tienes razón} –respondio Naruto y le dijo a Hinata-Esta bien no lo matare, pero lo voy a destrozar por lo que te hizo-dijo Naruto.

Hinata acepto que le hiciera daño a su primo neji. Hinata aun quería su primo neji, aunque desarrollo un poco de odio hacia él, pero solo el suficiente para ver que pague por lo que le hizo.

-Adiós Hinata y te veo en las finales-Naruto se despidió no sin antes darle un beso en la frente con cariño a su princesa Byakugan. Lo cual genero una solo reacción en la chica, se desmayó completamente rojo y una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Día de las Finales del Examen Chunin.

* * *

El mes de preparación para la tercera fase del examen Chunin y en el estadio se ven a los civiles, los genin de los equipos 7, 8, 9, y 10 junto a los equipos de suna. Los respectivos sensei de los equipos y un lugar en donde estaban reunidos señores feudales, lideres comerciales junto a sus respectivos guardaespaldas, además podemos observar a 3 figuras importantes los cuales eran nada más y nada menos que el sandaime Hokage hiruzen sarutobi, el yondaime kazekage Rasa del desierto que en realidad era el Sannin orochimaru disfrazado del kazekage y la recién nombrada Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumi.

\- ¡Bienvenidos todos a los Exámenes Chunin de Konoha! Como saben, estos exámenes se hacen para evaluar a Genin a fin de ver si son dignos de subir en rango a Chunin. Este es un partido que se disfrutará, ya que será para verlo ya que tenemos un buen número de candidatos aquí para la Final del examen de Chunin. Así que relájate, relájate y disfruta de las peleas que están a punto de tener lugar-dijo el Hokage, mientras escuchaba vítores dentro de las gradas, y los Señores Feudales observaban con emoción.

La multitud comenzó a animar cuando el Hokage terminó su anuncio. Sarutobi asintió con la cabeza hacia Genma que se volvió para mirar a los concursantes.

-Soy el supervisor de la final, mi nombre es Shiranui Genma. Todos saben a quién están enfrentando-pregunto Genma y todos asintieron con la cabeza-Echen un vistazo. Esta es la alineación para los partidos principales-dijo Shiranui Genma levantó una hoja de papel con los partidos que se muestran en él.

\- "Genial cambio conmigo luchando contra una chica. Que afortunado soy " -pensó Shikamaru sarcásticamente ya que no quería pelear con chicas.

-Cómo pueden ver, habrá cinco partidos en la primera ronda. Ahora, mientras que la arena es diferente, se aplican las mismas reglas de los preliminares. ¿Alguna pregunta? -dijo Genma mirando a los concursantes actuales

Nadie habló mientras Genma comenzaba los exámenes

-Un paso adelante Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuga Neji –Dijo Genma y todos los otros concursantes van al stand del luchador.

* * *

Gradas del estadio de Konoha.

* * *

\- Naruto No está aquí-Ino dijo, mientras estaba sentada junto a su mejor amiga convertida en enemiga.

-A quién le importa, no es que vaya a ser capaz de vencer a Neji. Ya que es un prodigio, como Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura.

-Pero Sakura ... ¡esa es tu propia compañera de equipo! Al menos ten algo de fe en él-dijo Ino, un poco desconcertada por la forma en que Sakura simplemente se sacudió a Naruto, y esperando que Neji lastimara a la rubia compañera.

-El día que tengo fe en ese baka es el día en que el infierno se congela-dijo simplemente Sakura.

* * *

Suelo de la Arena.

* * *

-Hmph, parece que el perdedor decidió no aparecer después de todo! No como hubiera marcado la diferencia, estaba predestinado a perder hoy y al día siguiente se burló Neji mientras pensaba que su victoria solo reduciría aún más a Hinata.

-Ya que Uzumaki Naruto no apareció el Ganador es-No pudo terminar porque comenzó a pasar algo sobre Natural.

El cielo se oscurece y solo se alcanza a ver la luna la cual brillaba en un intenso color rojo lo cual era algo imposible después de todo se encontraban a plena luz del día. En el estadio se empieza a escuchar sonidos de instrumentos que producían una música que sonaba como si algo siniestro fuera a aparecer. Momentos después en el cielo aparecen cientos de sombras con forma alargadas y siniestras.

El suelo comenzó a temblar mientras de una grieta los espectadores pudieron ver algo que los dejo blancos nivel orochimaru. De dicha grieta salieron una masa de espíritus como si estuvieran escapando del infierno y se podía escuchar los lamentos de los muertos. Todo mientras los espíritus cambiaban de forma y tomaban una más definida como la de unos monstruos con un ojo brillante y otras más pequeñas de con varias patas y un solo ojo. En frente de todos los monstruos había cinco que eran diferentes al resto.

Todos tienen un cuerpo musculoso, tres dedos en ambas manos y 2 en cada, un orbe rojo en la frente. Cada uno tenía una ligera diferencia, uno era más pequeño que los demás y con unos picos presentes en pies, brazos, cuerpo, cabeza y su barbilla. Otro posee una larga cola, aletas en los brazos, piernas y espalda. Uno tiene púas en la espalda. Todos los monstruos tenían un orbe rojo en la frente. De repente los 5 monstruos se fusionaron en uno más grande y de apariencia intimidante.

Este nuevo monstruo era más grande que los anteriores, una gran esfera con cinco orbes en la cabeza, mandíbulas afiladas, cuatro brazos con cuatro dedos, dos ojos blancos, una barbilla afilada, dos piernas, tres dedos de los pies, tiene grandes y puntiagudos dientes. Posee varias placas puntiagudas e irregulares alrededor de su cuerpo, específicamente en la costilla, los hombros, el muslo y la rodilla, y tiene una gran cola dividida con púas.

El monstruo rugió asustando a todos los espectadores, las grandes sombras comenzaban a desaparecer sin dejar rastro, el ejercito de monstruos comenzaban a entrar en la grieta donde salieron y el más grande comenzó a brillar segando a todos los presentes. Cuando todos abrieron los ojos vieron que todo había vuelto a la normalidad y todos voltearon a ver de nuevo a ver de nuevo a la criatura vieron que había desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraba Naruto con su nueva apariencia y veía a Neji con una sonrisa que decía 'tal vez no pueda matarte, pero vas a sufrir como nunca'

El Estadio estalló en una charla frenética mientras todos trataban de descubrir qué le había pasado al "mocoso demonio".

\- ¿Creí que se suponía que era un idiota de aspecto escuálido vistiendo una naranja neón? ¡No, no, no esa cosa que está parada allí!-dijo una persona en las gradas

\- ¡Oh mi Kami, es tan sexy! -dijo una mujer que no era de Konoha.

\- ¿Qué demonios le pasó al mocoso? -dijo un rango de Shinobi de Hoja de Chunin

Este parecía ser el pensamiento colectivo de todos dentro del estadio.

* * *

Gradas.

* * *

\- ¿Eso es Naruto? -Ino preguntó / gritó, cuando vio la nueva versión del rubio, muy mejorada.

Sakura estaba mirando también, pero estaba en negación. Ella estaba tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que no había nadie que pudiera verse mejor que su Sasuke. Choji estaba congelado a medio masticar y mirando a Naruto. Kiba estaba sonriendo. Tenía la sensación de que el enfrentamiento con Neji iba a ser extremadamente brutal. Y Hinata estaba feliz de verlo otra vez y deseando que Neji no sufriera mucho.

Abajo en la arena, Temari estaba mirando a Naruto mientras intentaba contener el suyo con menos esfuerzo notable.

\- "¡Gua! " –Era lo único que ella pensó mientras su cara estaba roja.

\- "Así que Temari está enamorado de él. ¡Material de chantaje! " -Pensó que Kankuro estaba notando la expresión de su hermana y sonrió porque sabía que podría usar esto como material de chantaje para más tarde.

Los ojos de Shikamaru estaban muy abiertos, pero se las arregló, pero todavía tenía esa expresión de aburrimiento en la cara.

-Problemático-dijo en voz alta.

\- "Tal vez pueda ayudarme a demostrar mi existencia" -pensó Gaara en una sonrisa ligeramente sádica mientras miraba a la rubia.

\- "La armadura cambio su forma" –pensó Tenten viendo la nueva armadura.

Shino se preguntaba porque sus insectos se volvían locos por la presencia de Naruto y también comenzaba a preguntarse cómo pudo hacer eso cuando ingresó a la arena.

* * *

En la arena.

* * *

\- ¿N-Naruto Uzumaki? -Genma tartamudeó / preguntó, tan sorprendido como todos los demás.

Naruto simplemente asintió con la cabeza hacia Genma mientras enfocaba su atención en un todavía aturdido Neji.

-Maldito mocoso, ¿Qué demonios te paso? –pregunto Genma. Naruto simplemente se encogió de hombro y le dio una mirada que decía "Muchas cosas".

-Hn, entonces el perdedor finalmente decidió aparecer-Neji comentó sarcásticamente, finalmente saliéndose de su conmoción.

\- ¿No sabes que no importa lo que hagas o como te veas, todavía perderás? ¡Porque el destino ha decretado que voy a ganar hoy! –dijo Neji con arrogancia

Naruto simplemente lo miró como si fuera un insecto, que a los ojos de Naruto era él.

-Ahora comenzará el partido entre Neji Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki-Genma dijo sonriendo y esperando las nuevas habilidades del Naruto 2.0.

Genma luego decidió salir de allí porque tenía la sensación de que iba a ser difícil. Los otros concursantes salieron de la arena y subieron a la caja de los luchadores.

Arriba en las gradas dos Chunin, Kotetsu y Izumo, ambos se sentaron y miraron el partido.

-El chico ha llegado lejos-dijo simplemente Izumo.

-Sí-dijo Kotetsu -¿pero es el niño lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra el prodigio del Clan Hyuga?

En la arena, Neji se enfrentó a Naruto y se cruzó de brazos.

-Date por vencido-dijo Neji-no hay forma de que puedas desafiar al destino-Cuando Neji no recibió una respuesta, frunció el ceño hacia Naruto.

\- ¿Me estás escuchando? -dijo Neji con Naruto simplemente se quedó en silencio, mirando a Neji como un depredador acecha a su presa.

Neji solo sonrió, pensando que su oponente tenía miedo, y activó su Byakugan.

\- ¿No tienes ganas de hablar? Bien, empecemos con esta golpiza-Dijo sonriendo.

-Hanabi, Mira de cerca-Hiashi Hyuga, el patriarca del clan Hyuga, le dijo a su hija menor.

\- ¿Por qué? -dijo Hanabi mientras miraba a este monstruo de un Shinobi enfrentando a su primo.

-No hay otro Hyuga que tenga sangre más gruesa que la de Neji. Es un verdadero prodigio de Hyuga-dijo Hiashi, aunque incluso sintió algo de miedo ante esto.

La joven simplemente asintió mostrando que estaba escuchando. Ella miró con ganas de ver si el chico realmente podía pelear.

En la arena, Neji se lanzó a Naruto, quien se quedó allí parado sin hacer nada, y parecía sin miedo de ser golpeado por el infame Taijutsu del Clan Hyuga. Al igual que Neji estaba a punto de golpearlo, se movió con habilidad a la izquierda y, a una velocidad incluso Neji no pudo realizar un seguimiento con los ojos Byakugan y el revés de la mano Hyuga lejos de él. Neji rodó unos diez pies de distancia de Naruto antes de parar y poniéndose de pie en estado de shock rápidamente.

\- "¿Qué demonios fue eso? " -Pensó Neji, ya que cuidó el lado derecho de su cara.

\- " Whoa! " -Eran los pensamientos colectivos de todos los que conocían a Naruto y sabían que no estaba cerca de un mes atrás.

-Hm, así que parece que has mejorado un poco desde tu última pelea-dijo el Hyuga arrogante, como él ahora con cautela se acercó a Uzumaki, y lo vio siendo afectada por el comentario-sin embargo, todavía no significa absolutamente nada!.

Neji cargada a Naruto y desató una andanada de ataques Juken. Se convirtió en frustrado como Naruto simplemente esquivó y desvió todos sus golpes.

-Mierda, esto es el chico que solía ir por ahí con un mono naranja gritando acerca de cómo iba a ser Hokage algún día? -Dijo Izumo con asombro.

\- ¡Podría ser capaz de hacerlo! -Kotetsu intervino.

En las gradas, Hanabi miraba a Naruto. Le habían enseñado que el poder era todo y que ahora se mostraba.

-Quédate quieto ¡Para golpearte! -Gritó una Neji furiosa mientras que Naruto simplemente se rio de la Hyuga mientras bailaba continuamente alrededor de las huelgas Juken.

Neji iba a golpear el brazo, pero sintió dolor y vio que Naruto usó su brazo derecho para golpear a Neji en su rostro, lo que lo envió volando hacia atrás a unos cinco metros.

El estadio se sorprendió una vez más al ver que el supuesto "último Muerto" golpea al prodigio Hyuga.

-Realmente Neji? ¿Es esto lo mejor que tiene que ofrecer? ¿Qué...Decepcionante! -Naruto finalmente habló, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo por su voz profunda (N/A: Que es la misma que la de Elementor cuando apareció en Max Steel: Domina los Elementos) y ahora se estaba burlado con una sonrisa al Hyuga y vio Neji ir rojo en el rostro sobre escuchándolo comentar

-Estás dentro de mi campo-Dijo Neji en una postura.

Con eso, cargó directamente contra Naruto. Si hubiese tenido una cabeza clara en lugar de uno enfurecido, se habría dado cuenta de que Naruto no se movió en absoluto y, en cambio, permitió que Neji llegara a un rango sorprendente.

\- **¡Hakke Rokujūyon Shō! (Ocho Trigramas: Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas** ) -dijo Neji cuando comenzó a usar la valiosa habilidad de su clan para cerrar todos los puntos de chakra de Naruto.

Si hubiera prestado atención, se habría dado cuenta de que Naruto nunca se estremeció cuando Neji comenzó su asalto, ni se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar.

\- ¡Está tomando todos esos golpes Juken como si no fueran nada! Hey, Hinata, ¿puedes ver si Neji está cerrando alguno de los puntos de chakra de Naruto? -dijo Kiba sabiendo que su propio compañero de equipo podía ver lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¡H-Hai! -murmuró la tímida heredera de Hyuga mientras activaba su Byakugan antes de jadear.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ves? –Pregunto Ino al ver a Hinata mirando atentamente a Naruto.

\- ¡I-i-cree-ible, el Chakra de Neji-Nii-san ni siquiera ha rayado ninguno de los puntos de chakra de Naruto-kun!-" Dijo, para asombro e incredulidad de todos los que la rodeaban.

\- ¡Ridículo! -se burló Sakura en Hinata.

\- ¿Qué? -dijo Ino sorprendido por Sakura continuó derribando a Naruto en esta pelea.

-Tu Byakugan debe tener un defecto. No hay absolutamente ninguna manera en el infierno de que ese baka esté resistiendo todos esos golpes. ¡Debe estar engañando de alguna manera, estúpido Naru-Baka! -dijo Sakura mientras Hinata ignoraba a la estúpida fanática mientras apartaba la mirada de donde Neji golpeaba a Naruto con sus golpes de Juken y permitió que sus ojos de visión de rayos x viajaran un poco más hacia el sur en el cuerpo de su enamoramiento.

\- "Oh-oh m-m-m-m, es tan grande "-Pensó mientras se desmayaba con un poco de sangre goteando por su nariz.

\- ¿Hinata? ¿Hinata? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estas Bien? -preguntó un frenético Kiba, mientras veía a su compañero desmayada, con sangre derramándose de su nariz, y una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro.

\- "Esto no es posible. ¡Él debería ser débil! Patético. Un plebeyo en su forma más verdadera. Entonces, ¿cómo es posible que esté haciendo esto?"-pensó que Neji simplemente apretó los dientes mientras este plebeyo en realidad tenía la audacia de burlarse de él. Un miembro del clan más fuerte de Konoha, el clan Hyuga.

-Como empiezas a aburrirme-comenzó a susurrar Naruto, inmediatamente puso a Neji en guardia, -Creo que iré a la ofensiva ahora en vez de a la defensiva-.

Neji no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Naruto de repente desapareció del lugar donde estaba y apareció directamente frente a él. Él fue derribado en el aire cuando Naruto lo golpeó con un uppercut. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera volar, Naruto rápidamente lo agarró por el tobillo, se dio la vuelta y golpeó a Neji con la cara primero en el suelo con tanta fuerza que el suelo creó grietas de telaraña. Esto causó que muchos dentro de la multitud se estremezcan por el impacto del sonido y las violentas vibraciones. Luego levantó a Neji por la parte posterior de su cabeza y comenzó a golpearlo repetidamente en el estómago. Muchos de los espectadores comenzaron a encogerse después de cada golpe, infierno, algunos vomitaron. El impacto de cada golpe resonó en el estadio. Puedes literalmente escuchar las costillas de Neji romperse.

¡WHAM!

¡WHAM!

¡WHAM!

¡WHAM!

¡WHAM!

¡WHAM!

Finalmente, después del trigésimo golpe al esternón, Naruto arrojó a Neji en el aire, y todos vieron el cuerpo casi roto de su enemigo. Mientras bajaba, el cuerpo de Naruto estaba rodeado por una misteriosa aura azul, con gran velocidad, voló en el aire y le dio un rodillazo a Neji en la mandíbula. Neji recorrió una larga distancia a través de la arena antes de aterrizar en el suelo, haciéndole toser grandes cantidades de sangre.

* * *

Con los Kages.

* * *

-Eso fue bastante...brutal...Hokage-dono, Que Genin tiene. ¡Debo decir que su despiadada capacidad de lucha rivaliza con la de Gaara! -comentó el 'Kazekage', después de hacer una pausa para encontrar la palabra adecuada para lo que acaba de presenciar.

\- "¿Desde cuándo demonios fue el niño Kyūbi tan poderoso? Tal vez tenga que deshacerme de él antes de que se convierta en una molestia en mis planes" - pensó Orochimaru mientras veía la brutalidad que del Kyūbi Jinchuriki desataba sobre el chico Hyuga.

-Uh ... sí ... bueno-dijo un atónito Sarutobi.

Mei solo sonrió con la demostración de poder de Naruto, aunque ya esperaba algo asi.

* * *

Gradas.

* * *

\- ¡BLARGH! -vomitó Choji, después de presenciar una de las muestras más espantosas de brutalidad que haya visto.

Shikamaru simplemente se quedó allí con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca abierta.

Nadie podía decir realmente si Shino reacciono o no, sin embargo si mirabas de cerca, podías ver el sudor goteando por su frente.

los demás Genin (excepto Hinata, que aún estaba inconsciente) quedaron atónitos en un silencio total.

\- ¡Dios mío! -Las palabras de Asuma prácticamente terminaron con lo que todos los Jonin y Chunin estaban pensando.

Bueno, excepto por uno ...

\- ¡CREO QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO! -gritó una Anko extremadamente excitada con corazones en sus ojos mientras miraba a Naruto y toda la sangre que había derramado.

Esa era una de las cosas más sádicas y sangrientas que Anko había visto en mucho tiempo. Y a Anko le encantaron las cosas sangrientas y sádicas. En este momento, la lista de hombres de Anko que ella tenía en mente en Konoha se había reducido a una persona, y él estaba actualmente en la parte superior de la lista mientras competía en la arena de abajo.

-N-n-neji-aniki? -Murmuró Hanabi, asustada y con los ojos llorosos. Acababa de ver a alguien a quien veía como un hermano mayor golpeado hasta la médula.

Y el hecho de que solo tenga diez años significa que alguien está traumatizado de por vida.

-No-susurró Hiashi, mientras observaba al hijo de su hermano, su sobrino, tratar de levantarse mientras todavía tose sangre.

* * *

En la arena.

* * *

\- "¡Mierda! " -pensó Genma, tratando de decidir si detener el combate ahora mismo antes de que Naruto matara a Neji.

Sin embargo, no pudo, ya que el Hyuga aún estaba consciente, y finalmente se levantó.

-Deberías irte ahora, Hyuga. Antes de que empeoren tus lesiones-dijo Naruto, mientras miraba la forma rota pero determinada de Neji, que estaba a unos seis metros de él, y podía ver que el chico estaba tratando de no tambalearse.

-N No voy a-solo a-renunciar debido a 'tos' 'tos' por unas cuantas costillas rotas. Es mi-mi…DD-destino para ganar esta P-pelea- Neji débilmente, mientras estaba tosiendo sangre, y se deslizó en una postura Juken.

Esto le ganó un poco de respeto a los ojos de muchas personas, incluido Naruto, aunque fue un pequeño aumento.

-Te alabo por tu determinación, pero tengo cosas que hacer. Así que, si no te importa, voy a terminar con esto ahora mismo- dijo el Uzumaki apuntando con su dedo índice y disparando una Gran bola de energía azul hacia Neji.

Hubo gritos de pánico de varios miembros de la multitud mientras la Gran bola de energía se acercaba cada vez más a la forma inmóvil de Neji. Sin embargo, se calmaron cuando Neji finalmente comenzó a moverse.

\- ¡ **Hakkeshō Kaiten (Ocho Trigramas Palma de Retorno al Cielo)!** -gritó Neji, mientras giraba en un círculo y una gran cúpula de chakra brotaba a su alrededor, desviando bola de energía en el último segundo, y enviándola hacia el cielo donde se disipaba.

Muchos de los miembros de la multitud se sorprendieron al ver que a Neji todavía le quedaba energía suficiente para sacar a Jutsu. Los que se sorprendieron principalmente fueron los miembros del Clan Hyuga. ¿Con qué frecuencia presencia a un miembro de la rama de cadetes extraer una técnica de rama principal? Así que sí, estaban muy sorprendidos, ninguno más, entonces Hiashi.

\- "Neji, has logrado llegar hasta aquí sin la ayuda de nadie, especialmente de mí. ¿Qué clase de tío soy cuando ni siquiera puedo ayudar a mi propio sobrino? " -pensó el patriarca Hyuga con tristeza mientras miraba al único hijo de su difunto hermano.

-Impresionante Neji. Realmente eres un prodigio digno de mención en lo que respecta al Clan Hyuga. Sin embargo, como dije antes, tengo que terminar esto rápido para poder reservar mi energía, y luchar contra alguien más fuerte que tú-aplaudió Naruto con nada más que la honestidad en su voz, sorprendiendo a muchos dentro de la multitud, y se preguntó quién era el que tenía más fuerza que Neji.

Cuando terminó de decir esto, el aura azul volvió, pero todavía era extraña, rodeó el cuerpo de Naruto mientras corría hacia Neji y le dio un golpe en el estomago. Esto derribó al Hyuga y lo dejó inconsciente.

\- ¡Ganador del primer partido: Uzumaki Naruto! -Gritó Genma mientras le resultaba difícil creer que este chico que se alejaba de la pelea era Uzumaki Naruto.

La multitud estaba en silencio absoluto. Silencio mortal. ¡Estaban aturdidos! ¡Impresionado con incredulidad!

Cuando los Ninjas médicos salían a buscar a Neji, se sorprendieron al ver que Naruto lo recogía y lo llevo a la camilla donde estaban los médicos, luego los médicos lo llevaron a la sala médica. Este acto de altruismo sacó a la multitud de su estupor, ya que poco a poco recibió un aplauso muy reacio de los nacidos en Konoha, los que lo odiaban por supuesto antes de estallar en un rugido estruendoso de aplausos, y finalmente los vítores de la gente del estadio en general.

-En realidad ganó-Ino quedó sin aliento.

Sakura estaba completamente en silencio, mientras intentaba descifrar el hecho de que el Dobe de la Academia acababa de derrotar al novato del año anterior y avanzaba a la siguiente ronda. Era simplemente imposible en su mente que esto sucediera. ¡No debería haber sucedido!

\- "Eso no sucedió solo. ¡No hay forma de que Naruto sea tan fuerte! Tiene que ser un Genjutsu. ¡Sí, eso es un Genjutsu hecho por el estúpido baka!"-pensó Sakura mientras veía este nuevo y definitivamente mejorado paseo de Naruto a la caja del luchador.

Kiba sonrió. Estaba realmente contento de que Naruto le ganara a Neji. Ahora no se sentía tan humillado como antes por haber perdido a Naruto. ¿Extraño eh?

En cuanto a Hinata? Ella todavía estaba en su propio mundo pervertido de inconsciencia.

\- ¿Qué piensas? -Kotetsu le preguntó a su compañero.

-Creo que al menos Neji merece un ascenso por poder resistir y luchar por recibir una paliza tan brutal. En cuanto a Naruto, es mejor que le entreguemos su chaleco Chunin ahora-Izumo respondió.

\- ¡Chunin! ¡Ja! -Este chico simplemente dominaba una pelea contra un prodigio del clan más fuerte de Konoha, agrega el hecho de que se graduó como el Dobe y solo ha sido Genin durante menos de un año ¡denle al chico su chaleco Jonin ya! -dijo Asuma, quien estaba escuchando su conversación, y sabía que este chico estaba más allá del rango de Chunin.

\- "Ese es mi hombre. Aunque claramente estaba peleando por el honor de esa chica Hyuga, pero eso no me impedirá hacer mío a Naruto dentro de unos años, y con su impresionante despliegue de poder ...-pensó Mei, mientras conseguía cosas pervertidas. corriendo en su mente, y tuvo que luchar contra el sonrojo que quería formarse.

-El niño es impresionante Hokage-sama. ¿Dónde has estado guardando este? ¿Bajo un candado y llave especial tal vez? -dijo el Kazekage con curiosidad.

-Por así decirlo. Sí-dijo el Sandaime mientras intentaba analizar el nuevo poder de Naruto.

-Aun así, fue impresionante. Está más que calificado para ser Chunin en mi libro-dijo Mei mientras el Sandaime reprimió el ceño fruncido que quería revelarse.

-Tal vez. Aunque creo que el chico tiene mucho que aprender sobre llegar a tiempo y no ser tan llamativo con las entradas-dijo el Sandaime mientras el Mizukage arqueaba una ceja hacia él.

\- ¿No uno de sus Jonin llega 3 horas tarde en cada reunión? Este chico solo llegó tarde como 2 minutos, además también uno de los Sannin también hace entradas llamativas-replico Mei.

Naruto caminó hacia la caja de los luchadores y fue instantáneamente implorado por los otros que lo miraban con temor, miedo, y en el caso de Temari ... lujuria.

-Naruto, ¿cómo diablos te pusiste tan fuerte? -Shikamaru preguntó

-Shikamaru, La respuesta a eso es...-dijo Naruto y todos estaban oyendo y dijo- ¡NO ES DE TU IMPORTANCIA! -Gritó Naruto antes de reírse, mientras todos caían por la sorpresa del estallido después de que se inclinaran para escucharlo, y tenían una gota detrás de la cabeza.

-Rubio problemático-Murmuró Shikamaru, mientras se levantaba del piso, y se frotaba la frente.

-Jejeje, no sería yo si no fuera Shikamaru problemático-Naruto rio mientras el próximo combate estaba por comenzar.

-Siguiente Partido, Sabaku no Kankuro vs Aburame Shino-Genma dijo Llamando a los participantes.

-Me rindo-dijo Kankuro rápidamente mientras Shino y Naruto estrechaban sus ojos hacia él.

-Está bien. El ganador por abandono es Aburame Shino. Vengan Sabaku no Temari y Nara Shikamaru. Su partido es el siguiente-dijo Genma con Temari bajando por su abanico de manera elegante mientras Shikamaru comenzaba a pensar las cosas en términos de si o no para simplemente perder.

-Problemático. Primero el nuevo Naruto y ahora esto. Voy a renunciar-dijo Shikamaru antes de que lo levantaran de su posición y lo arrojaran desde la caja de los combatientes al piso de la arena.

¡CHOQUE!

-Puedes agradecerme más tarde-dijo Naruto con Shikamaru refunfuñando mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Maldito rubio. Maldita gente problemática de pelo rubio. Primero Ino es mi compañero de equipo, luego Naruto está haciendo esto, y ahora el de Suna es mi oponente en los exámenes. Juro que a Kami le encantan las personas de cabello rubio-dijo Shikamaru mientras bajaba. la tierra y vio que Temari estaba listo para una pelea.

-Solo por eso, voy a vencer la pereza de ti, y luego ... voy a pedirle a Naruto-kun una cita-dijo Temari con varias chicas desatando una intención asesina hacia ella.

\- " ¡Oh, ella no acaba de decir eso! "-pensó varias personas mirando a la rubia kunuichi de Suna.

\- ¡Lucha! -dijo Genma con Temari moviéndose rápidamente para terminar esto en al menos un movimiento.

\- ¡Oh, mierda! -dijo Shikamaru, ya que subestimó la velocidad de Temari, y apenas esquivó el golpe de su abanico de hierro.

-¡Defiéndete y lucha cobarde! -dijo Temari, mientras ella seguía usando su abanico de hierro como un objeto contundente, y Shikamaru huía mientras recordaba haber visto a su padre hacer lo mismo cuando mamá estaba en uno de sus ... estados de ánimo.

\- "así que esto es por lo que pasa todo el tiempo. Tengo un nuevo nivel de respeto hacia ti padre "-pensó Shikamaru antes de tropezar con una roca y miró hacia atrás para ver a Temari saltar en el aire con su abanico de hierro cayendo sobre él.

-¡TOMA ESTO! -gritó Temari con Shikamaru viendo su vida destellar ante sus ojos.

-Con mi último aliento solo quiero decir ... problemático-dijo Shikamaru al ver que el objeto contundente se acercaba a su cráneo.

¡APLASTAR!

Ganador: Sabaku no Temari!-Dijo Genma, quien se estremeció al ver que Shikamaru se retorcía de recibir el golpe en el cráneo, y se sorprendió de que el arma de la niña no tuviera una impresión del rostro de Nara en él.

Y, sin embargo, el niño estaba de alguna manera vivo. Inconsciente, pero aún vivo.

-¡Victoria impecable! -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Um…Aburame Shino y Uzumaki Naruto bajen. Es hora de que empiece su partido-dijo Genma mientras Shikamaru era transportado mientras Temari subía a la caja de los luchadores.

-Entonces ... sobre esa Cita-dijo Temari astutamente con su dedo moviéndose alrededor del pecho del Uzumaki y soltó un "¡eep!" cuando de repente la agarró por la espalda antes de tirar de ella hacia él.

-Si digo que sí ... ¿qué recibo a cambio? -dijo Naruto mientras la veía ruborizarse en la cara, viendo a Temari retorciéndose un poco mientras su mano se mantenía firmemente en la parte posterior de la kunoichi, y aumentaba cuando su entrepierna se frotaba contra la suya.

-Yo-yo eh ... ... pensare en ... ¡algo! -dijo Temari con una voz ligeramente chillona mientras Naruto solo sonreía como un loco.

-Te retendré con ese Temari-chan-dijo Naruto antes de dejarla ir, mientras la mujer, ahora nerviosa y excitada, intentaba enfocarse en la arena.

No es lo que podría hacer con esa arma escondida en sus pantalones.

-Parece que estamos aquí Shino-dijo Naruto al Aburame con una mirada pensativa.

-Renuncio-dijo Shino sabiendo que era lógico que lo hiciera ahora mismo.

Sus insectos no tenían ninguna posibilidad contra el poder de Naruto y eso era lo que todos habían visto hasta ahora. Quién sabe qué más tenía Uzumaki bajo la manga.

-Hombre inteligente-dijo Naruto.

-Siguiente partido. Tenten vs Sabaku no Temari-dijo Genma llamando a las competidoras.

-Me rindo-dijo Tenten.

\- ¿Estás segura? –dijo Genma.

-Sí, mis armas son inútiles contra sus jutsus de Futon-dijo Tenten.

-Está bien, Partido Final Uzumaki Naruto vs Sabaku no Gaara-dijo Genma llamado a los competidores.

-¡Tiempo de la función! -dijo Naruto antes de saltar de la caja del caza y aterrizar ruidosamente en el suelo para causar un cráter en el proceso y sacudió el estadio.

-Probarás mi existencia y morirás a pesar de tu poder-dijo Gaara, quien ahora sonreía, y descubrió que su sangre corría a través de él más rápido que en mucho tiempo. Y el partido finalmente había comenzado con Gaara lanzándole arena a Naruto, y el rubio había esquivado la arena con varias maniobras.

-Ahora comienza lo interesante-dijo Naruto cruzando los brazos y grito mientras los abría de Manera brusca- **¡Activa Turbo! ¡Cazador!** –dijo Naruto brillando. Cuando el brillo termino el traje de Naruto había cambiado totalmente.

Ahora el traje era sin mangas con colores blanco y negro. Tiene un casco negro y blanco con rayas azules y círculos blancos de forma ovalada en cada lado de la cara. Como no tiene mangas muestra sus brazos musculosos, un par de guanteletes con guantes sin dedos y en la espalda lleva una espada y un tipo de arma extraña, tres cápsulas junto a su rodilla izquierda. En las rodillas, tobillos, zapatos, espalda y pecho lleva la armadura azul con pequeñas partes de ella flotando detrás suyo (1).

-Uzumaki, Definitivamente eres fuerte. ¡Claramente más fuerte que el Uchiha! -dijo Gaara encontrándose más feliz de lo que había sido en años, si matando gente a tu alrededor de una manera muy lenta y agonizante, un medio para encontrar la felicidad.

-Tú también. Eres la persona perfecta para poner a prueba mis habilidades. Te agradezco por eso- dijo Naruto, mientras bailaba alrededor de Gaara, girando, y girando su espada para cortar la arena a su alrededor.

\- ¡Puedes agradecerme dándote tu sangre! -dijo Gaara disparando una ola más gruesa de arena a Naruto, quien se mantuvo alejándose de ella, y luego pasó rápidamente señales de mano.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Jutsu Misil Dragón de Agua) -**dijo Naruto sabiendo que un Jutsu en un área sin agua requería mucho chakra, pero considerando lo mucho que tenía en términos de reservas, la falta de chakra no era un gran problema, y fue capaz de lanzar el Jutsu. justo en Gaara haciendo que el agua viaje a través de la arena hasta que choca con la fuerza suficiente como para enviar al más joven de los hermanos Kazekage directamente a la pared.

\- "No está mal. Él está usando agua para enturbiar la arena. Mientras más turbia esté la arena, menos fuerza tiene que usar para herir a la gente y matarla "-pensó Shikamaru al ver lo que Naruto estaba haciendo.

Viendo su oportunidad, Naruto se adelantó, arqueó su espada hacia atrás, y luego arrojó el arma directamente a Gaara con la hoja de la espada perforando el hombro del chico Suna con la arena fangosa haciendo su trabajo de absorber la mayor parte del poder impactante detrás del lanzar. Sin embargo, la espada aún perforó la arena, en el hombro de Gaara, y le cortó la carne.

-Tú ... me cortaste. Cortaste mi arena. Mi armadura. veo ... Veo sangre. Es Mi sangre. ¡ESTOY SANGRANDO! ¡ME HICISTE SANGRAR! -gritó Gaara, ya que nunca había sido herido de esa manera, y la primera vez que veía una lesión como esa no estaba ayudando a su mentalidad en lo más mínimo.

-"Algo me dice que hice algo que fue lo primero para él"-pensó Naruto al ver al niño gritar de dolor por la herida y darse cuenta de que en realidad estaba sangrando por primera vez.

En ese momento, se escuchó una explosión en la área de los Kages, y la invasión ya estaba oficialmente activada.

-Saca a Gaara fuera del pueblo el tiempo suficiente para recuperar su fuerza. Necesitamos que saque a Shukaku para atacar la Hoja-dijo Baki, mientras estaba frente a Gaara, y los dos hermanos mayores del niño a su lado.

-Ese olor. Tienes el olor a sangre-dijo Naruto entrecerrando los ojos hacia Baki con el Jonin entrecerrando los ojos hacia él.

\- ¿Y que? -dijo Baki mientras Naruto le gruñía.

-La sangre pertenece a un Jonin de este pueblo, uno de los pocos realmente, que ocupa un lugar especial en mi corazón, y es uno de los pocos que he respetado. ¿Sabes por qué Suna Jonin? -dijo Naruto, su ira aumentaba con su poder.

\- ¿Qué le estás diciendo? -dijo Genma, mientras los niños de Kazekage huían.

-La sangre de Jonin a la que me refiero pertenece a un tal Gekkō Hayate. ¡Uno de los pocos Shinobi de la Hoja entrenados en el manejo de la espada y un maestro muy habilidoso y uno de los pocos más raros que realmente me vieron por mí! No el Kyūbi ¡No soy un monstruo! ¡No soy un demonio! ¡Solo yo!" Y lo apagaste-dijo Naruto, mientras el suelo a su alrededor se rompía a su alrededor, y a Baki le quedó claro que el joven no estaba de humor para jugar.

-Eran solo negocios. Nada personal. Estaba espiando una reunión que tenía con un espía de oto sobre los detalles puestos en marcha para la misión. En todo caso, respetaba sus habilidades y habilidades. Realmente era un crédito para las fuerzas de Konoha-dijo Baki aunque no calmó al Chico que estaba frente a él.

-Naruto, me ocuparé del Suna Jonin, tienes que encontrar a Gaara y evitar que haga lo que se supone que debe hacer. Hayate también fue un buen amigo. Déjame manejar esto-dijo Genma, ya que también no tenía ninguna animosidad hacia Naruto, y Hayate había hablado con él sobre el chico y solo se hablaban cosas buenas cada vez.

Cuando no estaba tosiendo o tosiendo entre dientes para respirar.

\- ¡Bien! Cuando termine con Gaara ... ¡él es el próximo! -dijo Naruto, chasqueo los dedos y grito- ¡Ultralinks vayan y destruyan a cualquier Shinobi de Oto o Suna! –grito Naruto y todos los Ultralinks salieron de sus escondites.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios son esas cosas?! –grito Genma viendo a las creaturas.

-Son mis sirvientes-dijo Naruto antes de cambiar al Modo Turbo Jet y despegar para perseguir a los Hermanos de Suna dejando a Genma con el Ninja de la Arena.

\- ¡Hey, Espera! ¡Eso no explica casi nada! –grito Genma, pero Naruto ya se había.

-Oye-dijo Genma llamando a un Gun-Link- ¿Me podrías decir que eres? –pregunto Genma a la creatura.

- **Solo soy un Ultralink Clase Drone al servicio de N-Makino-Sama** –dijo la creatura.

\- ¿Ultra-Qué? –pregunto Genma, pero la creatura ya se iba-Espera un momento, no te vayas-dijo Genma tratando de parar a la creatura.

- **Lo siento, pero tengo ordenes que cumplir** -dijo el Gun-Link yéndose a matar ninjas.

En las gradas, Suna y Oto Shinobi estaban luchando contra las fuerzas de la Hoja que no caerían bajo el sueño induciendo a Genjutsu.

\- ¡Este es el mejor examen de Chunin de todos los tiempos! -dijo Anko, mientras mataba a dos Suna Shinobi con sus serpientes, y un Oto Shinobi cuando con su kunai que le perforó el cráneo.

\- ¡Anko! -regañó Kurenai mientras negaba con la cabeza al amor de Jonin especial por la violencia y se preguntó si alguien tenía el poder de domar a la mujer loca.

-¿Qué? ¡Esto es todo sobre Nai-chan! La lucha, el asesinato, y sobrevivir para ver otro día-dijo Anko simplemente con Kurenai buscando decir algo más, pero un poderoso rugido de batalla se escuchó por encima de ellos, y sobre mirando hacia arriba, vio a una creatura descendiendo sobre su ubicación.

\- ¿Qué demonios? -dijo Kurenai antes de que ella y Anko saltaran antes de que la creatura aterrizara causando un gran daño a las gradas al impactar.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?! ¡Casi nos matas! -dijo Anko con una mirada enojada en su rostro.

- **Lo siento, pero tengo ordenes que cumplir** \- la creatura antes de golpear con sus garras a un Suna Shinobi, seguido de un Oto Shinobi, dos más de ellos, y luego tres más de Suna cayeron de ser alcanzados por su golpe.

\- ¡¿Quién eres o mejor dicho Qué eres?! -dijo Anko antes de patear a una Suna Shinobi entre las piernas y yéndose hacia la creatura. Hasta que vio la pila de cuerpos y las salpicaduras de sangre que lo rodeaban.

- **Soy un Ultralink Clase Peleador al Servicio de N-Makino** –dijo la creatura matando a más oto Y Suna Shinobis.

* * *

Con Naruto.

* * *

El Ultralink Rubio pronto alcanzó a los Hermanos Suna, ya que los tres estaban tratando de alejarse lo suficiente para que Gaara pudiera recuperar su fuerza, y desatar a Shukaku en Konoha. El más joven de los tres, que también era el más mentalmente inestable, se volvió para ver al chico que lo dejo de esta manera volando en el aire y mirándolo, y los otros dos hermanos que pronto levantaron la vista para ver a Naruto por sí mismos.

-Lo retendré. Protege a Gaara-dijo Temari, mientras sacaba a su abanico para luchar contra el rubio, pero Kankuro detuvo a su hermana y sacó sus marionetas.

-No, Yo me quedaré. Tu ve con Gaara-dijo Kankuro con sus marionetas preparadas y vio que Naruto fruncía el ceño.

-Haces que parezca que voy a impedir que Gaara se transforme-dijo Naruto mientras descendía lentamente al suelo.

\- ¿No viniste por eso? -pregunto Temari mientras expresaba su sorpresa por el grupo.

-No. Para ser sincero, tengo una transformación propia, y quiero enfrentarme al monstruo que Gaara mantiene encerrado mientras uso mi otra forma-dijo Naruto con los hermanos palideciendo de miedo ya que asumieron lo peor.

-¿Puedes transformarte? ¿Espera, eres el Jinchūriki del Kyūbi? ¿Te vas a Transformar en él? –pregunto Temari con temor sabiendo que aunque Shukaku era poderoso en sí mismo ... la criatura no era nada comparada con el Kyūbi.

-No. Esta transformación es toda mía. El zorro no tiene conexión con mi cambio-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras los hermanos se preguntaban qué era este cambio y si estaba relacionado con su cambio rápido desde el momento en que lo vieron ante el bosque. de la muerte.

\- ¡No va a pasar! -dijo Sasuke mientras corría desde su posición oculta en los árboles, Chidori en su mano derecha y Sharingan Eyes activa con la intención de matar a alguien debajo de él.

Dado su ángulo, velocidad y dirección, Sasuke se dirigía ... Kankuro era su objetivo. El Titiritero manejaba sus herramientas del oficio por las que Suna era conocida y bloqueó el ataque con facilidad antes de derribar al Uchiha. Sasuke iba a cargar una vez más a través de ellos, pero fue sorprendido por la cola de Naruto golpeándolo en la cara con la fuerza suficiente para golpear al chico contra un árbol.

-Tal arrogancia. El Uchiha piensa que puede ganar simplemente por su línea de sangre. Todos son naturalmente más débiles que él simplemente porque no son descendientes de Uchiha-dijo Naruto con calma mientras fruncía el ceño al Uchiha que estaba derribado y luego se volvió para ver la mirada conmocionada en los rostros de los hermanos Suna.

-Entonces, ¿qué planeas hacer? ¿Solo esperar a que Gaara se transforme? -dijo Kankuro mientras todavía era escéptico del chico frente a él.

-Quiero que Gaara traiga todo lo que tiene a la mesa. Me gusta luchar contra los oponentes cuando están haciendo todo lo posible y luchando contra mí con todo lo que tienen. Así que vamos Gaara. Saca al demonio que está pidiendo que salga. por supuesto ... ¡muy malo, Shukaku es en realidad un gran cobarde! -dijo Naruto sabiendo que el demonio dentro de Gaara lo escucharía.

\- **¡OH NO ME LLAMASTE COBARDE! ¡SACAME PARA QUE PUEDA MATARLO!** -gritó Shukaku dentro de la mente de Gaara y el pobre niño hizo una mueca de dolor por la voz del demonio.

-Madre quiere salir-dijo Gaara con Naruto sonriendo.

-Bien. Ustedes dos pueden querer correr. Esto va a ponerse desagradable-dijo Naruto.

\- ¿En qué exactamente te vas a transformar? –pregunto Kankuro mientras Naruto solo le sonreía.

-Solo espera la sorpresa-dijo Naruto simplemente mientras su sonrisa nunca lo abandonaba.

-Váyanse-dijo Gaara, mientras sentía que su herida se estaba curando, y la fuerza volvía al punto en que convocar a Shukaku no sería un problema.

\- ¡Pero Gaara ...! -dijo Temari, pero la mirada en sus ojos le dijo que no estaba de humor para debatir esto, y que no lo discutiría sin importar qué.

-¡Haz lo que les digo! -dijo Gaara mientras sentía que Shukaku lentamente tomaba el control ahora y los hermanos asintieron a regañadientes antes de despegar.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo perdedor? ¡Se están escapando de nosotros! -dijo Sasuke, que acababa de regresar a la tierra del pensamiento consciente, y vio que el rubio le devolvía la mirada ligeramente con esos fríos ojos.

-Cállate Uchiha. Si quieres pelear tanto, persigue a los dos hermanos y déjame este. Si no, regresa al pueblo y déjame en paz con mi hermano-dijo Naruto, cuando vio la sonrisa psicótica en el rostro de Gaara ahora, y en lo que el chico estaba transformando eso no era humano.

\- ¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme como si estuvieras al mando! Soy un Uchiha. ¡Seguimos órdenes de personas como tú! Algunos plebeyos con un poder que no merecen o deberían tener en primer lugar-dijo Sasuke venenosamente mientras Naruto se negaba a mirar hacia atrás.

-Si no me obedeces... ¡te mataré! -dijo Naruto, ya que ahora estaba perdiendo la paciencia con Sasuke, y listo para patear el culo del Uchiha en los próximos 5 segundos.

\- ¡No tienes las agallas! ¡No eres nada! ¡Solo Estás hablando! -dijo Sasuke acercándose a Naruto y con confianza se paró frente a frente con el rubio.

-¿En serio? Ya veremos eso-dijo Naruto antes de golpear a Sasuke en las tripas con tanta fuerza, el Uchiha cayó de rodillas y vomitó lo que comió hace 3 días.

-Ese fue un golpe de misericordia para Uchiha. El siguiente te rompe las costillas y aplasta tu corazón en los momentos que tiene en mi mano. ¡Ahora sal de mi vista! -dijo Naruto antes de patear a Sasuke a través de un pequeño ejército de árboles y devolvió su atención a Gaara.

 **\- {Si vas a cambiar de Modo, entonces ahora es el momento}-** dijo Kyūbi en su cabeza y Naruto asintió con la cabeza y cruzo los brazos.

\- **¡Activa Turbo! ¡Aniquilación!** –grito Naruto abriendo lo brazos y comenzando la transformación.

* * *

En otro lugar, no muy lejano.

* * *

Morino Ibiki no estaba teniendo un buen día. De ahí que pareciera incluso más gruñón de lo habitual le proporcionaba más que un amplio espacio a los que lo rodeaban. Ya fuera por temor o por respeto era irrelevante, el punto era que nadie se atrevía siquiera a estornudar en su dirección general.

La última persona que lo hizo mientras que honestamente había sido accidental lo aprendió de la manera más difícil y fue encerrado en una sala de psiquiatría en una celda acolchonada por el resto de su vida natural.

En cuanto a por qué Ibiki no estaba teniendo un día muy bueno, ocurrió una invasión, que no involucró a una, sino a dos aldeas atacando, y una fue un antiguo aliado. No es lo que usted llama algo bueno cuando está en desventaja en una pelea 2 contra 1 y su pueblo es el número singular.

Eso y una serpiente gigante de tres cabezas estaba atacando la pared del pueblo y estaba completamente decidida a cargar más profundamente en Konoha. Sin mencionar que había una casa muy bonita que estaba interesado en comprar con algo de dinero que había ahorrado para que acabara siendo demolida por algunos escombros de la pared voladora. ¡Maldita sea!

-"¿Por qué yo? "-pensó Ibiki, al ver que el gigantesco tres cabezas de serpiente lanzaba demoliendo casi todo a su vista, y se sintió impotente para detenerlo.

La invocación de Orochimaru parecía estar a punto de llegar a su dirección general cuando un rugido que sacudió la tierra estalló cerca e Ibiki junto con todos los demás observaron la fuente del sonido. Fue entonces cuando Jonin a cargo de I & T sintió que su día pasó de peor a franco disparo al Infierno, cuando vio al infame Biju de una cola manifestarse en todo su esplendor, y una criatura con forma similar a la de un humano, con la mitad inferior como la de un canino, nueve colas hechas de energía azul y la cabeza como la de un zorro con largas orejas y que llevaba un traje blanco, negro y azul con partes de una armadura de color azul (2) luchando y un orbe de energía azul en el pecho Konoha siendo su lugar elegido para hacerlo.

Le gustó aún menos cuando el monstruo gigante les arrojó a Shukaku y los tres lucharon pronto en una triple amenaza de muerte. Ibiki solo podía mirar fascinado, como la creatura llevaba un protector de frente de Konoha, que brillaba cuando el sol lo golpeaba, luchaba contra ambos enemigos al mismo tiempo, ignorando las mordeduras de serpientes, y el Futon no Jutsu (técnicas de Elemento Viento) de Shukaku cuando el mapache no estaba tratando de arrancar las tripas a la creatura blanca. la creatura pronto tuvo a las tres cabezas de la serpiente en un candado y Shukaku por la garganta para evitar que el Futon no Jutsu saliera de su boca mientras el Biju intentaba soltarlo. La invocación de la serpiente tomó represalias envolviéndose alrededor de la cintura de la creatura blanca apretando a la criatura con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo reptil podía reunir.

El Biju pronto fue lanzado al aire y sorprendentemente aterrizó en el centro de la arena, que apenas tenía espacio para el mapache, pero afortunadamente lo hizo, y la sacudida del estadio en realidad sacudió a la gente despierta del Genjutsu que Kabuto había comenzado y detuvo la lucha suficiente para que las personas se orienten cuando se despiertan. El impacto incluso detuvo la pelea entre Sandaime y Orochimaru, sorprendiendo a este último algo así, incluso le sucedió a Shukaku.

\- "¿Qué podría haberle hecho eso a un Biju? Ciertamente, no Jiraiya después de convocar a Gamabunta " -pensaron el Sandaime y Orochimaru al mismo tiempo mientras Mei se preguntaba cómo le había hecho eso a Shukaku.

Ambos recibieron su respuesta cuando un rugido desde arriba eclipsó prácticamente todo el estadio, mientras Naruto en su forma de **Turbo Aniquilación** descendía sobre el Biju derribado, y literalmente metía su pie en el estómago del mapache. El movimiento envió arena a todas partes, el mismo Gaara había sido despertado por la fuerza durante todo el proceso, y ya no podía mantener el control sobre su elemento elegido. El chico había sido enviado volando a la pared de un estadio, la arena era lo único que amortiguaba su impacto, y lo salvó de un daño grave dada su condición ya agotada al despertar a Shukaku.

En cuanto a Naruto, miró al abatido Suna Jinchuriki, enojado con el chico de pelo rojo por ser tan débil cuando se trataba de su demonio, y dejar que el mapache luchara por él en sus batallas. ¡Fue una desgracia! Dejar que un demonio mentalmente inestable corra como loco en su cabeza, sin siquiera molestarse en tener el sello fijo, y posiblemente controlar mejor el poder del Biju sin los inconvenientes.

\- **¿Entonces este es el poder de Sabaku no Gaara? Pensé que habías dicho que iba a ser tu mayor victoria. Más como la derrota. ¿Tal vez debería sacarte de tu miseria?** -Dijo Naruto viendo a Gaara arrastrándose sobre su estómago para encontrar una manera de escapar de él y se movió para alcanzar a su hermano con una carga.

\- ¡No! -dijo Temari, mientras se movía para bloquear a Naruto, y su abanico de hierro para defender a Gaara de él.

- **Así que volviste para defender a tu hermano. No muchos miembros de la familia harían eso después de todas las cosas que estoy seguro que tu hermano hizo tan pronto en su vida. Ser inestable y todo. Dime Sabaku no Temari. Solo cuántos de ¿Las víctimas de su hermano han estado a su merced? ¿Cuántos le suplicaron que lo demostrara y se les negó? ¿Por qué debería considerar ahorrarle el golpe aplastante que le dio a otros? Si las posiciones fueran al revés, dudo que sea tan generoso al protegerlo del daño, ¡y ambos lo sabemos!** -dijo Naruto entrecerrando sus ojos a Temari y la vio voltearse para ver una sorpresa. Gaara levantó la vista para ver a su hermana defenderlo.

\- cierto. Gaara probablemente me dejaría morir si estuviera a tu merced y él estuviera mirando con la posibilidad de salvarme. Sé que ha matado gente. Tanto extranjeros como de nuestra aldea. Muchos gritaban por misericordia, pero Gaara no lo hizo. No les muestro ninguno, y hay momentos en que sé que me habría matado a mí si no a Kankuro si hubiésemos estornudado en su dirección. Pero a pesar de todo lo que él es, no puedo dejarlo solo para que muera así, y eso porque ... es porque amo a Gaara. Amo a mi hermano y lo defenderé hasta el final- dijo Temari, mientras preparaba a su Abanico para usar sus Futon no Jutsus con fuerza suficiente para cortar la gran mano de Naruto.

- **Tal fuerza de Voluntad. De hecho, eres una mujer fuerte. Más fuerte que la mayoría a tu edad. Toma a tus hermanos y vete** -dijo Naruto para sorpresa de Temari, Gaara y Kankuro que actualmente peleaban cerca con sus marionetas.

\- ¿Nos estás dejando ir? ¿Solo así"- dijo Temari al ver a Naruto entrecerrar los ojos y era difícil para la kunoichi Suna determinar si ahora fruncía el ceño o si sonreía ante las dos preguntas.

\- **¿Preferirías una alternativa dolorosa? ¡Se puede arreglar!** -dijo Naruto, ya que no iba a permitir que su gesto de misericordia fuera examinado e interrogado por esta mujer, sin importar lo impresionado que estuviera con ella.

\- ¡Espera, Nos iremos! -dijo Temari y después le pregunto- ¿Y nuestra cita? –pregunto Temari algo sonroja y su hermano Kankuro cayo de cara al suelo por preguntar eso en este momento.

- **Si la tendremos, pero sera otro dia** -dijo Naruto y Temari asintió, recogió a Gaara y comenzó a huir con Kankuro justo detrás de ella para proteger su retaguardia.

- **Bien. Ahora a tratar algunos asuntos pendientes con el Hokage** -dijo Naruto, mientras volteaba para ver la prisión de color púrpura en la que estaban los tres Kage, Shinobi, y vio que ANBU se armaba para luchar contra él.

\- ¡Vete, quédate atrás, demonio! -dijo el capitán ANBU del grupo, mientras arrojaba ola tras ola de shuriken, y kunai en su cuerpo, aunque no le sirvió de mucho.

- **Incluso ahora me desprecias ¡Tontos! ¡No tengo tiempo para lidiar con tanta estupidez!-** dijo Naruto, mientras se despedía de ellos, y salía del tejado antes de volver su atención a la prisión donde su objetivo estaba encerrado.

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunto el Sonido Shinobi con cuatro brazos.

-¿A quién coño le importa? No puede lastimarnos. Este Jutsu puede tomar cualquier cosa que nos arroje. Incluso sus grandes brazos no pueden hacer nada-dijo la chica de pelo rojo del grupo.

\- **¿Qué no puedo? Voy a tomar esa apuesta** -dijo Naruto dejando escapar una sonrisa que a nadie le gustaba, con la excepción de Mei, quien se desmayó ligeramente, y descubrió que su voz era sexy- **Desactivar** **Turbo Aniquilación** -dijo Naruto y comenzó a volver a su tamaño original y se desactivo el **Modo Turbo Aniquilación**.

-Ahora a romper esta cosa-dijo Naruto y golpea la barrera haciendo que se rompa.

\- ¡Eso no es posible! -dijo Orochimaru, mientras Naruto caminaba por el enorme agujero, y ANBU hacía lo mismo para ayudar a su Hokage en la batalla.

-Soy Uzumaki Naruto y me especializo en hacer lo imposible posible-dijo Naruto antes de crear una Lanza de Morphosos y arrojarla al Shodaime Hokage con el arma perforándole el cráneo al hombre antes de convertir al hombre en cenizas debido a la etiqueta en su cabeza siendo destruida

\- ¿Qué hiciste? -dijo Orochimaru, ya que nunca pensó que sus títeres serían derrotados de una manera tan simple. Y ante el peligro inminente decidió que ahora sería el momento de hacer un retiro estratégico de esta batalla.

Sin embargo, antes de irse fueron rodeados por las unas extrañas creaturas, y aparece el mismo Naruto sonriendo de forma burlona a orochimaru y le dice

-Acaso creíste que podrías escapar-dijo de Naruto de manera burlona y cuando vio a los subordinados de Orochimaru dijo.

-Esto si es interesante, aunque te odio debo admitir tienes talento para escoger buenos subordinados como esos 4 de allá-dijo Naruto e instantáneamente desapareció de la vista de todos y en ese momento los 4 del sonido caen noqueados al suelo por un golpe a la nuca por cortesía de Naruto.

-Tú y tu-dijo Naruto apuntando a dos de sus Ultralinks.

- **N-Makino-Sama, ¿En qué podemos servirle?** –preguntaron los Ultralinks.

-Lleven a estos cuatro a la base-ordeno Naruto y los Ultralinks.

- **Como Ordene** -dijeron los Ultralinks, agarraron a los subordinados de Orochimaru y se fueron.

-Gracias Naruto. Yo ¡AAAH! -gritó el Sandaime, ya que la misma persona que acaba de salvarle la vida le dio un puñetazo en la cara, y se sorprendió como todos los demás por esto.

-Tu y yo vamos a tener una larga conversación sobre tus acciones con respecto a mi anciano. ¡No te confundas! -dijo Naruto con los ojos ardiendo de furia antes de volver toda su atención a Orochimaru.

Naruto en otro impulso de velocidad y sin ganas de perder el tiempo se coloca en frente de orochimaru y lo atraviesa en el estómago y dice.

-Absorber y Expandir-dijo Naruto y en ese momento Orochimaru siento como Naruto lo está absorbiendo e intenta liberarse, pero ya es demasiado tarde, no puede moverse y termina siendo absorbido.

Al terminar de absorber a orochimaru lo único que quedo del Sannin traidor es una espada que resulta ser la Kusanagi, al verla Naruto decide conservarla para después ver que hace con ella, ya sea conservarla para él o para regalársela a algún subordinado como muestra de obediencia y lealtad.

Naruto revisa la información que obtuvo de Orochimaru y había mucha de ella, la mayoría resulta ser muy interesante como: la ubicación de las bases de orochimaru, los experimentos del Sannin, sus técnicas como el Edo Tensei, también de una organización criminal llamada Akatsuki, etc. Más tarde revisaría más a fondo la información.

-Ahora que la serpiente ya no está sigues tu-dijo Naruto y se dirigía al Sandaime

-N-Naruto, detente ... te lo ruego ... ¡Por favor! -Dijo el Sandaime antes de que le levantaran del cuello, la sensación del golpe rivalizaba con Tsunade, y su pelea con su antiguo alumno junto con los dos Hokages anteriores había debilitado su fuerza.

-La arrogancia patética de este pueblo y su ignorancia ya no me encierran. ¡Todos estos años, tú y los demás lucharon para mantenerme bajo tu control y negar lo que es legítimamente mío! No me pararas ahora viejo tonto-dijo Naruto. cuando le dio un puñetazo en la cara al Sandaime, luego lo golpeó con el revés y arrojó el Kage a la pared del estadio con la fuerza suficiente para crear una grieta en la tela de araña.

-Por favor, detén Naruto. ¡Muestra misericordia! -dijo el Sandaime alejándose del chico al que había ofendido.

\- ¿Como el pueblo me la mostró? -dijo Naruto antes de ser rodeado por todos lados por ANBU y por un hombre que nunca había visto antes con largos cabellos blancos de pie protectoramente sobre el Sandaime. De repente las creaturas se pusieron de manera protectora alrededor de Naruto y gritaron.

- **¡No dejaremos que toquen a N-Makino-Sama!** –gritaron las creaturas y antes de hacer algo el hombre de Cabello blanco dijo.

\- ¡Para a Naruto! Esto se está yendo de las manos-dijo la figura con Naruto luciendo menos impresionado por la interrupción y las creaturas iban a atacar, pero Naruto las detuvo y le pregunto al hombre.

-Esperen, Y ¿Quién eres tú para mandarme? -dijo Naruto con rabia creciendo en sus ojos.

-Soy Jiraiya, el Gama Sennin (Sabio Sapo) y ... soy tu padrino-dijo Jiraiya con los ojos de Naruto cada vez más abiertos antes de que se estrecharan y la rabia en ellos aumentara exponencialmente.

-Ya veo. Así que no fue suficiente que el viejo me niegue mi herencia, ¡pero tú me abandonaste a una vida de tormento en este pueblo, y solo ahora vuelves aquí para salvarlo! -Dijo Naruto señalando al aún derribado Hokage.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? El Sandaime me dijo cada vez que lo visité para informar lo que aprendí de mi red de espías que fuiste amado en el pueblo. Que te entrenaron lo mejor que pudieron-dijo Jiraiya antes de mirar atrás. la cara avergonzada del Hokage.

-Parece que también estabas siendo engañado por el viejo. Lo que sea que te dijera era una completa mentira-dijo Naruto con un tono hueco de diversión en su voz.

-Sensei, ¿qué está pasando? Me dijiste que era amado aquí en Konoha. Me dijiste que el deseo de morir del Yondaime estaba siendo honrado. ¡Que Naruto estaba siendo protegido adecuadamente de los enemigos de su padre! -dijo Jiraiya con el Sandaime mirando hacia otro lado de su segundo estudiante mientras Naruto se reía.

\- ¿Amor? ¿Protegido? No he recibido ninguna de esas cosas de esta aldea, excepto de unas pocas personas, y en pocas ocasiones. ¡Sin duda no gracias a él! -dijo Naruto señalando al Sandaime.

-Aun así, no puedo dejar que lo mates, Naruto. La invasión ha terminado-dijo Jiraiya después de haber hecho su propio esfuerzo durante la invasión.

Mientras tanto, Naruto parecía menos satisfecho que las palabras del Sannin, y miró hacia abajo al severamente herido Kage que el Sabio estaba parado. Ahora no era el momento de tratar con ninguno de ellos, ya que tenía otros asuntos que atender, y el enemigo en las paredes era uno de ellos.

-Vamos a resolver este otro viejo tiempo. Considera esta pequeña paliza como un mero preludio de la furia que desataré en ti más adelante. ¡Por ahora, tengo algunas plagas que eliminar de MI aldea! -dijo Naruto y después grito.

\- ¡Ultralinks retírense y vayan a la base! –Grito Naruto y todos los Ultralinks comenzaron a irse.

\- ¿Tu comandas a esas cosas? –pregunto Jiraiya sorprendido.

-Si-respondio Naruto y después apareció Kakashi.

-Jiraiya-Sama las fuerzas enemigas se retiran-dijo Kakashi y vio a un Uchiha golpeado que llegaba mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Naruto.

\- ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué te pasó? -dijo Kakashi viendo donde el chico estaba mirando.

-Ese perdedor me impidió tratar de matar a los Hermanos Sabaku antes de que Gaara pudiera convertirse en ... ¡esa cosa! -dijo Sasuke antes de escupir un poco de sangre que se había acumulado en su boca.

\- ¿Él te hizo esto? -dijo Kakashi mientras Sasuke asentía.

-Sí. Me lanzo a través de una gran cantidad de árboles-dijo Sasuke mientras el Jonin fruncía el ceño ante lo que hizo Naruto.

-Déjalo Sasuke. Te fuiste sin órdenes después de ellos. Naruto recibió el suyo de Genma e hizo lo que se le ordenó. Sin duda, él te rechazó porque ibas a ser asesinado contra tres amenazas de alto nivel-dijo Jiraiya, le ganó una mueca de Sasuke, y supo que el Uchiha no quería que se hiciera público ese hecho.

\- ¡Todavía quiero que lo arresten por agredirme! -Exigió Sasuke aunque estaba claro que el Sannin no iba a escuchar.

-Y haré que te arresten por ir por tu cuenta durante una batalla. Muchos llamarían a eso un acto de traición-dijo Jiraiya conociendo las leyes de la aldea y con cómo la verdad detrás del ataque de Kyūbi era que un Uchiha había comenzado. eso.

El apoyo que el Uchiha tenía en la Hoja pronto estaría fuera de la ventana.

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo de más de 11.000, espero que les guste, comenten sugerencias o que les gusto del capítulo.

(1) EL traje es el del Cazador de Ultralinks Ven-Ghan solo que, con los colores del traje cambiados, la parte amarilla del traje se cambió por la armadura de Makino y con las modificaciones nombradas.

(2) Es la versión de Jim McGrath del Modo Turbo Aniquilación, pero con las modificaciones nombradas.


	4. Chapter 4

Notas:

* * *

En este capítulo me ayudo mi buen amigo y Co-Escritor Kevin4491.

 **El Rey Son Gokū** : Gracias.

 **Dios Gokū** : Voy a intentar continuarla.

 **bladetri**. XD.

 **DarknessZalgo:** Gracias.

 **TXPOK2460:** Gracias **.**

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-habla humano.

-"pensamiento humano¨.

- **habla de Ultralink/Megalink/invocación/Bijū**.

-¨ **pensamiento de monstruo/dragón/invocación/Bijū** ¨.

\- **{Comunicación de Bijū con su Jinchūriki o de Ultralink con su anfitrión}**.

\- {Comunicación de Jinchūriki con su Bijūo de Humano con su Ultralink}.

- **nombre de Jutsu/Técnicas Turbo**.

Ejemplo de Jutsu:

- **Rasengan (Bola Espiral).**

- **Raikiri (Cortador de Relámpago).**

Ejemplo de Técnicas Turbo:

\- ¡ **Turbo! ¡Je!**

- **¡Poder Turbo!**

 **-Turbo Pulso.**

N/A: no soy dueño de ningún anime/manga o personaje mencionado en esta historia sus derechos pertenecen a sus respetivos autores.

Espero que les guste y me apoyen dándole me gusta o/y comentar.

Advertencia: En este Capítulo habrá escenas de sexo.

* * *

 **"N-Makino: El Ultralink del** **Maelstrom** **"**

 **"Capítulo IV"**

 **"** **Salpicadura de sangre y** **La Búsqueda de Tsunade** **"**

* * *

Anteriormente.

* * *

 _-Vamos a resolver este otro viejo tiempo. Considera esta pequeña paliza como un mero preludio de la furia que desataré en ti más adelante. ¡Por ahora, tengo algunas plagas que eliminar de MI aldea! -dijo Naruto y después grito._

 _\- ¡Ultralinks retírense y vayan a la base! –Grito Naruto y todos los Ultralinks comenzaron a irse._

 _\- ¿Tu comandas a esas cosas? –pregunto Jiraiya sorprendido._

 _-Si-respondio Naruto y después apareció Kakashi._

 _-Jiraiya-Sama las fuerzas enemigas se retiran-dijo Kakashi_ _y vio a un Uchiha golpeado que llegaba mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Naruto._

 _\- ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué te pasó? -dijo Kakashi viendo donde el chico estaba mirando._

 _-Ese perdedor me impidió tratar de matar a los Hermanos Suna antes de que Gaara pudiera convertirse en ... ¡esa cosa! -dijo Sasuke antes de escupir un poco de sangre que se había acumulado en su boca._

 _\- ¿Él te hizo esto? -dijo Kakashi mientras Sasuke asentía._

 _-Sí. Me lanzo a través de una gran cantidad de árboles-dijo Sasuke mientras el Jonin fruncía el ceño ante lo que hizo Naruto._

 _-Déjalo Sasuke. Te fuiste sin órdenes después de ellos. Naruto recibió el suyo de Genma e hizo lo que se le ordenó. Sin duda, él te rechazó porque ibas a ser asesinado contra tres amenazas de alto nivel-dijo Jiraiya, le ganó una mueca de Sasuke, y supo que el Uchiha no quería que se hiciera público ese hecho._

 _\- ¡Todavía quiero que lo arresten por agredirme! -Exigió Sasuke aunque estaba claro que el Sannin no iba a escuchar._

 _-Y haré que te arresten por ir por tu cuenta durante una batalla. Muchos llamarían a eso un acto de traición-dijo Jiraiya conociendo las leyes de la aldea y con cómo la verdad detrás del ataque de Kyūbi era que un Uchiha había comenzado. eso._

 _El apoyo que el Uchiha tenía en la Hoja pronto estaría fuera de la ventana._

* * *

Presente.

* * *

Las cosas en Konoha finalmente se habían calmado. Los Oto Shinobi que eran las fuerzas de Orochimaru habían sido asesinados o capturados por los Ultralinks. Aproximadamente una semana después, Sabaku no Kankuro vino a hablar con Jiraiya que había estado actuando como Godaime Hokage temporal debido a las heridas de Sandaime, y la salud aparentemente en declive de su sensei ayudaron a mantener la paz, y negoció su liberación de la Hoja, y explicó por qué Suna se unió a Orochimaru. Cómo el Viento Daimyō los había agotado financieramente y los estaba convirtiendo en una sombra de lo que eran. Ese Orochimaru vino a ellos, susurrando al oído del Kazekage, y cómo el ataque mostraría a todos que Suna seguía siendo una de las cinco grandes aldeas Shinobi, mientras que el Kaze no Daimyō se daría cuenta del error de sus caminos, se hicieron negaciones mientras Jiraiya pasaba su tiempo con Gaara para arreglar su sello para que el chico fuera más estable y finalmente pudiera dormir. Hubo personas en Konoha, que se opusieron al nuevo tratado de alianza entre las dos aldeas, ya que sentían que las reparaciones debían ser hechas por Suna, y a un precio considerable. Jiraiya.

Jiraiya podría entender la razón de ellos. También había estado hurgando entre los papeles del Sandaime, viendo que el Kazekage le había pedido al Hokage que interviniera en su nombre para evitar que el Kaze no Daimyō matara a su aldea. Sin embargo, el Sandaime aparentemente había ignorado las súplicas del Kazekage ignorando el mensaje, y no enviando ningún mensaje al señor feudal del viento. Jiraiya se dio cuenta de que su sensei veía a Suna volverse más fuerte con Gaara siendo su Jinchuriki, quien cada año que pasaba usaba el poder del Ichibi mientras que Naruto no podía tocarlo debido a que sus sellos eran completamente diferentes, y el Hokage había tomado la ruta de debilitar a Suna para compensar esto. Aunque Naruto había arruinado todo el plan a su llegada a las Finales del examen de Chunin y mató a Orochimaru.

Jiraiya había estado menos que contento con la forma en que el niño fue tratado en Konoha después de enterarse de ello por su propio espionaje, y los registros que procuró para demostrar el abuso era de hecho cierto. Jiraiya había estado más que molesto y si no fuera porque en la aldea había gente inocente (Aunque había pocas) hubiera invocado a Gamabunta para que destruyera la aldea y el sapo hubiera estado muy contento en ayudarlo ya que habían maltratado al hijo de su invocador favorito, pero además le demostró que el Niño de la Profecía era más que probable Naruto, y el niño se disponía a destruir la forma Shinobi en lugar de salvarla. Si Jiraiya hubiese podido criar al niño como esperaba, el Sannin habrían tratado de guiar al niño para salvarlo de la destrucción y traer paz eterna.

Tristemente, el viejo dicho de "¡No puede haber paz sin guerra!" surgió en su mente, y eso era lo que parecía estar en la mente de Naruto también. La forma en que el niño ahora miraba, caminaba y peleaba era la de un señor de la guerra que trata de tallar su nombre en el mundo. Para forjar un imperio y construir sobre los cuerpos de sus enemigos muertos. Y con esas cosas que tenía bajo su mando lo podía cumplir con facilidad.

\- ¿Qué te pasó Naruto? -dijo Jiraiya para sí mismo mientras se preguntaba cómo podría arreglar esto para su ahijado.

El propio Jiraiya no podía ser Hokage permanente debido a sus responsabilidades con su ahijado, sin mencionar que su red de espías requería que se mudara y se reuniera con sus contactos. No se atrevía a devolver al Sandaime la posición de Hokage, ya que su sensei ya no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo, y resultó ser cierto cuando visitó al hombre en el hospital. El gran Dios Shinobi parecía viejo, su rostro lo mostraba mucho, y los ojos del hombre parecían cansados por hacer esta línea de trabajo que el trabajo implicaba.

Y Jiraiya solo podía sentir lástima por él.

Hubiera sido más misericordioso dejar que Orochimaru matara a su antiguo sensei en este punto y Jiraiya estaba seguro de que Hiruzen estaría de acuerdo con él.

Naruto no se sorprendió cuando fue a su edificio de apartamentos para encontrarlo destruido y aún menos sorprendido al ver que fue hecho a manos de la gente de Konoha en lugar de ser enemigos que invadieron no hace mucho tiempo. La multitud de civiles y algunos de los Shinobi de Konoha estaban todos vitoreando por destruir la "guarida del demonio" y ahora él estaba sin hogar como algunos de ellos. Muchos esperaban que el niño llorara y se revolcara en la desesperación por la pérdida de su hogar con la única opción que le quedaba a Naruto para dormir en los callejones. Pedirle a alguien que lo deje pasar la noche e incluso si lo hicieran ... tendría un precio que haría que los hoteles parezcan baratos en comparación.

Sin embargo, este no era el Uzumaki Naruto que sabían que era debido a sus memorias que carecían de corto plazo, e incluso si él era el nombre Naruto supuestamente sabían ... prefería dormir en el callejón y luego dormir un día en sus casas para una fuerte tarifa financiera que probablemente no podría pagar. Entonces, cuando Naruto hizo su presencia, todos sonrieron y se burlaron de él por la pérdida de su hogar. Respondió dejando a los responsables muertos o con heridas tan graves que desearían que la muerte los hubiera reclamado. Algunos Shinobi llegaron a la escena, exigiendo su rendición por el ataque a la gente, y Shinobi tirado en el suelo a su alrededor. Naruto simplemente hizo un movimiento de mano "ven a buscarme" con el escuadrón frente a él dudando en participar en la batalla e hizo que el hijo de Yondaime se riera de su cobardía antes de dejarlos para recoger a los que aún apenas estaban vivos.

Entonces, ¿dónde estaba él ahora? Bien...

\- ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡FOLLAME NARUTO-KUN-gritó Anko, ya que ella estaba en su propio lugar de residentes, y siendo arada por detrás por el Uzumaki.

Sí. Está bien. Naruto estaba follando a Mitarashi Anko. ¿Cómo pasó esto? Después de que Naruto matara a Orochimaru, los sellos de maldición en todas sus víctimas, que incluían un Uchiha Sasuke a pesar de su deseo de que se quedara desapareció, el Tokubetsu Jonin había estado tan feliz de finalmente ser liberado del control de Orochimaru, y todo gracias a Naruto. Si eso no fuera suficiente, Anko prácticamente bañó sus bragas cuando se enteró de cómo murió el Sannin cuando Naruto lo absorbió y destruyo su alma en el proceso. Después de que Naruto perdió su lugar para vivir gracias a los ingratos de Konoha que había salvado, solo para mutilarlos por sus estúpidas acciones en su contra, Anko le ofreció al futuro Emperador un lugar donde colgarse, y sin ningún costo financiero.

Solo el tipo sexual y Naruto le pagó bien en ese sentido.

-Eso es todo Anko-chan. ¡Muéstrenme! ¡Griten por más! ¡Díganme cuánto lo quieren! -dijo Naruto, mientras empujaba más fuerte, y más rápido con los ojos del Tokubetsu Jonin rodando de vuelta a su cabeza.

\- ¡ NARUTO-KUN! -gritó Anko y mientras se venía y Naruto se venía dentro de ella y antes de que el colapso en la cama que apenas se sostenía.

-A este ritmo, necesitarás una cama nueva-dijo Naruto mientras Anko gemía con el sonido saliendo de su garganta diciendo que estaba de acuerdo.

-Bueno ... vale la pena ...dijo Anko mientras respiraba pesadamente y lo miraba antes de darse la vuelta para estar encima de él.

-De acuerdo-dijo Naruto mientras descansaba su cuerpo sudoroso contra el suyo.

-Hay otra razón detrás de nuestro 'acuerdo' para quedarte aquí-dijo Anko mientras veía a Naruto mirarla con una ceja levantada.

\- ¿De Verdad? -dijo Naruto viendo a Anko asentir con la cara con una expresión sorprendentemente tranquila y un asomo de seriedad.

-Es solo que ... He odiado a Orochimaru toda mi vida. Desde que fui arrojado como un saco de mierda en las puertas de Konoha por él sin recuerdos sólidos de cómo sucedió. Intenté demostrar que era leal a la Hoja. Yo no era él. Que no era una especie de agente durmiente decidido a destruir la aldea como él quería desde el evento que lo hizo huir. Escucho los nombres 'puta de serpiente', 'traidora', y tantas otras cosas que hubo momentos en que pensé en huir-dijo Anko mientras sentía su fuerte, pero sorprendentemente suave toque en su espalda sudorosa, y gimió al tacto.

\- ¿Por qué no te escapaste? -dijo Naruto con curiosidad mientras Anko besaba su musculoso torso superior.

\- ¿A dónde podría ir? No tenía nada, pero la ropa que llevaba puesta, y tan atada por dinero, la única forma de conseguir que escapara sería prostituyéndome a cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a pagar. De todos modos, era demasiado joven para eso. No iba a comenzar a hacer que sus nombres se volvieran verdad. Sí, tengo sed de sangre, soy violento y sádico en mi trabajo. ¿Qué? Soy un Shinobi. Está en la descripción del puesto y en una profesión específica. dentro del trabajo en sí mismo, debo ser cruel con mis enemigos- dijo Anko mientras besaba su cuerpo con más agresividad.

-Eso no explica tu otra razón para este ... acuerdo tuyo-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y Anko sonrió tímidamente.

-Lo siento. La otra razón por la que mencioné es porque ... es porque quiero expresar mi agradecimiento por haber matado a Orochimaru. Había deseado que muriera agonizando por lo que me hizo- dijo Anko mientras lo veía sonreír.

-Bueno, no hay nada más doloroso que ser asimilado y que destruyan tu alma-dijo Naruto al ver a Anko sonriendo seductoramente mientras se sentaba completamente sobre sus caderas.

-Te creo. Me juré a mí mismo que sería el juguete de mierda, puta, concubina, lo que sea que quieras llamar en todo, pero el nombre de la persona capaz de matarlo, y hacer lo que le pidas. para dejar constancia de que soy tuyo. Solo tuyo. Puedes tenerme en cualquier lugar en cualquier momento. Mi cuerpo es tu recompensa por haber matado a Orochimaru-dijo Anko, cuando comenzó a mover sus caderas, y gimió ruidosamente sabiendo que se él se preparó para otra ronda.

¿De verdad quieres mi 'renta', ¿verdad, Anko-chan? -dijo Naruto mientras tanteaba sus dos pechos y amaba cómo la mujer gemía bajo su toque.

-Ya has sido muy generoso. ¿Es demasiado pedir un poco más? -dijo Anko con una mirada inocente en su rostro que era apenas inocente.

"-No, en absoluto. Aunque estarás cojeando por un tiempo-dijo Naruto con Anko, ahora montándolo lentamente mientras gemía.

-Me gusta el sonido de eso-dijo Anko sonriendo mientras ella se movía más rápido con Naruto todavía tanteando sus pechos para producir más placer.

Ella podría acostumbrarse a esto.

* * *

Días Después: En la Torre Hokage

* * *

En cuanto al propio Naruto, había enfrentado un poco de preguntas de los Consejos, Jefe de Clan y Jiraiya en la habitación, aunque el último de ellos estaba allí para darle apoyo moral. Todos estaban intrigados por su capacidad de transformarse en diferentes formas, que algunos aseguraban que era a través de Kyūbi, y exigían que este poder se sellara a menos que les prometiera eterna lealtad. Poner sellos en su cuerpo que evitaría que el niño los volviera a encender y básicamente marcara a Naruto como un esclavo en todo menos en el nombre. Otros pensaban que se trataba de una nueva línea de sangre que había surgido, lo que requería que Naruto fuera utilizado como semental para engendrar un ejército de niños, y así básicamente usarlos para hacer que la Hoja sea invencible.

Otros querían saber sobre el poder de una manera más civilizada, mientras preguntaban cómo se produjo este cambio, y Naruto les había contado todo, ya que no tenía sentido esconderlo. Cómo un ser conocido un ser alienígena de otra dimensión, que había caído en el planeta hace eones y durante los exámenes Chunin se había vinculado con él. La armadura era para contener su poder y controlarlo al 100%, las formas eran conocidas como Modos Turbo que servían para adaptarse al problema y la otra forma que mostro era su Modo Turbo más poderoso

-Debería ser retenido. Se le debe poner un Sello del Hombre Muerto para asegurar su lealtad a la Hoja. ¡El niño es demasiado poderoso para su propio bien! -dijo Homura viendo que muchos estaban de acuerdo con él, pero Jiraiya y los Jefe de Clan no.

-Naruto-San ¿Podemos conocer a Makino? –pregunto el Jefe del Clan Aburame que era Shibi.

-Ya que lo pides de manera amable no veo porque no-respondio Naruto y después pregunto-Makino ¿Podrías presentarte? –pidió Naruto.

- **Claro** -respondio Makino y se desacoplo del pecho de Naruto- **Mucho Gusto, Soy Makino** -se presentó Makino. Los Jefes de Clan estaban curiosos por ver esa creatura, pero el lado civil por lo tonto que eran gritaron.

\- ¡Es un Demonio! –Grito un Civil.

\- ¡ANBU! ¡Vengan y Maten al Demonio junto al Mocoso! –grito otro civil.

\- ¡BASTA! ¿Qué hay entre ustedes y su falta de inteligencia? El Sandaime puede haberse inclinado ante sus caprichos para mantener el potencial del niño encerrado, pero yo no seré su marioneta, y voy a asegurarme de que Naruto no tampoco-dijo Jiraiya mientras que Naruto sonrió más ya que podía matar a estos tontos en este momento, pero estaba retrasando esa idea por el momento ya que no era el momento adecuado, y tenía que ser paciente para conseguir las cosas que necesitaba. Jiraiya se dirigió a la creatura y le dijo.

-Lo siento Mucho por la estupidez de ellos-Jiraiya se Disculpó.

- **No importa** -respondio Makino.

-Pero Jiraiya-sama. Esta abominación demoníaca es una amenaza para todos Konoha. ¡Nuestra forma de vivir está en juego! -dijo Homura mientras el Sannin le fruncía el ceño y notó que Danzo estaba mirando fijamente a Naruto y a Makino con un ojo calculador.

\- "'Mi ojo no tiene efecto sobre él. ¡Maldición!" -pensó Danzo mientras se preguntaba cómo eso era posible dado que su ojo Sharingan cosechado detrás de su vendaje tenía una capacidad de influencia sobre los demás.

\- ¿Quieres decir que es una amenaza para todos ustedes! Los que están aquí, que han escupido el deseo moribundo del propio Yondaime con respecto al niño. Sus padres los matarían a todos lenta y dolorosamente si estuvieran vivos hoy, al enterarse del abuso que Naruto-dijo Jiraiya, cuando vio que los Consejos se burlaban de la mención del Yondaime mientras los Jefes de Clan los miraban.

-No quiero cambiar el tema aquí, pero necesito preguntarte esto Jiraiya-san ... ¿qué pasará con la posición de Hokage? Solo eres temporal con respecto a la posición-dijo Shibi ya que Jiraiya era necesaria en otro lugar y en todas partes alrededor de los países elementales.

-Simple. Voy a encontrar un reemplazo adecuado para el Sandaime ya que sensei es claramente demasiado viejo para el trabajo- dijo Jiraiya al ver que Danzo fruncía el ceño ante esto.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Por qué no solo nombras a Danzo? Él era el rival de Sandaime después de todo-dijo alguien del lado del Consejo Civil.

\- ¡Cuando los dos eran jóvenes! Si el Sandaime es demasiado viejo para ser Hokage, entonces también lo es la momia tuerta, ¡y eso es todo! -dijo Tsume, ya que no le gustaba el Sandaime con respecto a cómo el anciano dejó que el pueblo lastimara a Naruto, y menos aún a Danzo con sus modales en guerra sin ningún respeto por sus subordinados.

\- "¡Maldita perra Inuzuka!" -pensó Danzo haciendo una nota mental para lisiar al Clan Inuzuka cuando eventualmente sea Hokage en un futuro cercano.

\- ¿A quién tienes en mente Jiraiya?-Pregunto Inoichi con Jiraiya sonriéndole maliciosamente.

-Mi viejo compañero de equipo Senju Tsunade-dijo Jiraiya con los Consejos volviéndose locos hasta que Naruto tuvo suficiente y golpeo la mesa de la sala de reuniones para callarlos.

\- ¡El próximo que hable tendrá mi ira! -dijo Naruto viendo a muchos mirándolo y sudando pesadamente.

Habían visto lo que podría hacer después de todo.

\- ¿Has terminado aquí? Tengo cosas que hacer-dijo Naruto al ver que los Consejos querían que se quedara para poder gritar un poco más, pero Jiraiya solo asintió, y supo que volverían a hablar sin los idiotas en la habitación.

-Jiraiya, debes hacer algo para mantenerlo contenido, o controlado de alguna manera para evitar que el demonio se vuelva contra nosotros-dijo Homura viendo a Jiraiya burlarse de ellos.

\- ¿Cómo qué? Ya viste lo que hizo en los Exámenes Chunin. Por no mencionar que mató a Orochimaru asimilando y detrayendo su alma. Me gusta mi estar vivo muchas gracias-dijo. Jiraiya con un toque de humor en su voz.

.Aun así, él es el arma del pueblo, y debe ser controlado. ¡Ese es su propósito! -dijo Danzo mientras Jiraiya ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Al igual que Suna hizo con el más joven de Kazekage? Torcieron la mente de ese pobre niño como un juguete quejumbroso hasta el punto en que se partió y se volvió loco-dijo Jiraiya con Danzo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Un arma es un arma. Tiene un Maestro independientemente de su falta de 'cordura' y el Maestro es quien controla el arma. El Kazekage no tuvo el control adecuado y este es el resultado final-dijo Danzo por causalidad.

\- ¿Y todavía te preguntas por qué el sensei de sensei no te nominó por ser Hokage? -dijo Jiraiya antes de suspender la reunión con Danzo siendo forzado a tomarle el golpe a su orgullo.

* * *

Ubicación Desconocida.

* * *

-Esta información es precisa? -dijo una figura entre otros ocho y dirigiéndose a ellos como un líder debería.

-Sí, Pein-sama. Uzumaki Naruto mató a Orochimaru durante el ataque fallido del Sannin contra Konoha. Aparentemente ... lo asimilo y destruyo su alma-dijo Itachi al ver que algunos de los miembros del grupo parecían preocupados por eso.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? Me dijiste que el niño estaba descuidado desde su nacimiento. Debería ser débil como todos los Jinchuriki de su edad-dijo Konan con Itachi negando con la cabeza y Itachi comenzó a contar todo lo que paso durante la invasión.

-Esto se ha vuelto problemático. El Kyūbi Jinchuriki es más fuerte de lo que pensamos posible. Necesitamos agarrarlo ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Itachi irá con Kisame y capturará el barco inmediatamente-dijo Pein con las dos reverencias y luego se fue. para llevar a cabo su misión.

\- ¿Cómo pasó esto? -dijo que el único miembro femenino de la organización.

-No lo sé Konan, pero debe detenerse ahora antes de que el niño se convierta en una amenaza para nosotros y nuestros planes-dijo Pein simplemente con la mujer llamada Konan suspirando.

* * *

Con Naruto.

* * *

-Jiraiya va a buscar a Tsunade-sama para que sea la Godaime Hokage y te llevará con él? ¡Eso es tan injusto! -Dijo Tenten, mientras ella junto con Gai, y Lee en sus muletas para ver a Naruto cuando escucharon las noticias.

\- ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? -dijo Naruto con curiosidad mientras Tenten parecía esperanzada con estrellas en sus ojos.

\- ¿Puedo ir contigo? ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! Tsunade-sama es mi ídolo. Quiero ser una kunoichi fuerte como ella-dijo Tenten mientras saltaba frente a él.

-Bueno ... no podría doler. ¿Tienes un problema con eso, Gai-san? Tú eres su sensei después de todo-Dijo Naruto mientras Gai pensaba en ello.

-Bueno...-dijo Gai antes de ver el aura asesina que rodeaba a Tenten y que sacaba todo tipo de armas aparentemente de la nada.

\- "¡Di que sí o estás muerto! " -pensó Tenten mientras las palabras eran claras en sus ojos.

-¡Por supuesto! Mi estudiante quiere encontrarse con su ídolo después de todo-dijo Gai con una carcajada cordial pero nerviosa mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

\- ¡YAAAY! ¡Gracias, Gai-sensei! -dijo Tenten, mientras pasaba de ser una potencial psicópata asesina con muchas armas afiladas en sus manos, a la dulce y adorable chica que Gai conocía, y lo abrazó antes de saltar mientras tarareaba una canción

-Gai-sensei ... ¿De qué fui testigo ahora? -dijo Lee con Naruto soltando una carcajada y Gai mirando nerviosamente a su estudiante.

-Lo que viste a mi joven estudiante es lo que sucede cuando no haces feliz a una mujer con entrenamiento Shinobi por el más breve de los momentos hasta que obtenga lo que su corazón desea-dijo Gai con Lee asintiendo y escribiendo esto.

-Tomaré nota de este sensei-dijo Lee mientras Naruto sacudía la cabeza hacia los dos.

-Sí. Por favor, escribe esto. Lee. Puede salvarte la vida un día si alguna vez te enfrentas a un evento como este personalmente-Dijo Gai con toda la voz de un maestro que le daba consejos a su discípulo.

-"Esos dos morirán vírgenes"-Pensó Naruto mientras se iba.

\- ¿Vas a buscar a Senju Tsunade? -dijo Kakashi habiendo aparecido casualmente en la esquina de un callejón.

\- ¿De qué te sirve saber Hatake? -dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido en el rostro y miró al Jonin.

-Es mi negocio Genin porque, soy tu Jonin sensei y hasta que seas promovido, soy el responsable de tu bienestar y necesito saber todo lo que haces-dijo Kakashi simplemente mientras Naruto se burlaba de él.

-Eso y quieres asegurarte de que ella sane las heridas de Sasuke que le di-dijo Naruto, al ver que kakashi fruncía el ceño un poco.

-Eso también. Cuando ella regrese aquí para convertirse en Hokage, le pediré tu destitución del programa Shinobi, y presentaré cargos por lo que le hiciste a Sasuke-dijo Kakashi antes de marcharse con su plan ahora en movimiento para lastimar aún más al chico.

Si Naruto continuaba con la misión al máximo, el Jonin obtendría lo que quería, y el Jinchuriki sería removido de las filas de Shinobi mientras estaba encerrado por sus crímenes. Por otro lado, Naruto podría usar esta misión para alejarse de Konoha, y convertirse en un Nin Desaparecido con Kakashi de voluntario para cazarlo.

\- ¿Crees que eso me asusta Hatake? -dijo Naruto haciendo que el Jonin se detuviera.

-Debería-dijo simplemente Kakashi mientras Naruto se acercaba al hombre hasta que estaban cara a cara.

-No es así. Los grilletes que tú y el resto del pueblo han usado ya no me detienen. Como te dije antes de Hatake, la gente de este pueblo y los Consejos me temen ahora. No importa lo que los Concejeros digan y hagas tu movimiento, ¡te inclinarás ante mí o morirás! -dijo Naruto con una sádica sonrisa en su rostro antes de pasar junto a Kakashi.

\- "Ya veremos sobre eso"-pensó Kakashi mientras veía a Naruto alejarse de él

* * *

Horas Después.

* * *

-Tenía la esperanza de que solo nosotros dos estuviéramos viajando juntos Naruto. Tenemos mucho tiempo para compensar a causa de las acciones del Sandaime-dijo Jiraiya al ver a Tenten frunciéndole el ceño.

-Deja que venga con nosotros, Jiraiya. No hay nada de malo en eso-dijo casualmente Naruto.

-Tenía la esperanza de entrenarte en algunas de las habilidades que tu padre tenía en su arsenal que le enseñé-simplemente afirmó Jiraiya.

\- ¿Cómo qué exactamente? –Pregunto Naruto con curiosidad.

\- ¡Esto! -dijo Jiraiya antes de hacer un orbe de chakra en su mano.

\- ¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto Tenten viendo que la cosa se manifestaba.

-Es el **Rasengan (Esfera Espiral)**. El Yondaime Hokage creó este pequeño antes de enseñármelo. Nos tomó tres años para crearlo-dijo Jiraiya antes de hacer una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de que llamaba al padre del niño por su título.

- **{Estúpido}** –dijeron todos los huéspedes de Naruto.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Acabas de llamar al padre de Naruto Yondaime Hokage, pero ... eso significaría ...! -dijo Tenten antes de mirar a Jiraiya luego Naruto, a Jiraiya otra vez, y finalmente a Naruto, encontrando sus acciones algo divertidas.

-Que Boca más grande tienes-dijo Naruto con Jiraiya con aspecto avergonzado.

\- ¡Uy! -dijo Jiraiya mientras Naruto suspiró.

\- ¡Idiota! -dijo Naruto mientras veía a Tenten lucir lista para estallar.

\- ¡Eres el hijo del Yondaime Hokage! -por fin dijo Tenten y señalaba con un dedo tembloroso a Naruto.

-Eso no es conocimiento común y me gustaría mantenerlo así por el momento-dijo Jiraiya mientras se alegraba de que no hubiera nadie cerca para escuchar esta conversación.

\- ¡Oh! -dijo Tenten simplemente mientras parecía avergonzado.

-Vamos. Tenemos que encontrar un Sannin, mientras tanto me voy a dormir-dijo Naruto y antes que Jiraiya o Tenten dijeran algo su cuerpo brillo con una luz azul. Cuando el brillo termino Naruto ya no estaba y en su lugar estaba un pequeño pentaedro de color azul con símbolos que brillaban de color blanco azulado (1).

\- ¡Naruto! –Gritaron Jiraiya y Tenten asustado porque Naruto de repente desapareció y en su lugar estaba un Pentaedro. Jiraiya rápidamente agarro el pentaedro y dijo

\- ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! ¡¿Estás aquí dentro?! –Grito Jiraiya agitando el pentaedro, pero se le fue quitado por algo y cuando vio lo que era lo sorprendió.

Era un ser pequeño que parecía estar hecho de metal y tenía una pantalla negra con un solo ojo de color morado. Su estructura corporal se asemeja a la de un cangrejo, posee partes negras y grises con partes pequeñas de color morado que tienen un patrón de triángulo. La cara tiene tres espinas que sobresalen de la región de la frente y otras dos en los lados de su cuerpo. Tienen cuatro patas que tienen bordes filosos y están unidas al lado de su cuerpo (2).

\- ¿Quién o Que eres tú? –pregunto Jiraiya señalando a la creatura.

- **Soy un Ultralink Clase Asaltante al servicio de N-Makino-Sama** -respondio el pequeño Ultralink Clase Asaltante.

\- ¿N-Makino? ¿Quién es ese y que aras con Naruto? –pregunto Tenten.

- **N-Makino-Sama es el nombre de la unión de Naruto-Sama y Makino-Sama, vine aquí a petición de N-Makino-Sama para que lo llevara durante el viaje** -respondio el Ultralink Clase Asaltante.

-Asi que Naruto te llamo para que lo llevaras mientras esta en esa forma-dijo Jiraiya y el Ultralink asintió- ¿Sabes que es esa forma y porque Naruto la adopto? –pregunto Jiraiya.

- **Esta forma es la forma de reposo de N-Makino-Sama que sirve para descansar y ahorrar energía y la adopto para evitarse el aburrido viaje** -respondio el Ultralink Clase Asaltante.

\- ¡Espera un momento! ¡¿Estás diciendo que Naruto solo entre en ese estado para ahorrarse el aburrimiento de hacer el viaje?! –pregunto Tenten y el Ultralink asintió.

\- ¿Y cómo iremos sin llevar la atención si estamos contigo? Ya que tu apariencia llama mucho la atención-pregunto Jiraiya.

- **Todos los Ultralinks tienen un modo de sigilo, si alguien se acerca solo cambiare a ese modo de esta manera** -dijo el Ultralink y de repente se volvió invisible y pocos segundos después se volvió visible.

-Mejor nos vamos ya-dijo Jiraiya y todos se fueron.

* * *

Horas después.

* * *

El Grupo había llegado a las afueras de la última ciudad conocida donde la red de espionaje de Jiraiya le había contado al Maestro Espía donde se encontraba el Sannin. Mientras caminaban Jiraiya paro y dijo.

-Bien ya casi llegamos asi que ¿Cómo despertamos a Naruto? -dijo Jiraiya rascándose detrás de la cabeza, pero su pregunta fue respondida por un brillo en cegador y cuando el brillo termino ahí estaba Naruto parado.

-Que buena siesta-dijo Naruto estirando los brazos y pregunto- ¿Me perdí de algo? –pregunto Naruto y esquivo un Kunai de parte de Tenten.

\- ¡Estúpido! ¡Si vas hacer algo avísanos antes! ¡Nos tenías asustados! ¡Si no hubiera estado esa cosa para decirnos que paso! –Grito Tenten.

-Bien, eso es mi culpa, pero tenía un Ultralink mio para avisarlos cuando lo hiciera-se defendió Naruto y dijo-Además no sabía que estuvieras tan preocupada por mí Ten-Chan-dijo Naruto sonriendo y lo que dijo más el apodo hizo que Tenten se ruborizado.

-Tonto-Susurro Tenten sonrojada.

-Ya dejen de hablar-dijo Jiraiya llamando la atención de los Dos-Ustedes vayan a buscar un hotel mientras yo recolecto información sobre el paradero de Tsunade-Hime-dijo Jiraiya yéndose.

-ya oíste al Pervertido-dijo Naruto marchándose junto a Tenten para buscar un Hotel.

Encaramados en un tejado, dos figuras los observaban con interés, y el más alto que sonreía como un tiburón hacia su objetivo. El hombre más bajo tenía una cara ilegible, sus ojos oscuros estaban viendo todo a su alrededor, y actualmente se centra en el objetivo con el traje y la cola. Ninguno de los dos entendió cómo su objetivo tenía una cola o ese extraño traje, ni realmente les importaba.

-Asi que es cierto lo que dijeron nuestros espías en Konoha Itachi. El Gaki está emitiendo mucho poder. Está haciendo que Samehada tenga hambre-dijo el hombre de piel azul más alto.

-Lo se Kisame. Siento su poder también. Es diferente del chakra de Kyūbi. No sé lo que es, pero tendremos que manejar esto con cuidado, y sin dudarlo debido a la presencia de Jiraiya de los Sannin-dijo Itachi. mientras veía a su pareja sonreír ansiosamente para la batalla.

\- ¿Y la chica? -dijo Kisame viendo a Itachi enfocarse en la chica y viendo que su objetivo la apoyaba hasta cierto punto a causa de alguna lesión.

-Rápidamente la noqueamos. No tiene ningún valor para nosotros ni para la organización. Cualquier otro tipo de relación con la chica nos dará problemas con Konoha y Pein-sama no quiere eso. Todavía no-dijo Itachi antes de mudarse. silenciosamente para tomar su objetivo de debajo de Jiraiya de la nariz del Sannin.

* * *

Hotel de la Aldea.

* * *

Naruto estaba sentado en una silla junto a su cama mientras Jiraiya andaba por allí. recopilando información sobre dónde podría esconderse Tsunade.

Y al recopilar información, Jiraiya quiso asomarse a las casas de baños, ir a los diversos distritos de luz roja para beber, buscar mujeres, etc.

-Estoy aburrido-dijo Naruto y Makino salio de su pecho y dijo.

 **-Yo también** -dijo Makino acostándose sobre la cama y asustando a Tenten.

\- ¡¿Qué es esa cosa y porque salio de tu pecho?! –grito Tenten asustada y apuntando con su dedo a Makino.

- **Siento haberte asustado** -se Disculpó Makino y comenzó a presentarse- **Me llamo Makino y soy el compañero de Naruto, también soy el que le da a Naruto sus nuevos poderes y su traje además de controlar su energía para evitar un descontrol de ella** -se presentó Makino haciendo una reverencia.

-Mucho Gusto, soy Tenten-dijo Tenten y después de darse cuenta de lo que dijo grito- ¡Eres el que le da a Naruto sus poderes! –Grito Tenten y Makino asintió- ¿Cómo el que uso para derrotar a Neji o a Gaara? –pregunto Tenten.

-Exacto, soy el que proporciona la energía y Makino es el que la controla y crea mis **Modos Turbo** -respondio Naruto-Hablando de Neji ¿Cómo está? –Pregunto Naruto.

-Sigue siendo Neji. Aunque creo que la idea de 'El destino me ha declarado ganador' está fuera de su sistema-dijo Tenten al ver a Naruto sonriendo ante el recuerdo.

-Bien. Incluso no creo que pueda salirse con la suya golpeándolo por segunda vez con ese nivel de brutalidad-dijo Naruto soltando una risita con Tenten riéndose también.

Un golpe en la puerta los interrumpió y Makino rápidamente se acoplo con Naruto.

-Uzumaki Naruto-dijo una voz semi-tranquila de la más baja de las dos personas que estaban paradas fuera de la habitación en la que Naruto estaba con Tenten.

-Depende de quién pregunte-dijo Naruto al ver al más alto con una sonrisa de piel azul.

\- Akatsuki-dijo el hombre más bajo de los dos.

\- "Akatsuki la organización donde estaba Orochi-Teme" –Pensó Naruto y después dijo.

-Nunca he oído hablar de ustedes-dijo Naruto con Itachi frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, aunque no por sus palabras.

Más como el aspecto de Naruto de lo que esperaba ver.

-Debes venir con nosotros. ¡Tranquilamente! -dijo el hombre más bajo, aunque su compañero más alto claramente esperaba que eso no sucediera.

Vamos Itachi, los muchachos no van a ir tranquilamente con nosotros, y ciertamente no en paz. Puedo oler sangre en él. Él es como yo. ¡Es un luchador! ", Dijo el hombre alto con la espada vendada.

-Es una pena no eres un Ultralink. Me hubiera encantado tener a alguien como tú de mi lado-dijo Naruto con el hombre de piel azul frunciendo el ceño confundido.

\- ¿Huh? -dijo el hombre con el más bajo llamado Itachi suspirando.

-Basta de Kisame. Vas a venir con Naruto. Esto no es negociable-dijo Itachi antes de mover su cabeza ligeramente hacia la izquierda a causa del kunai lanzado por Naruto detrás de Tenten.

\- ¡Eso no es así! - dijo Tenten, cuando vio a Itachi mirar más allá de Naruto para ver a la chica levantarse de la cama, y ahora tenía una espada en la mano.

\- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer Itachi? ¿ tomar el Kyūbi Jinchuriki? -dijo Kisame con su compañero guardándose silencio sobre el asunto.

-Tengo una tercera opción-dijo Naruto ganando su atención.

\- ¿Una tercera opción? -dijo Itachi con una ceja levantada.

-Sí. Tú y tu amigo se van de mi vista antes de empujar su espada por tu culo-dijo Naruto y cerró la puerta frente a ellos.

\- ¿Acaso él solo ...? -dijo Kisame mirando a Itachi, quien asintió con la cabeza, y suspiró.

-Sí lo hizo. ¡Ahora tenemos que hacer las cosas de la manera difícil! -" dijo Itachi simplemente sabiendo que eso involucraría violencia.

-*Suspiro* Esto será más problemático de que esperaba-dijo Kisame y rompió la puerta.

Cuando Kisame entró a la habitación, vio que la ventana estaba abierta, pero su objetivo no estaba en la habitación, y tampoco la chica estaba con él. Dirigiéndose a la ventana, ambos vieron al chico de pelo rubio volando con un traje ligeramente diferente y con alas, y llevando a la chica con él en sus brazos. Los dos miembros de Akatsuki quedaron desconcertados por esto, a pesar de ver esto más de una vez, ¡y se preguntaron cómo era posible!

\- ¿Qué deberíamos decirle a Pein-sama? –Pregunto Kisame viendo uno de los últimos Uchiha en el mundo a su lado.

-Le diremos lo que vimos y lo que sabemos Kisame. Entonces sabremos cómo responder a estas preguntas más adelante. Todo lo que el niño sabe es que nuestra organización está interesada en él. Nada más-dijo Itachi y Kisame viendo en la dirección en que Naruto voló.

* * *

Tenten disfrutaba la sensación de estar volando, aunque estaba sonrojada por la forma que Naruto la llevaba y también recordó lo que dijo el Hombre de piel azul.

Naruto era el Kyūbi Jinchuriki. Un sacrificio humano Recordó que su cumpleaños era el día del Festival Kyūbi y que muchas personas salieron con varios objetos destinados a herir a alguien si no se usaban con cuidado. O en el caso de Naruto, podría lastimar a alguien si se usa con cuidado, y en él por lo que tenía.

Kyūbi.

-Te llamaron Kyūbi Jinchuriki. Eso significa que tienes el Kyūbi no Kitsune dentro de tu cuerpo, ¿no es así? -dijo Tenten viendo a Naruto mirarla por un momento.

-Lo tengo-respondio Naruto y después pregunto- ¿Ahora te doy miedo? –pregunto Naruto.

-Claro que no-respondio Tenten y después dijo-No soy estúpida para no ver la diferencia entre el pergamino y el Kunai-dijo Tenten.

-Dile eso a casi toda la aldea, Pero gracias por ver como soy-dijo Naruto sonriendo.

\- Hey ¿Para qué son los amigos? -respondio Tenten sonriendo.

-Igualmente gracias-Dijo Naruto y vio a Jiraiya caminando por la calle y descendió hacia el.

-Boo-dijo Naruto detrás del Sannin haciéndolo saltar del susto.

-No hagas eso-grito Jiraiya y pregunto- ¿Qué hacen aquí? -Pregunto Jiraiya.

-Nos encontramos con miembros de Akatsuki-respondio Naruto.

-Rayos, Te encontraste con ellos antes de lo previsto-dijo Jiraiya.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos? –Pregunto Naruto.

-Son una organización que busca y caza Jinchūrikis-Respondio Jiraiya con Naruto entrecerrando los ojos antes de agarrar al Sannin y golpearlo contra la pared.

\- ¿Cómo los conoces o mejor dicho _cuando_ ibas a decirme de ellos? –Pregunto Naruto con Jiraiya tratando de liberarse de su férreo control.

-Cuando no estaba rastreando a Orochimaru, estaba rastreando a Akatsuki, y su interés en los Bijū sellado en Jinchūrikis. No es fácil entrar en su organización y le dije a sensei todo sobre ellos. Le dije que debía entrenarte duro en todos los aspectos de ser un Shinobi y ¡Me dijo que lo estaba haciendo! Que estabas progresando en tu entrenamiento a pasos agigantados por lo que no había necesidad de preocuparse- dijo Jiraiya antes de que Naruto después de unos pocos segundos dejara ir al hombre.

-En otras palabras, Avisaste al Sandaime sobre ellos, pero él no le importo y te mintió-dijo Naruto con su enojo ahora canalizado hacia el anciano.

-Eso mismo-dijo Jiraiya mientras Naruto parecía listo para romper algo.

\- ¿Supongo que sabes dónde encontrar a Tsunade? -dijo Naruto viendo a Jiraiya asentir ya que su espía había proporcionado la Intel necesaria para encontrarla.

-Sí. En una ciudad al noreste de aquí, pero está cerca del límite de Hi no Kuni, y si la asustamos ... bueno, ella correrá. El Sandaime ha intentado durante años llamar a Tsunade y ella ... lo ignoró-dijo Jiraiya viendo los ojos de Naruto estrecharse nuevamente con una pregunta en su cabeza sobre la mujer.

-Si eres mi padrino, ¿significa eso que es mi madrina ... y sabe de mí? -dijo Naruto viendo a Jiraiya hacer una mueca un poco.

-Honestamente, no lo sé. Tu madre era como una hija para ella. Sin embargo, no creo que te odie. En todo caso, tu existencia la habría hecho quedarse en Konoha, y como el Sandaime me mintió ...-dijo Jiraiya viendo al señor de la guerra en un gesto de entrenamiento.

-Entonces él también más probablemente le mintió a ella también. Pronto lo sabremos-dijo Naruto, mientras se aseguraba de golpear al anciano más adentro de la tumba que ya tenía una pierna adentro, y ponerle a la lápida las palabras "TRAIDOR" escrito bajo.

* * *

Ciudad Tanzuka: una semana después.

* * *

-Aquí estamos. Buena ciudad, ¿eh? -Dijo Jiraiya, mientras caminaban por las calles hacia los diversos lugares donde estaban ubicados los bares, ya que sabía que los hábitos de Tsunade de apostar durante el día y beber en la noche con resaca por la mañana.

-Si tú lo dices-dijo Naruto mientras buscaba el bar en el que Tsunade estaba actualmente para ahogar sus preocupaciones.

\- ¿Por qué Tsunade iría aquí? -dijo Tenten con curiosidad.

-Bueno ... ella tiene un problema de juego. Cuando Tsunade pierde una apuesta que implica una gran cantidad de dinero, tiende a ir a los bares y beber para olvidar su estupidez-dijo Jiraiya solo para ser golpeada en la cabeza con un palo por Tenten.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas cosas sobre Tsunade-sama, Pervertido de Mierda? -Dijo Tenten con furia femenina en sus ojos mientras Jiraiya masajeaba el chichón gigante que tenía en la posterior de su cabeza.

\- "Malditas mujeres problemáticas. ¡Siempre me pego por cualquier otra cosa que digo, sin importar de qué se trata! " -pensó Jiraiya mientras Naruto soltó una risita.

"Ella es así. Siento su poder", dijo Naruto antes de dirigirse hacia donde estaba seguro de que estaba Tsunade.

Efectivamente, ingresaron a un bar para encontrar a una mujer rubia, de pechos grandes, bebiendo sake con otra mujer que sostenía a un cerdo bien mimado, y estaba claro que no estaba de muy buen humor. Nada de eso le importaba a Naruto, ya que tenía un trabajo que hacer, ¡y necesitaba hacerlo ahora!

\- ¡Tsunade-Hime! ¡Shizune! -dijo Jiraiya en voz alta mientras caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Estúpido-Dijeron Tenten y Naruto

\- ¿Jiraiya? ¿Qué demonios te trae aquí? -dijo Tsunade mientras veía al hombre sentado frente a ella y pronto se unió a los otros con él.

La mujer al lado de Tsunade no pudo evitarlo, pero se sonrojó al ver a Naruto frente a ella, y tuvo que apartar la mirada rápidamente. Naruto sonrió levemente en su mente, lo que tenía una ligera veta pervertida (lo más probable gracias a Kurama), disfrutó al ver a la mujer caer lentamente bajo su hechizo, y supo que este era tímido. Sin duda Tsunade estaba "blindado", si la reputación temible de la mujer de lo que Jiraiya, y Tenten cada uno mencionaron sobre ella era de hecho cierto.

\- ¡Tú me conoces, Tsunade! Estoy viajando y estoy haciendo lo de siempre -dijo Jiraiya mientras soltaba una carcajada antes de que Naruto lo golpeara en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

\- ¡Deja de hacerte el tonto y cuéntaselo ya! -dijo Naruto con impaciencia al Sannin.

\- ¿Decirme que? -Pregunto Tsunade mientras veía a Naruto y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal.

-Orochimaru invadió el pueblo e intentó matar al Sandaime. El viejo sobrevivió, pero ya es demasiado viejo para guiar a Konoha, y el pueblo necesita que regreses. Necesitamos que te conviertas en Godaime Hokage de Konoha-dijo Jiraiya mientras Tsunade lo miró por un momento y luego se burló con una risa burlona.

\- ¿Hokage? ¿Por qué querría ser el Hokage de la Hoja? ¡Es el sueño de un tonto ser Hokage y acabar con vidas! -dijo Tsunade mientras Jiraiya la miraba con el ceño fruncido y Tenten parecía que alguien acababa de decirle que Papá Noel no era real.

-Tsunade-sama? -dijo Tenten, ya que no podía creer que su ídolo acabara de admitir tal cosa sobre el título de Hokage, y hasta cierto punto ... Konoha misma.

-Lamento oírte decir eso Tsunade-dijo Jiraiya al ver la mirada amarga en los ojos de esa mujer.

-El tiempo cambia a la gente Jiraiya. Lo mismo ocurre con perderlos. Mi abuelo, mi tío abuelo, Dan, Nawaki y el Yondaime murieron por el sueño de ser Hokage. El único que queda es el Sandaime y él sigue adelante según sus años-dijo Tsunade con Naruto entrecerrando los ojos hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que el viejo va a vivir más allá de las próximas semanas? -dijo Naruto mientras Tsunade lo miraba con sospecha ahora.

-¿Y qué estás implicando a Gaki? -dijo Tsunade mientras Naruto le sonreía predatoriamente.

"-estoy insinuando que el Sandaime morirá por mis manos si dices sí o no a la posición de Hokage. Que tu creencia con respecto al título de Hokage no significa nada para mí. Además, no eres digno del título de todos modos. Huelo terror en ti. La poderosa Senju Tsunade tiene miedo de regresar a Konoha y llenar las botas de su abuelo. No veo la gran mujer a la que Jiraiya hable tan bien o al ídolo que esta kunoichi de la Hoja hubiera defendido hasta ahora. Veo a un niño asustado en el cuerpo de una anciana. Pensar que la gente de Konoha quiere que seas su Hokage. ¡Ja! ¡No me hagas reír! -dijo Naruto con Tsunade moviéndose de su posición sentada y golpeando a Naruto directamente en su cráneo con casco que lo envió volando a través de la pared de la barra hacia el siguiente edificio.

-Bien, no te haré reír. ¡Te haré llorar de dolor! -dijo Tsunade después de haber escuchado suficiente de él.

-Tsunade ... no deberías haber hecho eso-dijo Jiraiya antes de ser agarrado por Tsunade y enfrentar a la mujer deslumbrante ahora a menos de una pulgada de su cara.

-¿Dame una buena razón por qué no debía haber hecho eso? dijo Tsunade con Jiraiya dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Porque Tsunade ... ese era Uzumaki Naruto, solo golpeaste. Tu ahijado-dijo Jiraiya mientras que los ojos de Tsunade se abrieron con incredulidad y miraron a donde había enviado al niño y salió corriendo del bar.

Solo que Naruto aparezca delante suyo, con un aura azul y una expresión de enojo. Naruto desapareció y apareció delante de Tsunade y le dio un golpe que la mando a volar.

\- ¡Esa es una de las muchas cosas que te debo por abandonarme y dejarme para beber y apostar! -dijo Naruto, mientras golpeaba su palma frente a ella, y sus ojos ardían de furia.

\- ¿Abandonado? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡El Sandaime me dijo que moriste! Dijo que el chakra del Kyūbi sobrecargó tu cuerpo. Que solo un Uzumaki de sangre pura podría haber contenido su chakra sin sucumbir a la muerte-dijo Tsunade, mientras se sentía el moretón en su cara ya se estaba formando, ¡y maldita sea que dolió!

\- ¿Y tú le creíste? ¿No pediste ver su cuerpo? -dijo Jiraiya viendo a Tsunade apartar la mirada.

\- ¡Estaba devastado! Ya vi el cuerpo de Kushina como todas las personas cercanas a mí que he perdido a lo largo de los años. Yo ... no tuve el coraje de mirar el cadáver quemado de un niño que le pertenecía-dijo Tsunade con Naruto luciendo enfurecido por esta noticia.

-Maldición ese viejo. ¡Debería haberlo hecho y voy a desgarrar su alma como lo hice con Orochimaru! -dijo Naruto mientras su cuerpo se consumía en un aura azul.

-Jiraiya, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué ha pasado para convertir a mi ahijado? –pregunto Tsunade al ver el poder de Naruto consumir la barra y asustar a todos los que estaban dentro.

-Mucho-dijo Jiraiya mientras veía a Naruto cruzaba sus brazos y grito mientras los abría de manera brusca.

\- **¡Activa Turbo!¡Fuerza!** –dijo Naruto cambiando al modo Turbo Fuerza y vio que Tsunade se sorprendió al ver el cambio en su traje.

-Vamos a pelear-dijo Naruto y Tsunade respondio.

-No importa si cambias tu apariencia no ganaras-Dijo Tsunade e iba a golpear a Naruto y él la dejó que le diera un golpe en la cara.

No es que haya hecho mucho.

Todo se sacudió a su alrededor, cuando el puño impactó con su cara, y Naruto no se movió de su lugar. Tsunade se sorprendió al ver que al chico todavía estaba en el mismo lugar sin moverse ni una sola pulgada, y sin mostrar signos de dolor.

\- "¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Nadie podría soportar un golpe así y no sentirlo?" -pensó Tsunade, cuando vio a Naruto mirar a Hinata hacia ella, y claramente ya no estaba de humor para jugar con ella.

-Quita tu puño de mi mejilla. Es molesto como tu aliento que huele a sake-dijo Naruto mientras los ojos de Tsunade se ensanchaban y luego se estrechaban con ira.

\- ¡Cállate, mocoso! Dices ser mi ahijado, pero los dos sabemos que la aldea lo trataría como a un niño mimado, ¡y el hecho que casi hallas matado a Sarutobi-Sensei no te convierte en nada más que un ingrato! -dijo Tsunade, mientras retiraba su puño, y planeaba golpear a Naruto aún más fuerte.

Solo para Naruto agarrar su mano fácilmente.

\- ¿Ingrato? -dijo Naruto antes de cerrar su mano con fuerza sobre su puño.

-Oh no. Mala elección de palabras Tsunade-dijo Jiraiya para sí mismo mientras Shizune miraba al Gama Sennin, y luego a los dos combatientes.

\- ¡Si alguien es un ingrato, es usted! ¡Si alguien ha sido tratado como un niño mimado, es usted! ¡Y si hay alguien que merece ser castigado como un niño mimado ... es usted! -dijo Naruto antes de tirar del brazo extendido de Tsunade y le dio un rodillazo a la mujer en el estómago con la pierna todavía apoyándola después de golpear al Sannin con su puño.

\- "Tal poder. ¿Esto es como ser golpeado por uno de mis golpes? " -pensó Tsunade, ya que siempre había tenido la sensación de placer de poder golpear a Jiraiya a través de toda una ciudad y que llega a otro país.

Ahora bien ... ahora estaba encontrando una nueva línea de respeto por su compañera Sannin al recibir tal impacto de uno de sus propios golpes. Sin embargo, Naruto todavía no había terminado con Tsunade, ya que el zorro dentro de él básicamente había sugerido con un toque de perversión en su voz sobre qué hacer, y aunque Naruto estaba en contra de él al principio ... el comportamiento del Sannin mostró que ella tenía más que merecido este particular ... ataque.

\- ¿Quieres ponerme una huella de bota en mi culo para que todos la vean? Bueno ... ¡Creo que puedo hacer algo que supere eso! -dijo Naruto, mientras le sonreía maliciosamente a Tsunade, incluso si ella no podía verlo, y agarraba la parte superior de sus pantalones ... antes de derribarlos.

\- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO? -gritó Tsunade luchando por liberarse antes de sentir que sus bragas también eran tiradas hacia abajo e incrementando sus esfuerzos antes de que el la agarrara de los brazos con una mano sosteniéndola a ambos a la espalda.

Jiraiya solo podía mirar con orgullo a su ahijado al hacer lo que nadie más se atrevería a hacerle a Tsunade mientras Tenten y Shizune miraba con horror y preparándose para interferir en nombre de su maestra/Ídolo.

-Dar lo que tu madre o tu padre claramente no tienen el latón para hacer cuando se trata de ti cuando creciste-dijo Naruto antes de levantar la mano y después de un par de segundos dramáticos ... lo bajó justo en su parte trasera expuesta fin.

¡SMACK! ¡SMACK! ¡SMACK! ¡SMACK! ¡SMACK! ¡SMACK! ¡SMACK! ¡SMACK! ¡SMACK! ¡SMACK!

El sonido hizo eco a lo largo de las calles abandonadas de la ciudad, una pequeña misericordia concedida a Tsunade sabiendo que solo había un puñado de testigos al ver su total humillación en ser azotada como un niño por un niño. Para empeorar las cosas, el Gaki le golpeaba el culo en realidad duele y no solamente era un dolor leve si no que dolían como si alguien estuviera usando una pala con puntas de púas opacas que reforzaban aún más el dolor, pero nunca rompían la piel, y cada golpe hacía que Tsunade se acercara más a las lágrimas. Jiraiya estaba siendo su yo pervertido habitual miraba babeando baba por la boca y salía sangre de su nariz su humillación a manos de Naruto.

En cuanto a Kyūbi, se estaba riendo sabiendo que sus sugerencias a Naruto no solo se lo pegaron al Clan Senju por ayudarla en su encarcelamiento después del Valle del Fin, sino que también ayudó a su otro anfitrión en otro sentido, y nadie sabría qué fue hasta más tarde. Porque con cada golpe a la parte trasera bien definida de Tsunade (en la mente de Kyūbi), el zorro podía soltar un poco de su chakra en la mujer, y lo diseñó para viajar hacia el sello en la frente de la mujer rubia de lo que Kyūbi sabía de los Sannin desde sus días dentro de Uzumaki Kushina y era un medio para un fin para asegurar que Naruto obtuviera algo maravilloso de este evento pervertido a largo plazo.

\- ¡Libera a Tsunade-sama de una vez! -dijo Shizune, ya que no se podía permitir que continuara lo que ella estaba presenciando, y ver a su maestra en las artes médicas ser humillada por esto ya no podía tolerarse.

Ella fue detenida por la misma explosión de poder que Tsunade y ella sintieron antes al dejar a Naruto para hacer que ambos se dieran cuenta de que no era Jiraiya quien era responsable de eso...sino del propio chico.

\- ¡Calla! ¡A menos que desees que haga un Clon de Sombras y hagas lo mismo contigo ahora mismo justo a ella! -dijo Naruto haciendo que Shizune hiciera un pequeño salto hacia atrás, su trasero se apretó levemente en reflejo ante la imagen del rubio haciendo este acto en su parte trasera y sin darse cuenta dejó caer a Tonton.

Solo para ser atrapado por la cola de Naruto y arrojado de vuelta a Shizune sin perder un solo golpe ... uh ... una bofetada al trasero de Tsunade. –

\- ¡Detente, por favor detente! ¡No puedo soportarlo más! -dijo Tsunade, ya que ella ya no podía tolerar el abuso que su trasero estaba tomando, y solo podía esperar que él se detuviera.

Dando una última cachetada a su trasero, Naruto dejó que la Sannin cayera de su rodilla al suelo, y se alejó de ella con Jiraiya corriendo por una farola cercana cuando el Saiyajin se acercó a él por miedo a que su trasero fuera el siguiente. Sin embargo, Naruto ignoró a Jiraiya, Tenten y Shizune.

\- ¡Espere! Tengo una propuesta para ti -dijo Tsunade, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras estaba rojo de vergüenza, y la ira por este acto humillante en su contra mientras guardaba el pequeño orgullo que le quedaba a ella misma.

"¿Qué exactamente?" dijo Naruto con curiosidad.

-El Rasengan. No lo has aprendido ¿Cierto? -dijo Tsunade mientras Naruto la miraba con una pequeña irritación en la cara.

\- ¿Y Cuál es tu punto? –pregunto Naruto volteándose más para mirarla.

-Estoy dispuesto a la apuesta que no puedes aprenderlo en una semana, lo que duro años en crear Jiraiya y el Yondaime. Si gano, no tengo que volver a Konoha, y me mantendría alejado de él todo el tiempo que quisiera-dijo Tsunade con Naruto ahora mostrando un interés en este desafío de ella.

\- ¿Y si gano? -dijo Naruto mientras veía a Tsunade agarrar un collar con una gema verde que estaba alrededor de su cuello.

\- ¡Regresaré contigo a Konoha para ser el nuevo Hokage y te daré esto! El collar de Shodaime. El collar de mi abuelo. El valor de esta joya es suficiente para comprar tres montañas enteras. Gana la apuesta. .y es tuyo-dijo Tsunade con Naruto pensando en ello.

-Si bien la gema sería interesante tener en mi poder, necesito algo ... más, y algo que pueda disfrutar aparte de las joyas, independientemente del supuesto valor-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras miraba desde Tsunade. a Shizune, y sus ojos ahora brillaron rojos por un segundo en ella.

\- ¡Oh, no! ¡No! ¡NO! ¡NO recibirás a Shizune como una especie de premio! -dijo Tsunade viendo a Shizune luciendo sorprendida y preocupada de que Naruto la quisiera.

-Es eso o me alejo para eventualmente buscarte otra pelea para llevarte de vuelta al pueblo. No me importa si tengo que arrastrar tu trasero borracho pataleando y gritando a Konoha por tu pelo-dijo Naruto al ver la mujer enfurecida por el ultimátum hecho por él.

-Por qué tú pequeño...! -dijo una Tsunade enfurecida mientras Shizune y ahora Jiraiya la detenían.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Estás tan seguro de que perderé. Estoy de acuerdo con la apuesta o me preparo para otra paliza sin que Jiraiya te ayude-dijo Naruto.

\- ¡Acepto! -dijo Tsunade con Shizune y Tenten mirándola horrorizados por hacer la apuesta.

\- ¡Tsunade-sama no puedes! ¿No puedo opinar sobre esto? -Shizune gritó con los dos ahora mirándola.

\- ¡NO! -gritaron Naruto y Tsunade al mismo tiempo.

-Pero él... ¡tiene 12 años! -dijo Shizune mientras Naruto soltaba una carcajada que la hizo saltar ligeramente.

\- ¿Me veo físicamente como si tuviera 12 años para ti? -dijo Naruto mientras Shizune daba una vez una vuelta a su cuerpo y se sonrojaba al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

-"Ese no es el cuerpo de un niño de 12 años "-pensó Shizune al ver los ojos de Naruto sobre ella y sintió que su presencia era abrumadora.

-Te veo en una semana. No huyas de la ciudad o estaré muy enojado-dijo Naruto Uzumaki, dejando a Tsunade, Jiraiya y Shizune para hablar de cosas mientras Tenten lo seguía.

-Y tu Jiraiya, si dices una sola palabra de lo que acabas de presenciar a alguien, te castraré con la espada más áspera de todos los Países Elementales, y me ocuparé de que esa región de tu cuerpo sea hipersensible para garantizar que el dolor sea mil veces peor-amenazo Tsunade a Jiraiya

-De repente tuve un caso de amnesia que abarcó los últimos 10 minutos. ¿Paso algo importante?- dijo Jiraiya mientras Tsunade mantenía sus ojos en él por unos minutos antes de entrar al bar.

\- ¡Naruto! ¿Cómo puedes hacer tal apuesta? –Pregunto Tenten viendo a Naruto mirarla.

-Porque está en su naturaleza. Tiene el hábito de apostar o ¿no has estado prestando atención a Jiraiya cuando habla de ella? -dijo Naruto con Tenten enfrentándose a él mientras miraba.

\- ¡No me importa eso! Lo admito, Tsunade-sama no es como yo imaginaba que era cuando nos conocimos. ¿Lo que quiero saber por qué has alterado la apuesta Naruto? ¡Lo que le estás preguntando a Tsunade y Shizune es ... perverso! -dijo Tenten mientras Naruto solo se encogía de hombros.

\- ¿Y qué pasaría si crees que soy el único en el mundo que haría una apuesta semejante con respecto a otra vida humana? La venta de esclavos ha subastado a mujeres y hombres todo el tiempo. Las apuestas se hacen con esclavos siendo moneda todos. Los ganadores se quedan y los perdedores lloran a Tenten. Y no digan que las mujeres no participan en el tráfico de esclavos y tampoco tienen a los hombres como esclavos-dijo Naruto al ver que Tenten estaba tratando de reprenderlo, pero no vio la forma de evitarlo. la verdad, y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Todavía es perverso-dijo Tenten con Naruto caminando a su alrededor.

-Si tuvieras un esclavo, ¿Estaríamos teniendo esta conversación? -dijo Naruto con Tenten enrojeciendo de rabia ante la idea de tener a sí misma algún tipo de esclavo que cumpliera sus órdenes.

\- "Todo depende de cuán poderoso sea mi esclavo y cuán lindo es cuando lo hago mío. ¿Huh? ¡Espere! ¿Qué? ¿Por qué pienso eso? ¡Maldito Naruto! ¡Me estás corrompiendo!"-pensó Tenten mientras intentaba sacudirse tales cosas de su cabeza.

-"Me encanta corromper a la gente a mi lado"-pensó Naruto con su sonrisa cada vez mayor mientras veía a Tenten negando con la cabeza.

\- **{Eso en parte es mi culpa}** –dijo Kyūbi.

\- {¿A qué te refieres que en parte es tu culpa?} –Pregunto Naruto.

- **{Es que mi chakra modifica un poco la mente humana y como resultado salieron las partes más oscuras de tu personalidad}** –respondio Kyūbi.

\- {Hmm, interesante} –dijo Naruto.

\- **{Solo te parece interesante?}** –Pregunto Kyūbi.

\- {solo eso} –respondio Naruto.

* * *

Con Tsunade, Shizune y Jiraiya

* * *

\- ¿Entonces está vinculado con un ser que conquistaba, consumía y destruía mundos, Que dentro de su hay otros cinco seres además del Kyūbi, ¿su cuerpo no es completamente humano y que a su disposición tiene un ejército de cientos si no de miles alíens que pueden vincularse con lo que sea y transformarlo en monstruos? –Pregunto Tsunade mientras encontraba esto difícil de creer.

-Por lo que Naruto me contó durante y después de la reunión que tuvo con los otros cuerpos de gobierno de Konoha en la sala. De lo que se ha dicho sobre la entrada del gaki a los exámenes Chunin lucho contra Orochimaru, perdió y altero su sello, después cayó sobre una roca que no era una roca y que dentro tenia al ser llamado Makino, se unió a él y le dio nuevos poderes-dijo Jiraiya viendo que los ojos de Tsunade se ensanchaban y Shizune ahora se preocupaba al ver que el Sannin se ponía rígido.

\- ¿No entiendo? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué de repente te asustas Tsunade-sama? -dijo Shizune viendo a Jiraiya soltar una risita.

-Porque Naruto todavía es joven y podría enfrentarse a nosotros dos al mismo tiempo. ¡Tiene 12 años y aún no se ha desarrollado por completo! ¡Imagínate cómo se verá cuando el niño sea un adulto! -dijo Jiraiya con Shizune haciendo exactamente eso con la imagen de una figura más alta, musculosa y físicamente dominante.

\- ¡O-Oh K-Kami! -dijo Shizune, cuando se dio cuenta de que Naruto aún no había llegado a sus límites, si es que había algún límite, y no estaba diciendo cuándo sucedería eso.

-El niño prácticamente será imparable-dijo finalmente Tsunade.

-El niño ya es imparable. No sé cuáles son los planes del gaki para el futuro, pero algo me dice que sus planes superan con creces el deseo de ser Hokage, ¡y que su objetivo en la vida es alcanzar un gran éxito! -dijo Jiraiya sabiendo que el niño nunca consideraría la posición de Hokage, e incluso si lo hiciera ... iba a ser una transición muy violenta.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me lo puse entonces? ¿Por qué no dejar que el niño lo tenga ahora? Deje que Naruto gobierne el maldito pueblo después de salir en la cima-dijo Tsunade con Jiraiya encogiéndose de hombros.

-Porque Naruto no tomará el título de Hokage. Como dije antes Tsunade, tiene sus objetivos en algo más grande, grandioso y de más prestigio en mente para alguien de su poder-explico Jiraiya mientras le da a Tsunade una mirada cómplice. pon dos y dos juntos en términos de lo que Naruto quería.

\- ¡No! Él ... ¿Realmente quiere conquistar mundos? ¿Cómo hizo Makino con cientos de mundos? -dijo Tsunade sorprendido al ver a Jiraiya asentir.

\- Sí. ¿Por qué gobernar una aldea cuando puedes gobernar el mundo o incluso el universo? –Pregunto Jiraiya, quien luego dejó escapar un suspiro, y tomó un sorbo de la bebida en un pequeño puesto de bebidas.

-Ya veo-dijo Tsunade, ya que probablemente consideraría que el título de Hokage era inútil si ese poder en posesión de Naruto era suyo, y quería hacer más que sentarse en una oficina firmando papeles.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con respecto a la apuesta? El potencial del niño es inmenso. Me preocuparía si fuera tú Tsunade-advirtió Jiraiya mientras miraba de Tsunade a Shizune que actualmente se inquietaba nerviosamente con la preocupación de que la Princesa perdiera otra apuesta.

* * *

Una semana después.

* * *

Tsunade estaba completamente sorprendida ya que frente a ella estaba Naruto que estaba sonriendo (Que hacia sonrojar a las mujeres a su alrededor) y con un **Rasengan** Perfecto en su mano derecha y otro en su izquierda, pero este era diferente, este parecía más poderoso, concentrado, emanaba más energía y este tenía una presencia totalmente diferente.

-Gano la apuesta Tsunade. Sabes lo que eso significa-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro, Tsunade se desplomó en la derrota, Shizune sonrojándose de vergüenza, y Tenten estaba roja de ira.

Jiraiya estaba atrapada entre ser pervertida y ser cautelosa con las mujeres cerca de él cuando actuaba pervertido.

\- ¡Maldición! Toma la maldita cosa-dijo Tsunade, mientras le arrojaba el collar, y él lo atrapó con facilidad.

-Pensar que algo tan pequeño como este tiene tanto valor-dijo Naruto antes de ponerlo alrededor de su cuello y luego miró a Shizune con los ojos vagando por su cuerpo.

-"¡Oh Kami, él prácticamente me está mirando por completo! "-pensó Shizune mientras caminaba hacia él, mientras Tsunade miraba hacia otro lado después de tirar el collar, y Tenten parecía que quería lanzar un aluvión de armas hacia Naruto.

-No te preocupes querida. La diversión no comenzará hasta después de que volvamos a Konoha-dijo Naruto antes de tomar su mano y besarla mientras dejaba que parte de su poder viajar a través del cuerpo de la mujer hacia el cerebro.

Donde influiría en ella para ver las cosas a su manera a partir de ahora.

-Yo ... entiendo N-Naruto-sama-dijo Shizune mientras se sonrojaba mientras Naruto solo se reía al ver lo tímida que era ahora.

Le recordaba a Hyuga Hinata.

-"No debe matar! ¡No debe matar! ¡No debe matar!"-pensaban Tenten y Tsunade.

\- ¡Vamos! Tengo que llenar la tumba de un viejo tonto cuando volvamos a Konoha-dijo Naruto, mientras caminaba con Shizune a su lado y Tenten los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-"¡Jodido idiota pervertido! "-pensó Tenten a pesar del hecho de que se sentía un poco celosa en este momento.

-¡Vamos, viejo pervertido! Es hora de volver a casa y arreglar lo que está roto-dijo Tsunade sabiendo que esto iba a ser divertido.

Jiraiya refunfuñó y los siguió mientras murmuraba que lo respetaban.

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo de más de 10.000 palabras, espero que les guste, comenten sugerencias o que les gusto del capítulo.

(1) Si vieron Hot Wheel Battle Force 5 sabrán que esta es la forma que toma Sage cuando descansa, pero si no la conoces solo búsquenla en deviantart bajo el nombre de "Sentient Pentahedral Form" yo subí la imagen.

(2) Solo Búsquenlo en Google como Raider Ultralinks y aparecerá.


	5. Chapter 5

Notas:

* * *

En este capítulo me ayudo mi buen amigo y Co-Escritor Kevin4491.

 **Invitado 1** : Gracias y aquí esta.

 **TXPOK2460** : Voy a intentar continuarla.

 **Invitado 2** : Si será asi y si viajara por el omniverso.

 **DarknessZalgo** : Me alegro que te gustara.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-habla humano.

-¨pensamiento humano¨.

- **habla de Ultralink/Megalink/invocación/Bijū**.

-¨ **pensamiento de monstruo/dragón/invocación/Bijū** ¨.

\- **{Comunicación de Bijū con su Jinchūriki o de Ultralink con su anfitrión}**.

\- {Comunicación de Jinchūriki con su Bijūo de Humano con su Ultralink}.

- **nombre de Jutsu/Técnicas Turbo**.

Ejemplo de Jutsu:

- **Rasengan (Bola Espiral).**

- **Raikiri (Cortador de Relámpago).**

Ejemplo de Técnicas Turbo:

\- ¡ **Turbo! ¡Je!**

- **¡Poder Turbo!**

 **-Turbo Pulso.**

N/A: no soy dueño de ningún anime/manga o personaje mencionado en esta historia sus derechos pertenecen a sus respetivos autores.

Espero que les guste y me apoyen dándole me gusta o/y comentar.

Advertencia: Pueda que en este Capítulo habrá escenas de sexo.

* * *

 **"N-Makino: El Ultralink del** **Maelstrom** **"**

 **"Capítulo V"**

 **"** **Godaime Hokage y El Reclutamiento Comienza** **"**

* * *

Anteriormente.

/

 _Tsunade estaba completamente sorprendida ya que frente a ella estaba Naruto que estaba sonriendo (Que hacia sonrojar a las mujeres a su alrededor) y con un_ ** _Rasengan_** _Perfecto en su mano derecha y otro en su izquierda, pero este era diferente, este parecía más poderoso, concentrado, emanaba más energía y este tenía una presencia totalmente diferente._

 _-Gano la apuesta Tsunade. Sabes lo que eso significa-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro, Tsunade se desplomó en la derrota, Shizune sonrojándose de vergüenza, y Tenten estaba roja de ira._

 _Jiraiya estaba atrapada entre ser pervertida y ser cautelosa con las mujeres cerca de él cuando actuaba pervertido._

 _\- ¡Maldición! Toma la maldita cosa-dijo Tsunade, mientras le arrojaba el collar, y él lo atrapó con facilidad._

 _-Pensar que algo tan pequeño como este tiene tanto valor-dijo Naruto antes de ponerlo alrededor de su cuello y luego miró a Shizune con los ojos vagando por su cuerpo._

 _-"¡Oh Kami, él prácticamente me está mirando por completo! "-pensó Shizune mientras caminaba hacia él, mientras Tsunade miraba hacia otro lado después de tirar el collar, y Tenten parecía que quería lanzar un aluvión de armas hacia Naruto._

 _-No te preocupes querida. La diversión no comenzará hasta después de que volvamos a Konoha-dijo Naruto antes de tomar su mano y besarla mientras dejaba que parte de su poder viajar a través del cuerpo de la mujer hacia el cerebro._

 _Donde influiría en ella para ver las cosas a su manera a partir de ahora._

 _-Yo ... entiendo N-Naruto-sama-dijo Shizune mientras se sonrojaba mientras Naruto solo se reía al ver lo tímida que era ahora._

 _Le recordaba a Hyuga Hinata._

 _-"No debe matar! ¡No debe matar! ¡No debe matar!"-pensaban Tenten y Tsunade._

 _\- ¡Vamos! Tengo que llenar la tumba de un viejo tonto cuando volvamos a Konoha-dijo Naruto, mientras caminaba con Shizune a su lado y Tenten los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados._

 _-"¡Jodido idiota pervertido! "-pensó Tenten a pesar del hecho de que se sentía un poco celosa en este momento._

 _\- ¡Vamos, viejo pervertido! Es hora de volver a casa y arreglar lo que está roto-dijo Tsunade sabiendo que esto iba a ser divertido._

 _Jiraiya refunfuñó y los siguió mientras murmuraba que lo respetaban._

* * *

Presente.

* * *

Naruto observó divertido cómo los antiguos guardaespaldas de Orochimaru se pusieron nerviosos y asustados. Cada Shinobi de hoja ahora sabía que su posición en sus filas era mucho más alta que la suya gracias a que Madrina dio a conocer cómo se sentía acerca de la aldea de su abuelo al maltratar al niño cuando deberían haber estado besándole el culo. Incluso ahora, Tsunade estaba limpiando la casa una cuadra a la vez, y Naruto estaba disfrutando cada segundo de eso. Ya se había mudado a la base de N-Tek con Anko y Shizune justo a su lado una vez informándoles de esta noticia.

Anko lo había brincado en el momento en que puso un pie en su departamento para contarle la noticia y casi tuvieron relaciones sexuales con Shizune observándolas ... antes de que la loca Tokubetsu Jonin viera a la mujer mientras le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas. Después de preguntarle a Naruto qué estaba haciendo Shizune en su departamento, el Jinchuriki sonrió y le explicó lo que sucedió con él haciendo una apuesta con Tsunade. Anko se quedó sin palabras al principio sobre que Naruto no solo era el dueño del collar de Shodaime, ¡sino que también recibió al asistente de Tsunade! Al principio, Naruto pensó que estaría molesta por esta adicción, pero para su ligera sorpresa, Anko soltó un chillido de alegría por tener una "hermana del harén", y tenía una mirada perversa en su rostro que hizo poner a Shizune muy nerviosa.

Pobre Shizune.

* * *

Base de N-Tek.

* * *

En cuanto a Naruto en este momento, sus ojos estaban brillando detrás de su casco con un brillo de color azul y amarillo, mientras miraba a los cuatro Shinobi frente a él pensando qué hacer, o decir en su presencia. Por la mirada en sus ojos, estaban muy aterrados, y algunos incluso estaban enojados con él al mismo tiempo. Divertido decir lo menos en la mente de Naruto. Una parte de ellos deseaba liberarse de sus cadenas de supresión de chakra para luchar y vengar a su Maestro muerto. Podía sentir a varios en el grupo que solo querían escapar no solo a él, sino a Konoha todos juntos, ¡y encontrar alguna medida de protección contra la aldea que sin duda buscaría decapitarlos por su afiliación exclusiva con Orochimaru!

-Qué divertido es ver caras tan desafiantes, pero aterrorizadas cada uno de ustedes-dijo Naruto antes de soltar una risa divertida.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Y ¿Por qué estamos aquí juntos como grupo? - pregunto o Kidōmaru mientras veía que la persona responsable de la muerte de Orochimaru.

-Porque no quiero hablar con cada uno de ustedes de a uno. Quiero hablar con ustedes como grupo-dijo Naruto mientras cruzaba los brazos frente a él y quitándose el casco.

\- ¿Acerca de qué exactamente? –pregunto Jirōbō con curiosidad.

-Solo pedirles a los cuatro de ustedes unirse ... ¡a mí! -dijo Naruto con el grupo mirándolo mientras pensaban que estaba loco.

\- ¿Estás jodidamente loco? –Dijo Tayuya mientras Naruto soltaba una divertida risa ante su arrebato.

-Tal vez. Sin embargo, es una oferta a considerar. Creo que todos aprovecharían la oportunidad ya que cualquiera de ustedes tiene un talento y potencial sin explotar. Orochimaru vio ese potencial, por eso eligió a cada uno de ustedes para ser sus guardaespaldas, y eso no es algo para ignorar a la ligera, también si aceptan mi oferta les dare poderes que nunca podrán recibir de otra manera-explicó Naruto.

\- ¿Nuevos poderes? Y espera un momento ¿cómo sabes tanto sobre nosotros? -cuestionó Sakon mientras Naruto le sonreía burlonamente.

-Porque tengo todos sus recuerdos. Tengo todo su conocimiento en todo lo que ha hecho. El beneficio que obtuve al asimilarlo. Aunque no puedo usar una buena parte de ese conocimiento en mi cuenta, fue solo para Sannin, pero todavía puedo usar los recuerdos que tiene el hombre de los prometedores reclutas en cada una de las muchas bases que sé que posee en Ta no Kuni (País de los Campos de Arroz) -Respondio Naruto con el grupo que parecía sorprendido por esta noticia.

\- ¿Entonces estamos cambiando de un Maestro a otro? –Pregunto Ukon mientras salía de la espalda de su hermano.

\- ¿Prefieres desperdiciar tu potencial y talento? Tengo planes para este mundo. Si supieras lo que hago. Visto lo que he visto ... no dudarás en unirte a mí en mi conquista-dijo Naruto mientras que su poder estaba irradiando de él.

\- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Conquista? ¿Qué coño a qué te refieres con eso? ¿De verdad estás diciendo que vas a lanzar algún tipo de campaña para dominar el mundo? -preguntó Tayuya con Naruto mirándola fijamente, básicamente haciendo que pareciera que su ambición no era una tontería.

-Eso es exactamente lo que estoy sugiriendo. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? -dijo Naruto con frialdad en su voz que le dijo a la chica pelirroja su respuesta a su pregunta, tal vez la última vez que ella dio alguna vez más.

-No-chilló Tayuya mientras Naruto entrecerraba sus ojos hacia ella.

\- ¡Bien! Porque lo que te estoy ofreciendo es la oportunidad de ser empleado en mi servicio. No a la Hoja-dijo Naruto con el grupo todavía mirando vacilante.

-Pero ... ¿no le respondes a Konoha? –Pregunto Jirōbō rascándose la cabeza.

\- Puedo usar la banda para la cabeza de la Hoja, pero no soy leal al equipo directivo que dirige las cosas, y tampoco me tienen en gran estima-explicó Naruto con el grupo. frente a él mirándose el uno al otro.

-Pero ... ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que no tratarán de detenerte? -dijo Ukon con Naruto solo sonriéndole.

-Porque no tienen la fuerza para detenerme-dijo Naruto simplemente.

\- ¿Qué dicen ustedes? ¿Deberíamos unirnos a él? –Pregunto Kidōmaru con cada miembro de los Cuatro del Sonido yendo a su pequeño grupo.

-Mato a Orochimaru-dijo Jirōbō sabiendo que pocos podían hacer eso.

\- ¡Konoha nos odia! Nos harán pudrirnos en prisión solo por la invasión y matarnos por ser los guardaespaldas de Orochimaru-dijo Sakon con Ukon asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- ¿No estás sugiriendo que confiemos en este gilipollas? -susurró Tayuya con los otros mirando pensativos.

-No tenemos muchas opciones Tayuya. Digo que al menos le damos una oportunidad. El poder que está ejerciendo hace que Orochimaru parezca una broma. ¡Rompió con todos los Shinobi en su camino durante los Exámenes Chunin como si no fueran nada! Y además dijo que nos daría nuevos poderes-dijo Kidōmaru con los otros asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- ¿Todos a favor? –Pregunto Sakon para que pudieran ponerlo a votación.

\- ¡Sí! -Dijo el Sonido Cuatro a la vez.

\- ¿Todos se oponen? -dijo Ukon con todo el mundo dándole un "¿hablas en serio?" Mira.

\- ¡POR ESO DIGO QUE ERES UN CEREBRO DE MIERDA! -gritó Tayuya mientras estrangulaba a Ukon.

\- ¡Suficiente! -dijo Naruto antes de patear con el pie para sacudir el suelo alrededor de los cuatro en frente de él.

-Lo siento-dijeron Ukon y Tayuya al mismo tiempo.

-Bien. He hecho arreglos con alguien en quien puedo confiar para asegurarme de que salgas de aquí mientras me sirves. ¡Aprovecha esta oportunidad y estarás deseando que te pateara el culo en vez de a mí! -dijo Naruto antes de liberarlos de las restricciones.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Dijiste ella? ¿Quién es exactamente? -dijo Jirōbō preguntándose quién en Konoha podría tener el poder para permitir que esto suceda.

-Mi Madrina y la nueva Hokage de Konoha. Puede que la conozcas ya que ella fue la ex compañera de equipo de Orochimaru y su compañera Sannin ... Senju Tsunade-dijo Naruto saliendo con el grupo que seguía con expresión de asombro en sus caras.

-"Este tipo tiene el Hokage en su bolsillo? ¡Mierda!"-pensó Tayuya mientras veía a Naruto guiándolos fuera de la sección de interrogatorios de la Torre Hokage.

Mientras tanto, el propio Naruto estaba sonriendo, aunque ninguno de sus nuevos subordinados podía verlo por razones obvias, y el hecho de que los Consejos estaban furiosos por el hecho de que Tsunade volviera a ser Hokage. Apenas en el cargo durante cinco miserables minutos y ya enviaron a uno de sus pequeños mensajeros para informar a Tsunade de su demanda de una reunión. Naruto estaba en su oficina en ese momento y le dijo a su madrina: "¡Te lo dije!" antes de seguirla a la reunión.

Y, naturalmente ... ¡estaba sujeto a sus miradas con palabras de odio sobre él, incluso estando en la habitación mucho menos vivo!

* * *

Flashback-1 semana atrás.

* * *

\- ¿Cuál es el significado de esto? ¡Soy Hokage por apenas unos minutos y ya ustedes, bakas, están tratando de controlarme! -dijo Tsunade entrando a la habitación y miró molesta al grupo frente a ella antes de sentarse en la silla del Hokage.

-Sentimos que era imperativo para usted tener esta reunión con nosotros para discutir lo que se ha unido a usted para esta reunión-dijo Koharu mientras miraba a Naruto.

\- ¡Él tiene un nombre Koharu-san y es Naruto! ¡Si no lo llamas por ese nombre, te arrancaré los huesos uno por uno en una ejecución pública! ¡Y eso va para el resto de ustedes! -Exclamó Tsunade mientras miraba a la mujer mayor que se estremecía ante la amenaza.

-Sí Hokage-sama-dijeron los otros miembros de los Consejos, aunque lo hicieron con cierta ... reticencia.

\- ¡Bien! ¿Ahora por qué estoy aquí para esta reunión? ¿Qué hay para discutir que no podía esperar hasta que tuviera tiempo para asentarme en mi posición como Hokage? -dijo Tsunade con los Consejos mirando a Naruto y entendió a qué se referían acerca de él.

-Queremos que haya restricciones en el demo-uh Uzumaki Naruto. Él debe ser castigado por su asalto a varios Konoha Shinobi y al mismo Sandaime Hokage. Hiruzen cómo era tu sensei, pensé que querías dar el orden , y hacerlo oficial con nosotros como testigos-dijo Homura mientras Tsunade lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados antes de mirar a los otros miembros de los Consejos que esperaban con impaciencia su nueva marioneta diera la orden.

\- ¡se niega la orden de restringir los movimientos de Uzumaki Naruto y castigarlo por los cargos indicados! -Dijo Tsunade, lo que hizo que muchos en los Consejos parecieran sorprendidos por esto, y también lo expresó.

\- ¡Tsunade sea razonable! ¡Mira lo que ha hecho esa monstruosidad! ¡Debe ser castigado! -Exclamó Koharu mientras ignoraba a Naruto riéndose de ellos por sus súplicas aleatorias para que Tsunade reconsiderara.

\- ¡Así que reclamas a Homura-san, pero sé por casualidad el otro lado de esta pequeña historia que estás contando, y el secreto que no me estás diciendo! -dijo Tsunade con el Consejo Shinobi retorciéndose un poco ya que de hecho le ocultaban el secreto.

\- ¿Y qué secreto es eso? – Pregunto alguien en el Consejo Civil.

-Que Naruto es mi ahijado. Que el Sandaime me mintió al creer que murió. Que se suponía que debía permanecer en Konoha y criarlo como si fuera mi propio hijo. ¡Del abuso que sufrió con el Sandaime manteniendo a Jiraiya en el oscuro para evitar que uno de sus padrinos haga algo al respecto! -dijo Tsunade mientras veía cómo los que sabían se retorcían en sus asientos bajo su penetrante mirada.

-Se consideró necesario por el bien de Konoha-dijo finalmente Danzo con los ojos de Tsunade redirigiéndose hacia él.

\- ¡Fue una traición! Sus padres lo solicitaron específicamente en caso de que murieran. ¿O los deseos del difunto Yondaime Hokage no significan nada para ninguno de ustedes? -dijo Tsunade con cada uno de los Jefes de Clan mirando hacia abajo con vergüenza ya que habían sido ... bien diestros cuando se trataba de defender al niño mientras crecía.

-Nos negamos a aceptar esta ... abominación como el hijo de ese gran hombre. No me importa lo que diga sobre el asunto. Mientras respire y entregue aquí delante de usted hoy, nunca lo reconoceré. el mocoso como el hijo de su padre. ¡Nunca! -dijo un concejal civil dando un puñetazo sobre la mesa con muchos de sus compañeros miembros del Consejo en total acuerdo.

Hasta que Naruto agarró su rostro con una de sus manos y levantó al pobre bastardo de su silla.

-Entonces creo que es hora de que dejes de respirar-dijo Naruto antes de romper el cuello del hombre con facilidad y tirar el cadáver como si nada.

-¡ANBU arréstenlo por el asesinato del Concejal Takeda! -dijo Homura mientras Danzo reprimía la sonrisa, sabiendo que una vez que el chico estuviera restringido, comenzaría a trabajar el acondicionamiento necesario para convertir el arma del pueblo en su leal peón.

\- ¡Paren! Nadie está arrestando a Naruto. No mientras sea Hokage-dijo Tsunade al ver a su ANBU obedecerla, aunque se dio cuenta de que era con renuencia.

\- ¡Tsunade! -gritó Homura en protesta, pero su mirada encerró todo lo que él quería decir, y supo que cualquier otra queja sería ignorada.

\- ¡No! ¡Todos ustedes cállate y escúchame! Yo soy el Godaime Hokage. ¡Mi palabra es la ley! Digo que cualquier intento de maltrato, daño o asesinato de Naruto ya no será tolerado. Voy a crear la Ley 'Si lo intentas' ¡entonces morirás! -dijo Tsunade con Naruto sonriendo aún más y cada miembro de los Consejos protestaba hasta que el Hokage golpeó la mesa con el puño para hacer saber que ella era la que estaba a cargo.

\- ¿Quién necesita ser curado? -preguntó Tsunade ya que necesitaba sanar a algunas personas después del fallido intento de invasión de Orochimaru.

\- ¡El último Uchiha! ¡Fue cruelmente mutilado por él durante los exámenes de Chunin! -dijo Koharu mientras señalaba a Naruto de una manera acusadora.

-El salio de la aldea sin permiso durante una crisis e intento interferir en una misión dada por un Jonin-explicó Naruto con los Consejos todos mirándolo.

\- ¡Aún no tienes derecho a lastimarlo! -dijo un Concejal Civil enojado.

¿Cómo lo intentó conmigo y no pudo lograrlo? -Cuestionó Naruto con el Consejero Civil permaneciendo en silencio.

-No tengo tiempo para lidiar con toda esta mierda arrogante. ¡Esta reunión ya terminó! ¡Fuera! -dijo Tsunade con los concilios mirando descontenta al tener su reunión terminada por ella.

-Te lo dije-dijo Naruto con Tsunade mirándolo ahora.

-Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora? -cuestionó Tsunade con Naruto sonriéndole.

-Necesito reclutas para mis planes para el mundo. Necesito mi propio ejército. Y sé por dónde empezar a buscar -dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Ya no tienes a tu ejercito de Ultra-lo que sea? –Pregunto Tsunade y antes de responder Makino salio del pecho de Naruto.

- **Los Ultralinks son débiles sin un Anfitrión y para crear un Ultralink fuerte se necesita a un anfitrión fuerte** -respondió Makino.

-Está bien, puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras no hagas mucho daño a la aldea-dijo Tsunade.

-Gracias-respondió Naruto antes de dejar al nuevo Hokage.

* * *

Fin del Flashback.

* * *

-Entonces, ¿Jefe, Ahora a dónde vamos? –Pregunto Sakon ahora que eran libres y les dieron nuevas diademas con el símbolo de la Hoja en ellas solo para mantener a la aldea fuera de sus espaldas.

-Primero sus nuevos poderes-Dijo Naruto.

-Una pregunta-Dijo Jirōbō- ¿Qué tipo de poderes nos darás? –Pregunto Jirōbō.

-Depende de ustedes, pero si tienen suerte pueden obtener unos similares a los míos-Dijo Naruto y transformo su mano en un cañón laser, después genero una pistola, transformo la pistola en un látigo y arma se desintegro en pequeñas partes pentagonales.

\- ¡Genial! –Grito Kidōmaru y pregunto- ¿Cómo los obtenemos? –Pregunto Kidōmaru.

-Recibirán su propio Ultralink y obtendrán nuevos poderes-Respondio Naruto y todos parecerían confundidos.

\- ¿Ultra-Que? –Preguntaron los Cuatro (Técnicamente Cinco) del Sonido y Makino salio del pecho de Naruto asustándolos.

- **Ultralink** -corrigió Makino- **Los Ultralinks son una raza alienígena de pequeños alienígenas parasitarios sensibles creados por mí, Makino** -Explico brevemente Makino.

\- ¿Entonces nosotros nos uniremos a uno de estas cosas? –Pregunto Tayuya y Naruto asintió-Entonces ¿Dónde está el mio? –Pregunto Tayuya.

-Aquí están-Dijo Naruto y chasqueo los dedos. Frente a Cada uno apareció un Ultralink diferente.

Para Tayuya uno que tiene un cuerpo redondo y posee partes negras y grises con partes pequeñas de color rojo que tienen un patrón de triángulo. Sus brazos tienen bordes filosos.

Para Jirōbō uno que tiene seis brazos que tiene unos bordes filosos y una armadura puntiaguda. Al igual que el de Tayuya, tiene partes coloreada de sus armaduras presenta patrones triangulares, pero de color azul en vez de rojo.

Para Kidōmaru uno que tiene una cabeza esférica con un brazo en cada lado de su cuerpo con bordes filosos. Tienen una prominencia en la parte superior de la cabeza que es similar a un tipo de peinado. También tienen un aguijón segmentado saliendo de su cuerpo y como los demás, tiene partes coloreada de sus armaduras presenta patrones triangulares, pero de color morado.

Para Sakon uno que tiene cuatro brazos unidos a sus cuerpos. La forma de su cabeza se asemeja a una pastilla estirada con bordes afilados y como los demás, tiene partes coloreada de sus armaduras presenta patrones triangulares, pero de color verde.

Y finalmente para Ukon uno que su estructura corporal se asemeja a la de un cangrejo, posee partes negras y grises con partes pequeñas de color verde que tienen un patrón de triángulo. La cara tiene tres espinas que sobresalen de la región de la frente y otras dos en los lados de su cuerpo. Tienen cuatro patas que tienen bordes filosos y están unidas al lado de su cuerpo.

-Aquí están sus Ultralinks y yo los escogí acorde a sus características, habilidades y su personalidad-Dijo Naruto.

-ahora solo necesitan Vincularse con ustedes-Dijo Naruto, los Ultralinks se lanzaron a ellos y se unieron en sus pechos comenzaron a generar triángulos y sus cuerpos estaban brillando. Cuando el brillo termino ahí estaban ellos, pero con un traje totalmente diferente.

El traje de Tayuya era uno ajustado traje de color rojo-negro. El traje es sin, dos guanteletes que combinan con los colores de su armadura y tiene el logotipo de una N y de una M en el lado derecho de su pecho, representado por una pieza blanca con un pequeño logotipo azul. (1).

Con los chicos del grupo era un traje negro sin mangas con muchos detalles alrededor de su cuerpo que se asemeja a rasgaduras del color de su Ultralink. También tienen el mismo símbolo que el de Tayuya en el lado derecho del pecho y tiene un guantelete con una navaja en el brazo derecho. (2).

Ellos se sentían más fuertes, rápidos, agiles y resistentes. También de sus manos liberaban un aura de energía de su color.

-Más tarde probaran sus nuevos poderes-dijo Naruto llamando la atención de ellos-Tenemos que irnos-dijo Naruto y Ukon pregunto.

\- ¿Adónde vamos? –Pregunto Ukon.

\- ¡Para Ta no Kuni, por supuesto! Kabuto escapó durante la invasión fallida y tratará de tomar el control de las cosas en ausencia de Orochimaru. No lo permitiré-dijo Naruto mientras su grupo se dirigía a su destino previsto.

* * *

Base de Orochimaru.

* * *

-Esta es la base principal en la que Orochimaru guarda sus experimentos más preciados y los potenciales anfitriones que necesita cada tres años-dijo Jirōbō con Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza después de haber pasado por los recuerdos del difunto Sannin.

Había mucha suciedad que los Sannin tenían sobre gente clave en Konoha y usarían contra ellos si intentaban algo.

-Sí, lo sé. Varios en particular Shinobi me intrigan-dijo Naruto, mientras se dirigía al pueblo de abajo, y hacia la cámara secreta subterránea en uno de los edificios.

El grupo caminó por los corredores ignorando los cuerpos débiles o muertos en las celdas que pasaban hasta que llegaron al área del laboratorio. Vieron a Kabuto mirando por encima de algunos monitores, mirando notas y completamente en su trabajo. En una mesa, no lejos del Ninja Medico, había un albino, que estaba siendo monitoreado, y parecía que había estado llorando antes. Por lo que Naruto recordó de los recuerdos de Orochimaru, este se llamaba Kimimaro, y fue el último del Clan Kaguya anteriormente de Kiri en Nami no Kuni.

El hombre también tenía cáncer de pulmón y, por lo tanto, su oportunidad de ser el nuevo cuerpo de Orochimaru le había sido arrebatada.

\- ¿Tú? -dijo sorprendido Kabuto, mientras se volvía hacia Naruto, y los ex guardaespaldas de Orochimaru.

-Hola Kabuto. ¿Cómo estás? -dijo Naruto mientras sonreía al aspirante a científico loco frente a él.

-Tienes muchas ganas de venir aquí, Uzumaki. Considerando que te superan en número-dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Apenas. Kimimaro apenas es una amenaza para mí en su condición actual-dijo Naruto con Kabuto frunciendo el ceño ante su conocimiento del nombre de Kimimaro.

-Estaba hablando de que los cuatro detrás de ti me están ayudando-dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa que apareció una vez más en su rostro.

\- ¿Y se pondrían del lado tuyo sobre mí porque ...? -dijo Naruto mientras veía al Ninja Medico riéndose de él.

-Ven ahora. ¿Realmente no esperas que obedezcan tus órdenes? ¿Un mocoso débil y ruidoso, que finge ser un ninja y desea ser Hokage? ¡Patético! -dijo Kabuto mientras Naruto solo lo miraba por un momento antes de reírse.

\- ¿Me ves así ahora, tonto? He recorrido un largo camino desde que me obligaron a retratarme de esa manera. Sin mencionar la muerte de Orochimaru en mis manos pone en duda la idea de ser débil, ¿no? -dijo Naruto al ver que Kabuto lo miraba mientras Kimimaro intentaba levantarse de la mesa.

\- ¿Tú mataste a Orochimaru-sama? ¡Es por eso que mi Sello Maldito se ha ido! ¡USTEDES! ¡YO LOS MATARÉ! -Exclamó Kimimaro mientras intentaba levantarse de la mesa.

Naruto sonrió burlonamente antes de encontrarse con la gran cantidad de enemigos de frente por sorpresa del hombre que les ordenó atacar en primer lugar. Moviéndose con mayor velocidad y habilidad, Naruto se abrió paso a través de todos. Sus habilidades de combate diezmaron a cada pobre, deforme y, en última instancia, almas sin sentido que se interponían en su camino. Detrás de él, la figura albina se movió para atacar a Naruto por detrás, pero el Saiyan respondió fácilmente al hombre de cabello blanco con un bloqueo de brazo.

Pero lo que sorprendió un poco a Naruto fue el hecho de que esta persona podía hacer que los huesos salieran de su cuerpo y usarlos como armas. No solo eso, sino que Naruto realmente encontró que este guerrero era bastante hábil en Taijutsu. Si la situación no era tan grave, Naruto habría encontrado más tiempo para disfrutar esta pelea. Tristemente, todas las cosas buenas llegan a su fin, y esta pelea no fue diferente para la rubia Saiyan.

-Lo siento amigo, pero estás en mi camino. Nada personal-comentó Naruto antes de derrotar al albino con una bola de energía que dañaría gravemente al hombre o posiblemente lo mataría.

-No está mal Naruto-kun. Kimimaro es uno de los mejores guerreros en sonido, pero vamos a ver que derrotas a alguien de MI habilidad en Taijutsu-comentó Kabuto con su bisturí de chakra en ambas manos con la intención de atravesar los diversos órganos internos de Naruto .

-Tus habilidades no son malas Kabuto, pero he luchado contra los mejores peleadores. Mucho más fuertes que tu-dijo Naruto, ya que bloqueó fácilmente cada uno de los golpes de Kabuto con facilidad, y con la misma facilidad derribó al Oto Nin.

Frunciendo el ceño, Kabuto se dio cuenta de que, por buena que fuera su pelea, y que su capacidad de curación cuando estaba herido era casi igual a la de un Jinchuriki, el hombre sabía que no era rival para Naruto, pero antes de darse cuenta fue mandado a volar de vuelta a su trabajo que había estado estudiando momentos antes.

\- ¡Pagarás por eso! -gritó Kabuto, ya que estaba cubierto de productos químicos, y otras cosas con sus notas arruinadas en el proceso.

-improbable. No esperaría que un chiflado de segunda categoría comprenda en qué me he convertido desde la última vez que me viste durante los Preliminares del Examen de Chunin-se burló Naruto con Kabuto gruñéndole.

\- ¿Segunda categoría a? ¡Soy el mejor ninja medico en todos los países elementales! -Exclamó un ahora enojado Kabuto con Naruto sacudiendo su cabeza en desacuerdo.

-Mi Madrina estaría en desacuerdo contigo-respondió Naruto con Kabuto burlándose de él.

\- ¿Esa vieja perra se secó? ¡Se ha echado a perder durante una década emborrachándose, jugando su dinero y revolcándose en la autocompasión por los que perdió con miedo a la sangre! ¿Cómo puede ser una Ninja medico de tan supuesta alta calidad si teme? En mi opinión, ¡Senju Tsunade no es más que una falsificación! ¡Un fraude! -espetó Kabuto con el enemigo frente a él ya no parecía divertido y de hecho parecía mortalmente serio.

Sin previo aviso, Naruto golpeó a Kabuto en la cara con su puño después de moverse en una ráfaga de velocidad que el ex hombre de la mano derecha de Orochimaru no había anticipado. La fuerza detrás del golpe envió a Kabuto volando a través de la pared, su habilidad para sanar ya estaba en el proceso de sanar la parte aplastada de su rostro, y tuvo que admitirse a sí mismo que dolía ... ¡mucho! Lo siguiente que supo Kabuto, Naruto fue sobre él, aterrizando golpes, de izquierda a derecha, ya que cada golpe rompió huesos, y causó una hemorragia interna. Antes de que pudiera enfocarse en cómo Naruto hizo eso, Kabuto encontró ambas manos apuñaladas por cristales de color azul, y vio a su enemigo convocar a Kusanagi.

-Por tu insulto contra mi Madrina, me encargaré de que tu muerte sea lenta, dolorosa, ¡y los gritos se hagan eco en toda la aldea! -dijo Naruto antes de empujar la espada en el pecho de Kabuto y efectivamente el hombre gritó fuertemente.

El veneno de la espada estaba trabajando en él internamente y el poder de Naruto estaba siendo canalizado hacia la espada para quemar la carne de Kabuto si no los órganos internos desde adentro hacia afuera. Todo lo que Kabuto podía hacer era gritar de dolor, ya que su cuerpo estaba luchando una batalla perdida para curarse a sí mismo mientras el golpe mortal de Naruto lo estaba destruyendo. Nada de lo que tenía en su arsenal de Jutsus que Orochimaru lo había aprendido estaba ayudando en este asunto y no podía escapar de su lenta y agonizante muerte.

-Recuérdame que no molestar a Naruto-Sama pronto-susurró Kidōmaru, mientras el resto de su grupo veía a Kabuto convertirse en un cadáver irreconocible en el suelo, y Naruto retiraba a Kusanagi de los restos.

-Solo eras basura-dijo Naruto antes de apartar la espada y se giró para mirar al sorprendido Kaguya viendo el poder que tenía delante.

-Tal poder. Está más allá del de Orochimaru-dijo Kimimaro con incredulidad al ver que el poder de Naruto retrocedía hacia él.

-Como es tu enfermedad al ser tratado por medios médicos normales-dijo Naruto, mientras caminaba hacia la debilitada Kaguya, y lo vio mirar avergonzado.

-Mi enfermedad me impidió ser el anfitrión de Orochimaru. Ha sido una pesadilla para mi clan desde su descubrimiento y golpea a los que son más fuertes-dijo Kimimaro con la mirada en sus ojos que mostraba que había maldecido al Dios responsable de crear tal enfermedad.

-Realmente, eso es una verdadera lástima. Tu Kekkei Genkai es muy fuerte y único, sería una lástima que tu murieras con el-dijo Naruto , cruzo los brazos y mientras los abría de manera brusca dijo.

\- **¡Activa Turbo! ¡Druida!** –Dijo Naruto cambiando de modo y puso su mano en el pecho del albino ahora brillando azul y extendiéndose alrededor de la parte superior del torso del hombre.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Pregunto Kimimaro con un toque de miedo en su voz mientras se sentía más vivo que nunca

-Te estoy curando de tu enfermedad, Kaguya Kimimaro-Naruto dijo simplemente, mientras canalizaba su poder en su mano a través del cuerpo de Kimimaro y comenzó a purgar la enfermedad en el Kaguya. Minutos después Kimimaro estaba totalmente curado y Kimimaro se levantó del suelo y a pesar de casi caer de rodillas una vez parado totalmente.

-Puedo respirar. Mi enfermedad se ha ido-dijo Kimimaro, ya que podía respirar fácilmente sin toser, y no sentía sangre en sus pulmones.

-Sí. Restaure tu cuerpo en su estado más sano-dijo Naruto simplemente mientras veía a Kimimaro mirar la nueva marca en su pecho que era el mismo símbolo que los otros cuatro.

\- ¿Tu marca? -dijo Kimimaro viendo a Naruto encogerse de hombros.

-Más o menos-dijo Naruto sabiendo que el símbolo se asociaba con Max Steel solo que se agregó una N, pero el futuro emperador podría verlo como propio, y le estaba dando ideas para el futuro.

-Lo usaré con orgullo mientras esté a tu servicio N-Makino-sama-dijo Kimimaro antes de arrodillarse a los pies de Naruto.

-Párate Kimimaro. Te unirás a los demás en mi creciente ejército como uno de mis generales. Espero muchas cosas grandiosas de ti. ¡No tolero el fracaso a la ligera! -dijo Naruto al ver al Kaguya frente a él asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Entiendo a N-Makino-Sama-dijo Kimimaro con la mayor comprensión en su voz.

-Bien. Síganme. ¡Todos ustedes! Tenemos más reclutas potenciales para liberarnos de sus prisiones, la serpiente encerrada, pero antes-dijo Naruto y de su mano se abrió un agujero de gusano y del mismo salio un Ultralink, pero era diferente al resto.

Su cabeza posee rasgos similares de otros Ultralinks y hay una cola larga y segmentada unida a su espalda (que los hace similares a las serpientes) con una punta en su punta y este no poseía brazos y su color era el morado.

-Tómalo-Dijo Naruto y Kimimaro pregunto.

-No quiero cuestionarlo N-Makino-Sama, pero ¿Qué es esta cosa? –pregunto Kimimaro apuntando al Ultralink.

-Es un Ultralink de Elite, es el segundo tipo más fuerte de Ultralink que poseo y este es mi más confiable Ultralink, te lo doy para mejorar tu Kekkei Genkai y darte una muestra de mi aprecio. Úsalo con orgullo y muestra tu lealtad hacia mí-Dijo Naruto.

-Como ordenen N-Makino-Sama-dijo Kimimaro y el Ultralink se lanzó a él y se unió en su pecho comenzaron a generar triángulos y sus cuerpos estaban brillando. Cuando el brillo termino ahí estaba, pero con un traje totalmente diferente.

El traje de Kimimaro era totalmente diferente al resto. El traje una Exo-armadura morada, con partes de color negro y hombreras plateadas (3).

-Ahora si vámonos-Dijo Naruto antes de dirigirse al pasillo hacia otra habitación donde una gran botella tapada con corcho contenía lo que parecía agua común.

Recogiendo el contenedor, Naruto lo miró por un segundo antes de sonreír sabiendo lo que había en esto, y rompió el contenedor en el suelo. Esperando unos momentos, el agua comenzó a formarse en un cuerpo humano que revelaba a un hombre de cabello azul claro con dientes de tiburón como Zabuza, o Kisame dependiendo de en quién pienses primero. Esta nueva persona miró a su alrededor para ver el Cuatro del Sonido, Kimimaro, y una persona rubia, de piel bronceada y que lleva una armadura.

\- ¿Qué diablos? ¿Quién eres? -preguntó el hombre con Naruto sonriéndole.

-Tu nuevo jefe-dijo Naruto simplemente con el nuevo tipo mirando aturdido al escuchar esta noticia.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está Orochimaru? ¿Y por qué ustedes cuatro tienen diademas de la hoja? -dijo el hombre con curiosidad.

-Está muerto Suigetsu-dijo Naruto con el hombre ahora conocido como Suigetsu, luciendo como si el mundo se hubiera desviado de su ángulo.

\- ¿Cómo diablos sabes mi nombre? -interrogó a Suigetsu con los Cuatro del Sonido, que ahora parecían asustados y Kimimaro buscaba apuñalarlo por alguna razón.

\- ¡Muestra a N-Makino-Sama tu respeto tonto o te arrancaré las tripas! -Kimimaro dijo enojado mientras Naruto levantaba una mano para detener la inminente pelea.

-Está bien Kimimaro. Tiene curiosidad sobre cómo sé su nombre cuando ninguno de ustedes me lo dio-dijo Naruto como si fuera la respuesta más simple del mundo.

-Se podría decir eso-dijo Suigetsu cuidadosamente mientras se preguntaba qué hacía que Kimimaro, de todas las personas, pasara de ser un fanático leal de Orochimaru a este chico frente a él.

-Sé tu nombre porque Orochimaru sabía tu nombre. Maté a Orochimaru al asimilarlo y destruí su alma. Todos sus recuerdos de lo que ha hecho, sus conocimientos y habilidades que puedo usar son todo en mi cabeza. Sé todo lo que necesito saber sobre ti, Suigetsu-Dijo Naruto con calma mientras Suigetsu se sentía un poco asustada al escuchar la forma en que el Sannin fue asesinado.

-Está bien. Me liberaste. ¿Y ahora qué? -dijo Suigetsu preguntándose qué iba a pasar ahora.

-Ahora únete a mí en mis planes para este mundo-dijo Naruto en un tono de hecho.

\- ¿Y por qué demonios me gustaría unirme a ti? Un loco con delirios de grandeza por otro no es mi tipo de cosa. Tengo mis propias ambiciones en la vida y no lo estoy desperdiciando siguiendo a un señor de la guerra que quiere simplemente porque me liberó de esa prisión de vidrio-dijo Suigetsu con Naruto enfrente de él, entrecerrando los ojos antes de agarrar al sorprendido hombre por el cuello y levantarlo del suelo.

-Sugiero que elijas con más cuidado tus palabras Suigetsu-san. Podrían ser las últimas. Conozco tu ambición de poseer las espadas pertenecientes a los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla. No tengo intención de negarte esa ambición. Lo que pretendo hacer es conquistar las tierras y luchar contra todos los que se me opongan. Necesito generales que lideren mis ejércitos en todo el mundo y los unan bajo mi bandera. Bajo mi gobierno, sé todo sobre su deseo de derramar sangre. ¡y mi guerra te dará mucho! -Naruto explicó antes de dejar caer a Suigetsu en el suelo.

\- ¿No estás jugando conmigo? -dijo Suigetsu viendo a Naruto mirándolo con ojos ardientes.

-Difícilmente. Ahora ven conmigo. Tengo dos potenciales más para reclutar desde este lugar-dijo Naruto antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación con su ejército, que crecía lentamente, siguiéndolo.

\- ¡Oye espera! –Grito Suigetsu y Naruto paro y se voltio a verlo.

\- ¿Qué? –Pregunto Naruto.

-Esos trajes raros que usan Kimimaro y los Otros ¿Se los diste tú? –Pregunto Suigetsu y Naruto asintió-Esas cosas aumentan sus habilidades ¿Cierto? –Pregunto Suigetsu y Naruto nuevamente asintió- y ¿Dónde está el mio? – Pregunto Suigetsu.

-Aquí-Dijo Naruto e invoco a otro Ultralink, pero este era totalmente diferente al resto.

Este tenía un cuerpo algo plano con una pantalla el centro que mostraba un ojo azul, dos brazos que se dividían en tres partes con un par de garras en cada uno. También tiene un aspecto espinoso y tenía partes de color azul que estaban brillado.

-Este es X366 un Ultralink Modelo Omega-Dijo Naruto presentando a X366.

\- ¿Modelo Omega? –Pregunto Suigetsu.

-Son el tipo de Ultralink más poderoso que poseo y estos tienen la capacidad de adaptarse al anfitrión y maximizar sus habilidades. Si este se une contigo tu poder sobre el agua aumentara drásticamente y tendrás acceso a nuevas habilidades-explico Naruto.

-Guao, ¡Pues dámelo ya! –Dijo Suigetsu y el Ultralink se unió a Suigetsu. El cuerpo de Suigetsu brillo de una luz azul y el Ultralink comenzó a generar unos triángulos que comenzaron a unirse a Suigetsu para crear un traje. Cuando el brillo Termino Suigetsu tenía un traje como el que tenía Max Steel.

\- Guao ¡Me siento más poderoso que nunca! -Dijo Suigetsu emocionado.

-Vámonos-Dijo Naruto y fue seguido por ellos.

El grupo pronto fue a otra celda y esta tenía etiquetas de sello para mantener a la persona que estaba en esta habitación cerrada con llave, sin esperanza de escapar a menos que alguien desde el exterior la abriera. Naruto genero una hoja de su brazo y con un swing, Naruto corto la puerta de la celda y entró como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Dentro de la habitación había un hombre alto con cabello naranja sentado en el suelo y mirando a su invitado más nuevo.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? dijo el hombre de cabello naranja.

-Tu nuevo Maestro. Conozco tu miedo. Te Temen por tu poder. Sírveme con lealtad y me aseguraré de que tu podes esté controlado-dijo Naruto mientras el hombre sacudía la cabeza.

-Nadie lo controla. Ni siquiera puedo controlarlo. ¿Qué podrías tener que haga que lo que poseo sea controlable? -preguntó el hombre con Naruto sonriéndole.

-Kimimaro por lo menos. Sé que puede ayudarte a mantener tu condición bajo control. También puedo darte algo que te ayudara a controlarlo-respondió. Naruto con el hombre alto ahora levantándose del suelo y mirando a Kimimaro quien asintió diciendo que lo que se estaba diciendo era la verdad.

-Mi nombre es Jugo. Soy tuyo para mandar ... mi Maestro-dijo Jugo antes de inclinarse frente a Naruto.

-Bien. Bienvenido a tu futuro ejército de Emperador-dijo Naruto e invoco a un Ultralink idéntico al de Suigetsu excepto que su color es naranja en vez de azul-Este es X356 y te ayudara a controlar tus poderes-dijo Naruto y Jugo Pregunto.

\- ¿Cómo? –Pregunto Jugo.

\- X356 es un Ultralink Modelo Omega y los de esta clase además de mejorar las habilidades del anfitrión también lo ayuda a controlarlo como hizo N'Baro Atksteel X377 con Maxwell que no podía controlar sus Turbo Poderes y necesitaba a Steel para controlarlo, X356 te ayudara a controlarlo como hizo Steel con Max-Explico Naruto a Jugo.

-Entonces si me uno a esta cosa podré controlar mis podres? –Pregunto Jugo y Naruto asintió-Si puede hacerlo entonces no me importa lo que es mientras me ayude no tengo problemas-Dijo Jugo y Naruto sonría mientras dijo.

-Buena respuesta-Dijo Naruto y el Ultralink se unió a Jugo. Como paso con los otros el cuerpo de Jugo brillo de una luz, pero de color Naranja y el Ultralink comenzó a generar unos triángulos que comenzaron a unirse a Suigetsu para crear un traje. Cuando el brillo Jugo tenía el mismo traje que tenía Suigetsu, pero con unas modificaciones como: Este no tenía mangas o guantes, tiene la espalda al descubierto y este posee hombreras (3).

Jugo con este traje se sentía más fuerte, ágil, rápido y también se sentía en control, como si no importara la situación siempre estaría en total control. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía sin un constante deseo de matar, para Jugo esa sensación se sentía celestial y soltó una lagrima de felicidad pura. Jugo se arrodillo frente a Naruto y dijo.

-Gracias, N-Makino-Sama. Yo Jugo juro mi eterna lealtad a usted, seré su escudo y su lanza en la batalla y cumpliré sus órdenes sin dudarlo ni un momento-Dijo Jugo y Naruto puso una mano en su hombro y le dijo.

-Jugo levántate, desde ahora eres uno de mis generales y como uno no tendrás que arrodillarte ante mí, te di eso que tanto buscabas a cambio de una sola cosa, que me obedezcas sin dudarlo si cumples mis órdenes te recompensare como es debido-dijo Naruto y Jugo se paró.

-Ahora a irnos, tengo a otras dos personas que reclutar-Dijo Naruto antes hacer un movimiento con la mano para que el grupo lo siguiera una vez más.

Esta vez fueron a otra área de laboratorio en lugar de a una celda, aunque parecía que había sellos para evitar que escaparan los que estaban en el laboratorio. Una vez más, Naruto rompió la puerta, pero esta vez transformo su mano en un taladro y perforo la puerta, lo que hizo que la persona en el laboratorio, una joven con el pelo rojo, y gafas chillar de miedo por la repentina intrusión en su prisión. Al parecer, esta chica había sido tomada hace poco tiempo en el último mes, ya que vestía el atuendo que usaba Kusa Shinobi.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó la asustada pelirroja, cuando vio a esta persona que nunca había visto antes entrar a la habitación, y tenía que admitir que era guapo, su Chakra se sentía cálido y frio a la vez, como el mismo sol o la luna, esa sensación era muy confusa y misteriosa.

-Alguien que necesita tus talentos sensoriales y tu reciente interés en las Artes Médicas-respondió Naruto con la chica con gafas todavía temblando de miedo por él.

-Intereses forzados-dijo la chica pelirroja.

.Aun así, es un interés que te ha sobresalido desde que estuviste aquí en tan poco tiempo, y puedo hacer que tal habilidad alcance todo su potencial con el maestro que tengo en mente para que aprendas-dijo Naruto con la chica mirándolo con más curiosidad que miedo.

\- ¿Quién? -preguntó la niña.

-Senju Tsunade. Mi Madrina-contestó Naruto con los ojos de la chica saltando hasta el punto donde casi pierde sus lentes.

-¿Q-Qué? S-Senju Tsunade es ... ¿Es tu Ma-Ma-Madrina? -Le preguntó a la chica con la idea de que Tsunade fuera la Madrina de este...tipo siendo increíble.

¡Era enorme! ¡Musculoso, pero con músculos delgados y delgados! ¿Qué le estaba alimentando la mujer Senju? ¿Ella incluso quería saber? ¡Y el poder! Estaba por todo el lugar de lo que podía sentir y parecía ser de un final interminable.

-Sí. Ella también es la nueva Hokage de Konoha, así que tengo mucho tirón. Si hay algo que mi Madrina sabe, es ver quién tiene talento en su campo, y a juzgar por todos los recuerdos que tiene…Orochimaru-Dijo Naruto con una chica que parecía sorprendida por la forma en que tenía los recuerdos de Orochimaru.

\- ¿Eres ... Orochimaru? -preguntó la niña con Naruto riéndose de ella.

-¡Apenas! No soy más Orochimaru que Tayuya-respondió Naruto con la cara del Tayuya enrojeciéndose de rabia y los otros riéndose.

\- ¡CÁLLELA ANTES DE ARROJARLOS Y ROMPA SUS BOLAS! -gritó Tayuya mientras les sacudía los puños con su equipo mirando hacia otro lado mientras silbaban despreocupadamente.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo exactamente ...? -preguntó la chica aunque estaba claro que no le iba a explicar las cosas por el momento.

-Ellos pueden decirte si lo desean. No es importante. Lo que es importante para mí es saber si deseas unirte. Necesitaré Iryō-Nin altamente capacitados cuando lance mi campaña para conquistar los Países Elementales y tus habilidades sensoriales. será una adición clave a mis fuerzas, Karin-chan-explicó Naruto con la chica ahora llamada Karin mirándolo con sorpresa al ser llamada por su nombre cuando ella no se lo dio.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Vas a conquistar todos los Países Elementales? ¡Simplemente no es posible! ¡Tienes las aldeas Shinobi y los Daimyōs de cada país que se te oponen! -dijo Karin con Naruto dejando escapar una risita de diversión.

-Lo sé. Por eso estoy aumentando mis fuerzas ahora, mientras nadie sospecha de mis acciones o puede prepararse para enfrentarme-dijo Naruto con Karin, que parecía escéptica.

\- ¡Incluso si tienes éxito al principio, la oposición eventualmente se unirá para oponerte! -explicó Karin con Naruto solo encontrando sus palabras divertidas.

-Me subestimas-dijo simplemente Naruto mientras Karin parecía más confundida que nunca.

-En realidad, no crees que puedas tener éxito en una campaña tan masiva contra el mundo, ¿verdad? -cuestionó Karin mientras Naruto sonreía aún más y se inclinaba para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Tengo la sangre de un Uzumaki en mis venas. Soy alguien que tiene el poder para destruir toda la aldea de un solo golpe. ¡Triunfaré en mis planes y mataré a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino! -Respondió Naruto al ver que los ojos de Karin se abrían con miedo de él al principio antes de darse cuenta de que le estaba dando la oportunidad de estar a su lado en vez de su camino cuando llegó el momento de comenzar su conquista.

-Entonces ... ¿dónde me inscribo? -Preguntó Karin nerviosamente mientras soltaba una risa nerviosa por estar tan cerca de Naruto y su poder sobrecargando sus sentidos en este momento.

-Respuesta inteligente-dijo Naruto, mientras le indicaba que lo siguiera, y el grupo se fue con él.

Ahora el grupo estaba frente a una habitación, nuevamente Naruto destruyo la puerta asustando y poniendo en alerta a los que estaban dentro. El primero era un hombre grande y corpulento de cabello castaño, ojos grises con unas pronunciadas ojeras, sus dientes son aserrado. Viste un yukata sin mangas, pantalones verde olivo y zapatos ninja.

El segundo era una mujer joven y hermosa que viste una larga chaqueta color verde, con camelias blancas bordadas en su espalda y en el lado derecho; su manga derecha es corta en tanto que la izquierda es completamente larga, usa pantalones cortos color guinda. Su pelo es de color morado, recogido en una coleta alta por una cinta, y lleva pintados los labios de color rosa oscuro.

Y el ultimo era un niño de como unos 9 o 10 años, tiene el pelo hasta los hombros (4) de color verde parduzco y unos característicos ojos violeta. Una camiseta de manga larga verde, además de unos pantalones oscuros con los tobillos vendados, y unas sandalias marrones oscuro.

\- ¡Yūkimaru ponte detrás mio! –Dijo la mujer al niño y el ahora conocido como Yūkimaru obedeció y se escondió detrás de ella, cuando Yūkimaru se escondió detrás de la mujer ella grito- ¡¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?! –Grito la mujer a Naruto.

-Soy Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto o mejor conocido N-Makino-Se presentó Naruto y dijo-Y estoy aquí para reclutarlos-Dijo Naruto.

\- ¿N-Makino? ¿Dónde está Orochimaru-Sama? ¿Por qué ustedes cuatro tienen diademas de la hoja? Y ¿Por qué Jugo, Suigetsu y especialmente Kimimaro están de tu lado? -Pregunto la mujer.

-Orochimaru está muerto Guren-dijo Naruto con la mujer ahora conocida como Guren, luciendo como si el mundo se hubiera desviado de su ángulo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -interrogó Guren.

-Sé tu nombre porque Orochimaru sabía tu nombre. Maté a Orochimaru al asimilarlo y destruí su alma. Todos sus recuerdos de lo que ha hecho, sus conocimientos y habilidades que puedo usar son todo en mi cabeza. Sé todo lo que necesito saber sobre ti, Guren, Gozu y Yūkimaru -Dijo Naruto con calma mientras que ellos se sentían un poco asustada al escuchar la forma en que el Sannin fue asesinado.

\- ¿Por qué quieres reclutarnos? –Pregunto Gozu.

-Por sus habilidades, Guren tiene el Shōton (Elemento Cristal) un raro y exótico Kekkei Genkai que una vez destruyo una aldea, Gozu tienes la habilidad de convertir tu cuerpo en barro mediante del Doton (Elemento Tierra). Asi obteniendo un cuerpo inmune a los golpes y la capacidad de expandirlo como el Clan Akamikichi, y por ultimo Yūkimaru que tiene una conexión con el Sanbi que te permite controlar parcialmente a la bestia-Respondio Naruto y de inmediato Gozu se paró enfrente de Guren de manera protectora.

\- ¡No tendrá a Guren! –Grito Gozu e incremento el tamaño de sus brazos y comenzó a atacar a Naruto. Los Cuatro del Sonido más Kimimaro se iban a poner al frente para proteger a su Jefe, pero Naruto los paro y dijo.

-Yo me encargo-Dijo Naruto y procedió a pelear contra Gozu y Guren.

Naruto estaba peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con Gozu quien aumentaba o disminuía el tamaño de sus brazos o pierna para golpear más fuerte, pero la fuerza de Naruto era superior a la suya y con cada golpe de Naruto iba retrocediendo, Naruto transformo su brazo en un cañón y le disparo a Gozu, el disparo lo mando a volar. Guren vio una oportunidad de atacar y golpeo el suelo con su mano mientras decía.

- **Shōton: Hari no Kesshō (Elemento Cristal, Agujas de Cristal)** –Dijo Guren y debajo de Naruto salieron unos cristales rosas afilados que le dieron a Naruto, Guren al ver que su ataque le dio a Naruto sonrió, pero la sonrisa duro muy poco ya que Naruto con una patada destruyo los cristales que le dieron. Todos quedaron impactados cuando vieron que después del ataque de Guren el traje de Naruto no tenía ni un solo rasguño.

-Buen golpe-dijo Naruto a Guren-Si no fuera por mi traje habría recibido un poco de daño-Dijo Naruto impactando a todos ¿Solo un poco? ¡Si los cristales de Guren pueden cortar acero ¿Y el solo recibiría un poco de daño?!

-Me voy a poner un poco serio-Dijo Naruto, cruzo los brazos y dijo mientras los abría de Manera brusca- **¡Activa Turbo! ¡Espinas!** –Dijo Naruto cambiando de Modo, su cuerpo brillo, comenzó a generar unos pentaedros y estos se unieron para formar el modo. Cuando el brillo se acabó el traje de Naruto cambio su apariencia.

El nuevo traje tiene una apariencia afilada y detallada con el color negro en casi su totalidad, las partes blancas del traje se sustituyeron por unas placas muy estilizadas y recta de color azul, el traje tiene unas espinas de cristal azul en los hombros, tres en los muslos, varias en la espalda y dos en cada pierna. Tiene unas hombreas con una espina de cristal azul, los guanteletes cambiaron de diseño diferente y estos tienen un par de látigo que esta segmentado y al final tiene varias espinas (5). Esta apariencia es muy agresiva, espeluznante, ruda y amenazante.

\- ¡Qué demonios! ¡Su traje cambio! –Grito Tayuya sorprendida.

\- ¿Por qué tu traje cambio su apariencia? –Pregunto Yūkimaru con curiosidad.

-Este es mi **Modo Turbo Espinas** , En este modo puedo generar espinas de energía concentrada y lanzarlas cuando quiera, también aumenta mi velocidad y agilidad-Respondio Naruto.

-No importa si ese es tu modo lo que sea no podrás ganarme-Dijo Guren, pero del suelo salieron unas espinas azules de cristal y ella tuvo que esquivarlas.

\- ¡Oye! Copiaste mi técnica¡! –Grito Guren, pero se dio cuenta que Naruto no estaba- ¡¿Dónde demon-?! –No pudo terminar la frase porque sintió a alguien detrás suyo y se volvió a ver, Era Naruto quien estaba detrás suyo y de su mano había una gran espina apuntándole a ella en el corazón.

\- ¿Qué decías? –Pregunto Naruto y dijo-Podrías al menos dejarme terminar mi oferta? -Dijo Naruto y Guren asintió.

-Cómo iba diciendo, yo los iba reclutar por sus habilidades, pero también para darles una mejor vida-Dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Mejor vida? –Pregunto Gozu.

-No tendrán que correr para huir de los Hunter Nin de otras aldeas para obtener sus habilidades, tampoco experimentare con sus cuerpos para después encerrarlos y Yūkimaru tendrá una mejor vida, ira a la escuela como un niño normal, conocerá chicos de su edad, conocerá el mundo exterior, podrá tener una vida como la de cualquier de su edad y podría tener amigos de su edad, Guren ¿No quieres eso para tu hijo? –Dijo Naruto y Guren comenzó a pensar en la oferta. Ella pensó que era una trampa, pero algo en ella no podía desconfiar en ese hombre y Yūkimaru parecía confiar en él, sin más remedio dijo.

-Bien, aceptamos la oferta-Respondio Guren.

\- ¿Y tú no tienes nada que decir? –Pregunto Naruto a Gozu.

-Si Guren confía en ti entonces yo también-Respondio Gozu.

-N-Makino-Sama, quiero saber una cosa-Dijo Guren

-Dispara-Dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Cuál es si objetivo? –Pregunto Guren.

-Conquistar el mundo-respondio Naruto para sorpresa de Guren. Gozu y Yūkimaru.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Vas a conquistar el mundo entero? –pregunto Guren.

-Claro que lo are-Respondio Naruto sonriendo y con total confianza.

\- "Esta muy confiado que lo cumplirá" –pensó Guren impresionada y luego pensó- "En que me metí"-pensó Guren, pero luego sonrió y dijo.

-Mientras Yūkimaru sea feliz no me importa-Dijo Guren sonriendo.

-Hora de irnos-dijo Naruto, mientras les indicaba que lo siguieran, y el grupo se fue con él para reunir a todos los Oto Shinobi a través de todo el pueblo.

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo de más de 9.000 palabras Espero que les guste y comenten que les gusto, que no les gusto o si tienen una sugerencia.

(1) es el traje de Tempestra, pero con los colores cambiados.

(2) Es el traje de la Fiera, pero con los colores cambiados.

(3) El traje de Extroyer.

(4) Modifique su edad por ser 3 años antes que la serie original y también su corte de pelo por su edad.

(5) Es el Modo turbo Espinas, pero modificado. la razon porque aparece es porque casi es Halloween y el modo es algo aterrador lo pondre como un tipo de mini-especial.

Bueno hasta la otra, adiós.


	6. Chapter 6

Notas:

* * *

En este capítulo me ayudo mi buen amigo y Co-Escritor Kevin4491.

 **Destructor:** Claro que voy a hacerlo.

 **DarknessZalgo:** Gracias **.**

 **Ryomy:** Gracias **.**

 **Destructor** : claro que lo hare.

 **Invitado** **1** : Aquí esta.

-Primero que Nada, siento haberlos hecho esperar es que tenía exámenes y trabajos para la escuela, pero ahora estoy libre y puedo escribir sin problemas, además tenía ideas para nuevas historias, las nuevas historias que cree son:

 **EL Remolino y La Tormenta.**

 **Naruto Uzumaki: El Jinete de la Muerte Blanca.**

 **Renacimiento: Un Salvador o Un Destructor.**

Las dos primeras son de Naruto + Como Entrenar A Tu Dragón mientras que la tercera es de Naruto + Dragon Ball Super + Highschool DXD, léanlas si quieren y comenten que les pareció.

-Voy a responder una pregunta que algunos se han hecho, si se han dado cuenta en uno o dos capítulos deje algo que no cuadra, en el capítul deje "Venom" escrito y en el último deje "Saiyajin" estos son adelantos de universos que se visitaran mucho más adelante para que N-Makino conquiste el multiverso. Básicamente en el futuro será un Mega-crossover con series/Animes como: Dragon Ball, Marvel, Generador Rex, Ben 10, Transformers, Etc. Comenten que universo quieren que vaya y tal vez si aparezca.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-habla humano.

\- "pensamiento humano ".

- **habla de Ultralink/Megalink/invocación/Bijū**.

\- " **pensamiento de monstruo/dragón/invocación/Bijū** ".

\- **{Comunicación de Bijū con su Jinchūriki o de Ultralink con su anfitrión}**.

\- {Comunicación de Jinchūriki con su Bijūo de Humano con su Ultralink}.

- **nombre de Jutsu/Técnicas Turbo**.

Ejemplo de Jutsu:

- **Rasengan (Bola Espiral).**

- **Raikiri (Cortador de Relámpago).**

Ejemplo de Técnicas Turbo:

- **¡Turbo! ¡Je!**

- **¡Activa Turbo!**

N/A: no soy dueño de ningún anime/manga o personaje mencionado en esta historia sus derechos pertenecen a sus respetivos autores.

Espero que les guste y me apoyen dándole me gusta o/y comentar.

* * *

 **"N-Makino: El Ultralink del** **Maelstrom** **"**

 **"Capítulo VI"**

 **"Nacimiento de un Imperio"**

* * *

Naruto les había ordenado a sus subordinados que reunieran a todos los shinobis y habitantes de Otogakure para presentarse formalmente como el nuevo Otokkage a lo cual todos obedecieron y se fueron a reunir a todos los habitantes de oto.

Al estar todos reunidos en medio de la aldea apareció un naruto con sus subordinados formados en una fila mientras naruto se preparaba para decir unas palabras.

-Gente de Otogakure mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y los he reunido aquí para informarles que su líder orochimaru y su subalterno kabuto están muertos y antes de que pregunten fui yo quien los asesinó-Dijo Naruto para conmoción de todos.

Las personas empezaron a murmurar entre ellos pues todos conocían la fuerza del sannin y de su lacayo y pensaban que ese mocoso estaba mintiendo.

-Sé que todos ustedes dudan de que lo que digo es verdad así que les mostrare unas pruebas-Dijo Naruto y mostro el cadáver de Kabuto el cual estaba colgando y la Kusanagi no Tsurugi, la cual todos reconocieron como la espada del sannin de las serpientes y por si aún quedaban dudas los Cuatro (Cinco en realidad) del sonido hablaron.

-Lo que dice Naruto-Sama es verdad, durante la invasión a Konoha el asesinó a orochimaru y luego nos capturo y nos llevó a su base en donde nosotros decidimos darle nuestra lealtad a él-Dijo Sakon y Ukon, al mismo tiempo que los demás reclutas de Naruto decían que su lealtad ahora le pertenecía a naruto. Esto sorprendió a muchos de los presentes pues sabían que esos ninjas eran los más poderosos de Otogakure y los más leales a orochimaru por lo que las dudas de que Naruto había matado a orochimaru se fueron.

-Ahora que sus dudas se fueron déjenme decirles que yo en este momento quiero convertirme en su nuevo líder, pero no los voy obligar ya que esta es decisión suya, pero si me aceptan les prometo que esta aldea y sus habitantes jamás sufrirán de nuevo, serán más poderosos y también llevare este lugar a la gloria así que les pido habitantes de Otogakure por favor préstenme su poder y les prometo que tendremos el control del mundo-Dijo Naruto finalizando su discurso.

Al terminar su discurso los habitantes de Oto y los subordinados de Naruto estaban sorprendidos por las palabras de este las cuales se oían con una fuerte determinación, convicción y la seguridad de un Daimyō a lo cual pasaron unos segundos antes de que la gente gritara.

\- ¡SALVE NARUTO-SAMA! -dijo un aldeano.

\- ¡HURRA! -Exclamaron todos.

-Muchas gracias Gente de Oto, desde ahora comienza mi conquista-Dijo Naruto y al ver como las personas vitoreaban su nombre sonrió de forma maligna, sabía que ya tenía a Otogakure en la palma de su mano y esto solo sería el comienzo de una nueva era, la era de N-Makino dio inicio en Otogakure y pronto se esparciría al resto del mundo, luego las galaxias, el universo y el multiverso seria suyo. Naruto se retiró y se fue con sus leales subordinados, Kimimaro se acuerdo y dijo.

-Tengo una pregunta, N-Makino-sama-dijo Kimimaro al ver que Naruto se volvía para enfrentarlo.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué es, Kimimaro? -preguntó Naruto con el albino mirando vacilante por un segundo.

-Está claro que eres parte de Konoha en este momento. No puedes estar en dos lugares a la vez para mandarnos. ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso sin que Konoha te moleste? –Pregunto Kimimaro sabiendo que la Hoja nunca permitiría que uno de sus propios Shinobi liderara otra aldea sin importar si era mayor o menor en su estado.

-La respuesta es muy simple, este ya no será Otogakure, sino que será una de mis bases-Dijo Naruto para sorpresa de Kimimaro.

\- ¿Cómo se llamará el nuevo lugar? –Pregunto Kimimaro.

-Kaon, La Nueva Base de N-Tek-Dijo Naruto.

\- ¿N-Tek? –Pregunto Suigetsu.

\- **{N-Tek era una organización que tenía múltiples bases por todo el mundo, pero esa organización se disolvió hace eones y como ya no existe nosotros la reviviremos}** -Dijo Makino saliendo del pecho de Naruto.

-Por esa razón este lugar será Kaon, la primera de muchas bases del Neo N-Tek, es hora de una remodelación-Dijo Naruto y grito- **¡Activa Turbo!** –Grito Naruto y todo el lugar se cubrió de una energía azul y comenzó a cambiar.

En el centro surgieron unas piedras del suelo, las piedras son de color negro con rayas blancas, con cables conectando varias piedras entre sí (N/A: Como el Templo de Mortum). En el centro había una torre gigantesca de metal con cuatro cañones que cada uno apuntaba a una dirección diferente (N/A: La Fortaleza Darkmount de Megatron). Alrededor del lugar surgieron varios edificios de metal con diferentes formas y tamaños, tenían partes puntiagudas y algunos unos aros (N/A: Piensen las ciudades de Cibertron). Todos estaban impactados por la remodelación del lugar, era mucho más grande que antes y ahora tenía esos cañones en el centro. Naruto sonrió por la expresión que todos tenían, cambio al **Modo Turbo Jet** , voló hasta la torre central y grito.

\- ¡Les presento a Kaon, el inicio de mi imperio! –Grito Naruto desde la cima de la torre y después dijo- ¡Ultralinks! ¡Vengan ahora! –Grito Naruto y de todas partes surgieron miles te Ultralinks sin vincularse o vinculados, estos se arrodillaron y dijeron.

\- **{Si, N-Makino-Sama}** –Dijeron todos los Ultralinks.

-Vigilen toda Kaon, si entra un intruso captúrenlo y que un Ultralinks se vincule con el-Ordeno Naruto y los Ultralinks cumplieron la orden. Naruto descendió hasta donde estaban sus subordinados y dijo.

-Vamos-Ordeno Naruto.

\- ¿Adonde? –Pregunto Jūgo.

-A Konoha-Respondio Naruto.

\- ¿Para qué vamos haya? –Pregunto Karin

-Para fortalecer mi propia base de poder allí. Si bien la mayoría de la gente me odia, tengo la suerte de que sean civiles o Shinobi arrogantes que piensan que soy más débil que ellos mismos. Una vez que le demuestro a mi generación el horror que Konoha me provocó por lo que tenía, cuestionarán a la generación anterior, y puedo usar eso para llevarlos a mi lado cuando sea el momento adecuado-Respondio Naruto sabiendo que cada pueblo Shinobi tenía Shinobis de calidad ya sea en su mejor momento o creciendo hasta convertirse en Shinobi altamente calificado.

* * *

Hospital de Konohagakure no sato. 10:37 pm.

* * *

Era una noche de luna llena donde esta iluminaba el hospital en donde en una de las habitaciones se podía a ver al Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi descansando que aún no se recuperaba de sus heridas. A las afueras del hospital se podía ver la silueta de un joven que caminaba tranquilo al hospital. El joven entro con mucha calma al hospital mientras que en el interior de esta se podía ver a una recepcionista la cual estaba durmiendo por lo que la silueta se alejó con dirección a las habitaciones, al llegar al segundo piso se podía divisar a un par de ANBUS que estaban haciendo guardia, esa era obviamente el Cuarto del Sandaime, con calma la silueta se acercó a los ANBUS los cuales no pudieron decir nada ya que de un momento a otro la silueta los había neutralizado. Entro en el cuarto del sandaime donde se veía al anciano durmiendo. Con calma cerró la puerta y puso un sello silenciador en la habitación y con calma se acercó a la cama del anciano mientras la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana ilumino al sujeto revelando que este joven se trata de naruto el cual observaba al anciano sin emoción alguna.

-Buenas noches, Naruto-Dijo Hiruzen.

-Así que sabias que estaba aquí-Comento Naruto a lo cual Hiruzen asintió.

-Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que el día que me visitarías probablemente sería el último en el que respiraría-Respondio Hiruzen.

\- ¿Es curioso como las cosas terminaron así, no crees? –Comento Naruto.

-Si. Recuerdo como solía quedarme a tu lado mientras tu dormías en este cuarto de hospital-Respondio Hiruzen con nostalgia.

-Si, a veces pienso que me hubiera gustado que esos días en los que finjáis ser mi familia y que pensé que te importaba hubiese sido para siempre, pero ya no puedo seguir viviendo en el pasado ya que gracias a todo lo que hiciste es que pude obtener estos poderes, una nueva familia y un futuro mejor que solo haber sido el arma de una aldea que me hubiera desechado en el momento que deje de tener uso o en el que hubiese sido Hokage y que mis consejeros planearan mi muerte-Dijo Naruto.

-No tengo palabras para expresar cuanto lo siento, pero al menos me tranquiliza saber que tendrás un mejor futuro que el que la aldea te pudo haber ofrecido. Pero también antes de que acabes con mi vida quiero pedirte que protejas a mi nieto Konohamaru, ese muchacho te quiere y te admira, él no tiene la culpa de las decisiones que tome te lo pido por favor-Pio Hiruzen en sus últimos momentos.

-No te preocupes viejo, voy a cuidar a konohamaru como mi hermano pequeño y lo voy a entrenar como es debido, quizás en un futuro pueda convertirse en uno de mis más confiables subordinados-Respondio Naruto.

Ante esto el Sandaime sonrió tristemente y cerro sus ojos al momento que Naruto se acercó y coloco su mano en el pecho de hiruzen y dijo unas palabras casi como un susurro.

-Absorber y Asimilar-Dijo Naruto y comenzó a absorber al Sandaime

El Cuerpo del Sandaime desapareció en una estela de luz que solo duro unos segundos, mientras que Naruto el cual se encontraba aun en la habitación abrió la ventana y activo el **Modo Turbo Jet** a la vez que salía volando del lugar con un pensamiento en su cabeza.

\- "Adiós jiji"-Pensó Naruto derramando algunas lágrimas.

* * *

Kaon, 10:54 am.

* * *

En un lugar el cual parecía una sala de conferencia estaban reunidos naruto junto a guren, Gozu, los 5 del sonido, el equipo taka formado por Karin, suigetsu y Jūgo.

-Los he reunido aquí debido a que ha llegado el momento de comenzar con la conquista del mundo y comenzaremos con Hi no Kuni-Dijo Naruto.

Todos se miraron nerviosos pues su líder les dijo que iban a conquistar Hi no Kuni, aunque sus habilidades habían crecido enormemente se sentían un tanto inseguros por ir a atacar a un Daimyō, pero luego recordaron que su líder N-Makino era más poderoso que los 3 sannin juntos y se relajaron.

-Además de que en esta invasión contaremos con el apoyo de nuevos reclutas-Dijo Naruto al decir y de una nube de humo aparecieron un grupo de 8 personas que resultaron ser Neji y Hinata Hyuga, Rock Lee, Tenten, Choji, Shikamaru e Ino, y por ultimo Shino.

Los ex-ninjas del sonido se sorprendieron al ver a un grupo de ninjas de la hoja los cuales se veían calmados y una Hinata con más seguridad se acercó a un Naruto el cual al verla sonrió para después darse un beso apasionado el cual no duro mucho pues debía presentar a los nuevos reclutas.

-Es bueno ver que llegan puntuales a la reunión, déjenme presentarles a los reclutas, Son Neji y Hinata Hyuga, Rock Lee, Tenten, Choji Akamikichi, Shikamaru Nara e Ino Yamanaka el Actual Ino-Shika-Cho, y por ultimo Shino Aburame-Dijo Naruto presentado a ellos y recordó como los recluto.

* * *

Flashback, Konohagakure no Sato: Campo de Entrenamiento 9, 9: 40 Am.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba pensando a cuáles ninjas de Konoha podría reclutar para sus planes cuando vio al Equipo 9 entrenando y se le vino la idea al ver a Neji entrenando con un Lee muy emocionado y a Tenten que estaba de espectador.

-Hey, Neji, cejotas, Tenten-Dijo Naruto, ellos se detuvieron y voltearon hacia Naruto que los estaba viendo con una mirada analítica por lo que se acercaron a él y lo saludaron.

-Naruto-Kun, ¿Por qué estás aquí? –Pregunto Tenten a lo que Naruto respondio.

-Pasaba por aquí y los vi entrenado, pensé en saludar y hablar de un tema muy serio-Respondio Naruto, en ese momento desapareció de la vista de ellos, los golpeo en la nuca lo cual hizo que ellos se desmayaran, momentos después Jirōbō y Kidōmaru aparecieron, ellos tomaron al trio y los comenzó a cargar y los llevaron a la base.

* * *

Campo de Entrenamiento 13, 9:40 Am.

* * *

En el Campo de Entrenamiento 13 estaba el Equipo Asuma los cuales los habían citados por Naruto para decirles algo. Cuando llegaron al lugar encontraron a Naruto meditando en posición de loto, este se levantó y los saludo. Después de los que los saludara paso lo mismo que con el Equipo 9, lo diferente fue que ellos fueron cargados por Kimimaro y Tayuya.

[N/A: Si se preguntan, el Naruto que se reunió con el Equipo 9 y 10 fueron unos clones].

* * *

Mientras que el original se encontraba en una cita con la tímida Hinata, ella no creía que estaba teniendo una cita con Naruto. De pronto Naruto le dijo a Hinata que tenían que la llevaría a un lugar para hablar de algo serio, pero tenía que guardar el secreto. A lo que Hinata acepto y se dispusieron a caminar hacia la base donde estaban el Equipo 9 y 10 junto a Shino quien había aparecido en el Campo de Entrenamiento 13 cuando Naruto secuestro al Equipo 10, pero no pudo hacer nada ya que el Clon había apareció detrás suyo y de un golpe lo había dejado inconsciente y se dispuso a llevarlo a él también ya que Naruto pensó que el sería un buen integrante a su ejército.

* * *

Base de N-Tek, 11: 00 Am.

* * *

Hinata y Naruto entraron a la base en donde Hinata vía como algunos Ultralinks estaba tomando a Ninjas de Oto y Suna como anfitriones, pero no le puso atención, ya que había llegado a la sala donde estaba Shino junto al Equipo 9 y 10 inconscientes, amarrados y sentados en una silla con sellos de supresión de Chakra lo cual le preocupo, pero al volear a Naruto este solo tenía una sonrisa amable, el cual le mostro una sella y le dijo.

-Por favor siéntate, Hinata-Chan y en cuanto despierten los demás les explicare a todos por qué los reuní aquí-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa amable, Hinata un poco dudosa se sentó en la silla. Después de unos minutos los Genins empezaron a despertar y su reacción fue la de esperar, exigieron una explicación de porqué secuestro.

Naruto les conto todo lo relacionado con el cómo se encontró con Makino en el bosque de la muerte hasta sus planes de dominio, ellos se sorprendieron de lo que les conto, Shikamaru pregunto.

\- ¿Por qué solo Hinata no está amarrada ni con sellos de supresión? –Pregunto Shikamaru.

-Confió en que Hinata-Chan me vaya a apoyar incondicionalmente-Respondio Naruto y después dijo.

-Ahora que escucharon todo debo decirles que si aceptan unirse a mi les dare todo lo siempre soñaron, poder, dinero y les ayudare a cumplir sus sueños, pero a cambio deberán jurarme lealtad eterna-Dijo Naruto.

Neji y Hinata lo pensaron bien, si esto era cierto entonces con la ayuda de Naruto podrán quitar el **Kago no Tori no Juin (Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado)** y unir a las dos ramas, ellos aceptaron la propuesta. Tenten y Lee pensaron que con la ayuda de Naruto podrán volverse más fuertes para que fueran reconocidos como Ninjas Poderosos asi que aceptaron.

El Ino-Shika-Cho platicaron y analizaron los pro y contras de la propuesta, al final aceptaron. En cuanto a Shino al pensar con lógica acepto, ya que pensó que si lo que dijo Naruto es verdad entonces no habría ningún ninja que podría parar a Naruto y seria estar mejor con el que en su contra.

* * *

Fin del Flashback.

* * *

Después de recordar como los recluto procedió a explicarles las posiciones que cada grupo iba a tomar para la invasión a Hi no Kuni lo cual término de la siguiente manera: Guren, Gozu y Shino se encargarían de los Samuráis del lado Este del palacio del Daimyō, el Equipo 9 se encargarían de los Samuráis del lado Oeste, el Equipo 10 se encargaría del lado Sur mientras que los Cinco (Técnicamente 6) del sonido, Hinata y Naruto se encargarían de atacar la entrada norte en la cual Tayuya, Jirōbō, Kidōmaru, Sakon y Ukon se encargarían de cuidar el lado Norte mientras que Kimimaro, Hinata y Naruto se adentraban al castillo, en cuanto al Equipo Taka estos se encargarían de apoyar a los demás equipos y de enfrentarse a posibles refuerzos de konoha.

Una vez planeado todo, los ninjas partieron a Hi no Kuni en un henge de civiles para poder invadir el palacio sin problemas.

* * *

Hi no kuni palacio del Daimyō 5:40 pm.

* * *

Todos los equipos habían tomado su posición correspondiente y procedieron a atacar al mismo tiempo para despistar a los samuráis.

Tal como lo había planeado el rubio, los samuráis no podían hacer nada contra los invasores ya que estos eran muy poderosos y sus ataques eran coordinados.

Una vez que Naruto, Hinata y Kimimaro entran al palacio del Daimyō proceden a separarse para buscar al Daimyō y asesinarlo. Luego de un rato naruto llega a un lugar en lo profundo del palacio en lo que parece ser una habitación del pánico. En donde procede a destruirla con su **Modo Turbo Fuerza** y al entrar pudo divisar al Daimyō y su esposa los cuales estaban aterrados al ver a su atacante.

\- ¿Quien eres tú y porque nos atacas? -pregunto El Daimyō muy asustado.

-Mi nombre es N-Makino, y el motivo es que he venido a conquista H no Kuni, me temo que debo asesinarlos y les ruego que me disculpen, no es nada personal solo tuvieron la mala fortuna de que se hayan visto envueltos en mis planes de conquista-Respondio Naruto y con eso dicho Naruto transforma su mano es una hoja y a gran velocidad decapita a al Daimyō y su esposa matándolos rápidamente y sin dolor para después recoger sus cabezas y regresar a la superficie.

-Samuráis y guardias del Daimyō deténganse ahora, Yo N-Makino he asesinado al Daimyō de Hi no Kuni y según las leyes de conquista, aquel que mate al Daimyō, y a su familia tiene el derecho de volverse el Nuevo Daimyō y para que vean que no miento aquí están las pruebas-Dijo Naruto y mostró la cabeza del Daimyō de Hi no Kuni a lo cual todos quedaron en shock.

-Si no quieren morir suelten sus armas y arrodíllense ante mí-Dijo Naruto y los samuráis restantes soltaron sus armas pues era inútil luchar ya que los invasores resultaron ser más poderosos que ellos y sabían que no ganarían, y que ya no había nadie por quien luchar pues su Daimyō ahora está muerto.

El Comienzo del Imperio de N-Makino comenzó y nadie lo podría parar.

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo de más de 3.000 palabras. Espero que les guste y comenten que les gusto, que no les gusto o si tienen una sugerencia.

Bueno hasta la otra, adiós.


	7. Chapter 7

Nota:

* * *

En este capítulo me ayudo mi buen amigo y Co-Escritor Kevin4491.

 **Magna Ryunoid** : A ti también, que tengas un buen año.

 **Destructor** : Claro que voy a continuarla, solo estoy tomando mi tiempo.

 **Fdms85** : Bueno, aquí tienes el Capitulo.

 **Invitado 1** : Me alegra que te haya gustado.

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0** : Aquí lo tienes y espero que te guste.

 **Og095533** : Claro que voy hacerlo.

 **Dios Gokū** : gracias y aquí lo tienes.

 **Ryomy** : Eso es cierto, pero bueno, Naruto tiene una personalidad manipuladora y fácilmente puede hacerles ver las cosas a su manera, además, está cumpliendo la profecía, "Cambiar el Camino Ninja para bien o para Mal" Les da un nuevo significo a la palabra ninja.

 **El rey Son Gokū** : Aquí lo tienes.

-Lastimosamente no habrá **Modos Turbo** en este Capitulo, pero en el siguiente si.

-También debo mencionar que este Capitulo es algo corto. Estoy preparando otro más grande y complejo para compensarlo, solo esperen y verán.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto ¨N/A¨ significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión (N/A: esta cosa siempre estará en cada uno de los capítulos).

si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) es una pregunta que me hago y la pondré al final para que alguien me aria el favor de responderla.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tipos de lectura:

-habla humano.

\- "pensamiento humano ".

- **habla de Ultralink/Megalink/invocación/Bijū**.

\- " **pensamiento de monstruo/dragón/invocación/Bijū** ".

\- **{Comunicación de Bijū con su Jinchūriki o de Ultralink con su anfitrión}**.

\- {Comunicación de Jinchūriki con su Bijūo de Humano con su Ultralink}.

 **-Nombre de Jutsu/Técnicas Turbo.**

Ejemplo de Jutsu:

- **Rasengan (Bola Espiral).**

- **Raikiri (Cortador de Relámpago).**

Ejemplo de Técnicas Turbo:

\- ¡ **Turbo! ¡Je!**

- **¡Activa Turbo!**

N/A: no soy dueño de ningún anime/manga o personaje mencionado en esta historia sus derechos pertenecen a sus respetivos autores.

* * *

 **"N-Makino: El Ultralink del** **Maelstrom** **"**

 **"Capítulo VII"**

 **"Hora de hacer un cambio"**

* * *

Konoha.

* * *

Cuando se enteraron que el "Mocoso Demonio" era ahora el Nuevo Daimyō se volvieron locos, algunos intentaron oponerse, pero fueron rápidamente vencidos por Naruto y sus Ultralinks. Ahora mismo Naruto estaba frente a las Momias…Digo al Consejo de ancianos en una Base Secreta de Raíz.

\- ¿Saben porque están aquí? –Preguntó Naruto.

-No, pero no importa el por qué nos llamaste, eso no te da el derecho a mandarnos-Dijo Homura.

-De hecho, si puedo, soy el Daimyō y puedo mandar a cualquiera que viva en Hi no Kuni-Dijo Naruto.

-Hmp, solo eres un mocoso. Nunca te aceptaremos como Nuestro Daimyō-Dijo Danzo.

-Danzo-Dijo Naruto llamando la atención de el-Sabes ¿Qué lo que dijiste se podría considerar traición, ¿verdad? –Pregunto Naruto.

-No me importa, tú no tienes control sobre mí-Dijo Danzo.

-Bueno, están aquí por una razón-Dijo Naruto llamando la atención de ellos-Para su ejecución-Dijo Naruto para impacto de ellos.

\- ¡¿Qué por qué?! –Grito Koharu.

-Por varios crímenes-Dijo Naruto y comenzó a decir sus crímenes-Secuestro de niños de todo el país para su programa Raíz que debería estar disuelta por orden del anterior Daimyō y del Sandaime Hokage, Experimentos en Humanos para implantarles un Kekkei Genkai, Trabajo con Ninjas Renegados de Rango S como Orochimaru, responsables de la Masacre del Clan Uchiha e intento de controlar la aldea, ya que su plan era que Orochimaru entrara para que dañara la aldea y que matara al Sandaime, eso les daría ustedes más control sobre la aldea-Dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –Preguntó Koharu.

-Simple, Cuando asimilé a Orochimaru adquirí sus recuerdos y habilidades. Entre los recuerdos que obtuve había algunos donde Danzo estaba en ellos, con varios niños en tanques para experimentar en ellos, otros de que, hacia tratos con él, otra reunión para implantarle el brazo derecho de un tal Shin (1) que en ese brazo tenía como 11 Sharingans y las Células del Primer Hokage para que tengas esos Kekkei para que puedas controlar a un Jinchūriki o un Bijū y usar el **Izanagi** , pero lastimosamente no puedes hacerlo-Dijo Naruto para impacto de Danzo.

\- ¿Cómo que no puedo? –Preguntó Danzo.

-Ya que no importa si tienes el Mokuton o el Sharingan. Tu Mokuton es una simple ramita comparado con el Gran bosque que podía crear Hashirama y si intentas controlar a un Jinchūriki o un Bijū te sobrecargarías de tanto Chakra y explotarías por la sobrecarga, con tu Sharingan tampoco podrías, solo algunos pueden hacer eso y tendrías que tener un Mangekyo para hacerlo, pero tampoco puedes, incluso con el Ojo de Shisui que tienes no podrías hacerlo, un Mangekyo implantado solo despierta una sola habilidad y no puede hacer nada más que eso, ese Mangekyo tuyo solo podrá usar el **Kotoamatsukami** , ninguna técnica más. Ni siquiera podrías controlar al Ichibi-Dijo Naruto para sorpresa de Danzo y ahora Danzo estaba enojado, tenía planeado controlar a los Demás Jinchūrikis con el Mokuton o sus Sharingan, pero ahora resulta que no funcionaría para nada.

-Pero aun puedo usar el **Izanagi** -Dijo Danzo.

-Por favor, el tuyo es una pobre copia, ni siquiera puedes usarlo más de un minuto mientras que un Uchiha lo puede usar durante un largo periodo, solo tendría que matarte, esperar un minuto y luego matarte de nuevo, así hasta que se te acaben los Sharingans-Dijo Naruto.

-Entonces, todo lo que tengo no sirve para nada-Dijo Danzo enojado.

-Obviamente, Ni siquiera en tu mejor estado podrías vencerme-Dijo Naruto y luego chasqueo los dedos, momentos después salieron cientos de Ultralinks y estos eliminaron rápidamente a los Ninjas de Raíz de Danzo, mientras que Naruto transformo su brazo en una espada y corto el brazo derecho de Danzo. Eliminando cualquier posibilidad de que Danzo use el **Izanagi** para escapar y los Ultralinks mataron a Koharu y a Homura que intentaron huir.

\- ¿Crees que ganaste? Si me matas el sello que tengo te destruirá a ti y todo en un radio de 20 metros-Dijo Danzo.

\- ¿Enserio crees que no se nada sobre el Sello en ti? Soy un Uzumaki, el Fūinjutsu está en mi sangre. Puedo eliminar ese Sello tuyo con mucha facilidad, mejor lo hago ahora-Dijo Naruto y puso su mano en el pecho de Danzo, la mano de Naruto brillo con una Luz Azul y el sello que Danzo tenía en su cuerpo fue borrado por completo. Ahora Danzo estaba acabado, no tenía los Kekkei Genkai implantados, sus fuerzas especiales fueron borradas y su carta de triunfo fue eliminada al instante

-No puede ser, años de planeación arruinados en cuestión de minutos-Dijo Danzo.

-Exactamente, Ni siquiera hubiera servido, puedo moverme a grandes velocidades y hubiera salido del rango de la explosión enseguida o simplemente te hubiera lanzado muy alto y no habrías destruido nada-Dijo Naruto y en rápido movimiento había decapitado a Danzo.

* * *

Torre del Hokage.

* * *

-Ya está hecho. Su tiempo en este mundo ha pasado-le dijo Naruto tranquilamente a Tsunade, quien asentía con la cabeza en comprensión ya que él le había dicho lo que había planeado hacer, y qué se haría para llevarlo a cabo.

\- ¡Bien! Con Danzo, Koharu y Homura fuera, el Consejo Civil ha perdido sus colmillos y puede dejar de molestarme con su mierda de toro que deberían estar manipulando. ¡Juro que han estado intentando deliberadamente ahogarme en el papeleo para que puede hacer cosas a mis espaldas!- Exclamó Tsunade con Naruto sonriéndole maliciosamente.

-Esa es una posibilidad distinta. No más. Estoy ordenando que el Consejo Civil se disuelve, todas sus pertenencias que obtuvieron por ser parte de ese consejo será quitados, sus riquezas también, ellos solo están causando problemas e intentan controlar una Aldea Ninja, ni siquiera sabe algo sobre ser un Ninja, simplemente les importa llenar sus bolsillos. Además, Estoy cansado de la burocracia burocrática que han tejido en torno a las leyes de Konoha y es hora de que se eliminen-dijo Naruto con Tsunade sonriéndole.

-Considéralo hecho Daimyō-sama-respondió Tsunade mientras Naruto soltaba una risita.

-Otra cosa-Dijo Naruto-Quiero que Hatake Kakashi sea degradado a Chunin y Uchiha Sasuke sea retirado de sus servicios de Ninja. Uno porque solo entrena un solo Genin y hace favoritismo, lo cual es muy malo. Un ejemplo es el Sandaime y Orochimaru, y el otro porque tiene problemas mentales que necesitan arreglarse y ponen en peligro a todos, usaría a sus aliados como escudo humano para salvarse y abandonaría la aldea si le ofrecen algo-Dijo Naruto

-Considéralo hecho. ¿Algo más? -cuestionó Tsunade con Naruto negando con la cabeza.

-Eso es todo. Nos vemos-declaró Naruto antes de salir de la habitación y hacer que la Hokage femenina suspirara.

-Él es realmente algo, ¿no? -preguntó Jiraiya con Tsunade asintiendo.

-Sí lo es. ¿Alguna noticia sobre Akatsuki? -preguntó Tsunade sabiendo que Jiraiya los estaba vigilando.

-No, están inactivos en este momento. Mi contacto dice que van a esperar tres años para reunir la fuerza que necesitan, así que nos da tres años para poner en forma a la nueva generación-respondió Jiraiya con Tsunade asintiendo.

-Y mientras eso está sucediendo, nuestro ahijado está planeando librar una guerra largamente librada con otro país, y contra Kirigakure no Sato-declaró Tsunade con Jiraiya asintiendo.

-Él es el Daimyō ahora Tsunade-Hime. Es su camino o estás muerto-respondió Jiraiya y estaba claro que a Tsunade no le gustó.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por el-Dijo Tsunade y dio un suspiro.

-Eso se le llama Instinto Materno-Dijo Jiraiya en uno de sus cortos y raros momentos serios.

-Solo lo conozco durante un par de semanas y ya lo quiero como si fuera mi propio hijo o nieto-Dijo Tsunade.

-Así es el, es demasiado carismático y manipulador. Nadie puede ganarle en una discusión-Declaro Jiraiya.

\- ¿Por qué siento que esto será mucho más complicado y problemático? –Se Preguntó Tsunade frotándose la frente.

-Porque lo será, ese Chico es como su madre, demasiado impredecible e indomable-Dijo Jiraiya y luego Tsunade sonrió.

-Bueno, al menos la vida ya no será aburrida-Dijo Tsunade.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo-Dijo Jiraiya y se fue por la ventana.

* * *

Un Mes Después: Mizu no Kuni.

* * *

-Tal como lo recuerdo-dijo Suigetsu mientras veía que gran parte de la región forestal en el área de Mizu no Kuni en la que se encontraban actualmente no había cambiado mucho.

-No está mal, pero he visto algo mejor-dijo Naruto antes de sentir una presencia a su derecha.

-Naruto-Kun-Dijo una Voz femenina que Naruto reconoció.

-Hola, Mei-Chan-Dijo Naruto y miro hacia esa dirección. Ahí estaba Mei Terumi, la mujer que había conocido hace tiempo y por los Shinobis que tenía detrás ella había sido elegida como Godaime Mizukage.

-Veo que eres la Mizukage, me alegro por ti-Dijo Naruto.

-Gracias. Por lo que he oído eres el Nuevo Daimyō de Hi no Kuni-Dijo Mei que había oído la noticia que se extendió por todo el Continente.

-Sí, me imagino a que ya sabes a que vine-Dijo Naruto y Mei asintió.

-Vienes a Conquistar a Mizu no Kuni y dar otro paso a tu conquista global-Dijo Mei.

-Que buena intuición tienes. ¿No me detendrás, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Naruto y Mei negó con la cabeza.

-Salvaste a Kirigakure, para nosotros eres un Héroe y tenerte como nuestro Daimyō nos haría muy felices. Además, el Daimyō de aquí ayudo a la exterminación de Clanes que tenían Kekkei Genkai, si lo matas nadie se revelara contra ti-Dijo Mei y luego pregunto.

\- ¿Quiénes son tus acompañantes? –Preguntó Mei viendo al grupo que trajo Naruto, ellos tenían unos trajes similares al de Naruto y ella supuso que les daban algunas habilidades.

-Déjame presentarlos. La antigua Guardia Personal de Orochimaru, Los Cuatro Del Sonido liderados por Kaguya Kimimaro-Dijo Naruto y ella se sorprendió. La Élite del Antiguo Sannin y un Kaguya, Naruto si tenía mucho poder para tenerlos como subordinados.

-Un Kaguya, creí que estaban extintos-Dijo Mei impresionada.

-Están _casi_ extintos. Yo soy el Ultimo de mi Clan-Dijo Kimimaro.

-Eres mucho más calmado que tus parientes-Dijo Mei. Ella conocía muy bien la naturaleza bélica de los Kaguya, por eso comenzaron atacar a todos y provoco su caída.

-Eso lo sé muy bien. Me gusta la batalla, pero no lucho innecesariamente, si tengo que pelear disfruto la pelea-Dijo Kimimaro.

-Continuando con las Presentaciones. Aquí esta Suigetsu Hōzuki, Ex-Aprendiz de los Espadachines de la Niebla y Hermano de Mangetsu Hōzuki-Dijo Naruto. Y Suigetsu estaba dando un saludo de burla mientras levantaba las espadas Kiba (literalmente Colmillos).

Suigetsu había pedido a Kubikiribōchō (Cuchillo Decapitador) de Zabuza, pero Naruto no lo había dejado. Él había dejado esa Espada en la Tumba de Zabuza y Haku, la iba a dejar ahí para siempre. Nunca más iban a usar esa Espada, su ultimo usuario será Zabuza. Por eso dejo un Sello Protector alrededor de la Espada y había dejado a Dos Ultralinks protegiéndola.

Suigetsu rogo que se la diera, pero Naruto no cambio de idea, en vez de eso hizo un trato con Suigetsu. El buscaría otra de las Yōtō (Espadas Demonio) para el a cambio de que deje a Kubikiribōchō en la Tumba de Zabuza y Suigetsu acepto ese trato. Entonces mando a Varios Ultralinks a buscarlas, no podía buscar a Samehada (Piel de Tiburón) que la tenía Kisame Hoshigaki y tampoco a Hiramekarei que estaba en Kiri. Entonces mando cientos de Ultralinks en todo el continente para buscar las Espadas.

Encontró a Kiba con un Ninja llamado Raiga que formaba parte de los Siete Espadachines, pero había desertado y era líder de una Pandilla. Él estaba acompañado con un Niño llamado Ranmaru que tenía un Peculiar Kekkei Genkai que era un Dōjutsu que le da la capacidad de ver a través de los objetos como paredes, de lanzar Genjutsus, e interferir con incluso otro Dōjutsu como el Byakugan. También es capaz de ver la forma vital de cada persona permitiéndole determinar si se encuentra con vida o no.

Entonces mato a Raiga y su pandilla para luego poner a Ranmaru de su Lado, el Niño tenía un Cuerpo débil y por eso no podía moverse mucho. Naruto soluciono el Problema dándole Morphosos en su cuerpo sanando su Cuerpo y dándole la capacidad de Moverse por su cuenta. Entonces él Estaba en la Aldea entrenando su Cuerpo para darle algo de fuerza y su maestro era Maito Gai, él estaba feliz de enseñar a otro niño que necesitaba ayuda y acepto la misión con gusto.

Nuibari (Aguja de Coser) estaba en una Aldea de una región remota de Mizu no Kuni. Estaba siendo utilizada por un Bandido que Naruto olvido su nombre, pero él no la usaba a toda su capacidad, simplemente la Usaba como una Espada Cualquiera. Naruto mato rápidamente al Estúpido y tomo la Espada (2).

Shibuki (Pulverizador) estaba en Tsuchi no Kuni (País de la Tierra) siendo utilizada por un Ninja Renegado de Iwa y la Usaba potenciando su Kekkei Genkai el Bakuton (Elemento/Liberación Explosiva) para controlar una Aldea. Kimimaro se encargó fácilmente del Inútil y tomo la Espada para llevársela a Naruto (3).

Kabutowari (Casco Disidente) Fue la Más difícil de Localizar y adquirir. Estaba en Tetsu no Kuni (País del Hierro) que estaba siendo portada por un Samurái que lideraba un Grupo de Bandidos. Este era bastante grande y musculoso, por su tamaño Naruto lo comparo con un Hipopótamo o un Rinoceronte, este no podía usar una Katana normal porque con su Fuerza Monstruosa las destruida entonces cuando encontró a Kabutowari pudo usar todo su poder con ella. Este no era un Inútil como lo demás, no tenía técnica, pero tenía una Gran Fuerza Bruta para respaldarlo. Jugo fue contra el para combatir su Gran Fuerza, le costó un Poco, pero con el nuevo control que le dio Naruto pudo vencerlo (4).

Entonces cuando tuvo esas Espadas se las Dio a Suigetsu para comenzar el Resurgir de los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla. Solo necesitaba unos miembros para comenzar. Hasta entonces el Portaba las Espadas y las Usaba en la Batallas, usaba más seguido a Kiba y a Nuibari, ya que las otras no iban con su Estilo y con Kiba podía hacer ataques devastadores con ella.

-Tiene una de las Yōtō (Espadas Demonio)-Dijo Mei viendo el Arma.

-Si. Busqué a las Restantes y se las di a Suigetsu. Él es el único con entrenamiento para usarlas y como las quería se las di-Dijo Naruto encogiéndose de Hombros.

-Por eso soy el Hombre más feliz. Es bueno tener un Jefe que paga bien-Dijo Suigetsu.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo lo haremos? –Preguntó Mei.

-Simple, Entrare de Frente-Dijo Naruto para sorpresa de Mei y luego dijo-Aire, Agua salgan-Dijo Naruto y Nadie entendió el significado de su Palabras, pero las entendieron cuando dos seres comenzaban surgir de los "Ojos" que estaban en la Espalda. Estos cuando se separaron formaron dos Monstruos compuestos por un Elemento cada uno, uno de agua y otro de Aire. Estos se arrodillaron y dijeron.

- **A sus Órdenes, N-Makino-Sama** -Dijeron los Elementors de Aire y Agua.

-Destruyan todo a su paso y conquisten el Palacio del Daimyō del Agua-Dijo Naruto y ellos asintieron, Aire se fue volando mientras que Agua se fue por el Mar. Estos seres asustaron a Todos, menos al Grupo de Naruto, ya que ellos supusieron que eran Ultralinks y si tuvieran que decir suponían que eran de Clase Omega.

-Que comience el festival-Dijo Naruto sonriendo e inconscientemente liberaba un Aura de Turbo Energía que sacudía toda la Zona.

\- "Se ha hecho aún más poderoso"-Pensó Ao asustado. Había utilizado su Byakugan para ver el gran poder del niño que parecía ser... _infinito._ Era como ver un Profundo Mar que tragaba todo a su paso y no parecía tener fondo.

* * *

TimeSkip.

* * *

Como ordeno Naruto comenzó el Ataque. De las sombras salieron cientos de Ultralinks y comenzaron la Invasión. Al parecer en el Palacio del Daimyō solo había Samuráis, el no confiaba en los Ninjas para protegerlo lo que le llevo a su caída. El no proporcionaba nada a Kiri, entonces cuando fue invadido no tuve nada de protección de partes de los Ninjas de ahí.

Los Samuráis como era de esperarse protegieron a su Amo con su vida, pero fueron abrumados por la Diferencia de Números entre ellos. Por cada Samurái había 100 Ultralinks y Cinco Ninjas, simplemente ellos no tuvieron oportunidad. Algunos Ultralinks sin Anfitriones se Ultra-Vincularon con los Samuráis y formaron algo que Naruto llamo "Blade-Link", porque en cada Brazo tenía una Hoja de metal seguida por un recubrimiento de Chakra que aumentaba su poder y Filo.

Agua y Aire fueron los que más destruyeron. Aire creo Tornados que arrasaba todo a su Paso y Agua creaba Maremotos que destruían y hundían lo que tenían en frente. Estos Dos se fusionaron para formar "Elementor de Hielo", este era igual a los demás y similar al de Tierra, solo que su cuerpo era Traslucido, desprendía aire frio y tenía hojas en vez de manos. Este cortaba, empalaba con estacas de Hielo y congelaba todo enemigo.

Al poco tiempo todo el Palacio fue conquistado. El lugar estaba completamente dañado, cientos de Cuerpos de Samuráis había en el suelo y ahora mismo Naruto estaba en frente del Derrotado Daimyō del Agua.

\- ¿Algunas últimas palabras? –Preguntó Naruto.

\- ¿Crees que ellos te seguirán después de haber matado su Daimyō? Habrá rebeliones y no saldrás ileso-Dijo el Daimyō del Agua, pero eso solo provocó una risa de Naruto.

\- ¿Quién crees que me ayudo en la conquista? –Dijo Naruto con burla-Todos te quieren Muerto. Especialmente Kiri, ellos me ayudaron a vencerte y con mucho gusto aceptaran ser dirigidos por mi como su Nuevo Daimyō del Agua. Nadie estaba triste o enojado por tu muerte-Dijo Naruto sonriendo y decapito al Antiguo Daimyō del Agua.

-Felicidades, ahora eres el Nuevo Daimyō del Agua-Dijo Mei sonriendo.

-Gracias. Mandare algunos Ultralinks para cuidar la Zona y protegerla, también ayudaran en la reparación de Kiri-Dijo Naruto y Mei se le acercó y le dio un Beso en la Mejilla.

-Gracias-Dijo Mei agradecida.

-De nada, Si tienes algo que decirme o quieres verme para algo solo manda un Mensaje a través de uno de los Ultralinks-Dijo Naruto yéndose.

Mizu, Hi y Ta ya fueron tomadas, junto a la Isla de Uzu el Imperio de N-Makino va avanzando rápidamente. Solo hay un Dilema, ¿Cuál seguirá en la Conquista?

* * *

(1) Por si no han visto el Anime de Boruto o el Manga. Shin es un Personaje con un Cuerpo que le permite adquirir cualquier ADN en su Cuerpo con 0% de probabilidad de Rechazo. Él tenía una Obsesión con Itachi y se nombró así mismo Shin Uchiha, se implanto múltiples Sharingans, en ambos ojos, en varias partes de la Cabeza, en los hombros, el brazo izquierdo y el Derecho.

Su Brazo Derecho fue usado para ser el de Danzo, después de Implantarle los Sharingans se le implanto el ADN de Hashirama para darle control sobre el Mokuton y luego se le coloco a Danzo, realmente Danzo no era compatible con Nada, fue gracias al Brazo de Shin que pudo usar el Mokuton y tantos Sharingans.

(2) Nuibari no se le conocía su paradero. Entonces investigué un Poco y leí varias Historias. Entonces cree mi Propia versión basándome en lo que halle y cree esa historia.

(3) Shibuki paso lo mismo. Basándome en su Habilidad Explosiva cree eso con un Ninja de Iwa para ello, teniendo en cuenta que ahí existía el Bakuton y tenía un Escuadrón Explosivo (Del cual Deidara era Miembro) No era difícil crear una Historia con un personaje con esas Características.

(4) Kabutowari fue la más difícil de crear. Tuve que crear Varias versiones y escoger la mejor. Tenía de fuera de Iwa, Kusa, Ame, Kiba, Tsume, Tsuki, Yuki, etc. Pero ninguna me gusto, entonces cree está basándome en varios personajes de Anime que eran grandes y Usaban martillos, entonces cree eso.

Espero que les haya gustado el Nuevo Capítulo de mi Historia. Comenten si tienen una sugerencia o que les pareció. También pueden dar ideas para los siguientes capítulos o para nuevas historias.

Bueno, Hasta la otra, Adiós.


End file.
